Changing Fate
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU After a meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that can help him change the past to a better future. Will Harry be able to help? And was this about Salazar being good? (Preciously title 'What Should have Happen')
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well then I had to deleted the old one and replace it so you guys can read the new rewrite. That's right, I am completely re-typing this story as to fix up any grammar mistakes that I have failed to see in the past.**

 **There may be a few changes and here and there but that is what a rewrite is, correct?**

 **I will try to update every week the best that I can...mm make that every two weeks but I make no promises as I am still having trouble with these blasted Kidney stones!**

 **Mm if any of you have any advice on getting them out, be my guest.**

 **Anyway onward to the story!**

 **Oh on that note, White Collar Black Wolf and Mizzrazz72, that for the telling me about the problem.**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x Cassiopeia, Orion x Walburga, Cygnus x Druella and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling – I love your work! Ah oops…enjoy the new rewrite!**

-Hogwarts, Year 1996-

Harry Potter was staring at the quiet Quidditch stadium from the stands. He went outside after Headmaster Dumbledore showed him a memory.

It was when Dumbledore visited an orphanage to meet a boy, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

In the memory, Dumbledore was just only a Professor at the time and it was his task to explain Tom about being a Wizard.

' _Just like how Hagrid told me.'_

Throughout the memory, Harry listen to the conversation before noticing something familiar in Tom's eyes. Hope?

Did Tom back then had hope? Maybe to find a family member in the Wizarding world to live instead in this run down orphanage?

' _I know I did…but all of my magical relatives are died.'_

Just before leaving from the memory, Harry could have sworn he saw young Tom smiling a bit before he and the headmaster was back to his office.

Harry shook it off before getting up from the stands and started walking back to the castle. He didn't want Snape to find him out here and take away points.

Just as he was about close to the entrance, he heard something strange.

Harry turned around and looked anything suspicious but found absolutely nothing. He frown a bit before shaking it off and turned around to head inside.

Instead he was face to face with a young woman with long ebony hair with golden highlights onto her bangs and a bit of crimson tips at the ends of her hair, had sapphire eyes that shine like the gem itself and was wearing a light blue silk dress with a black traveling robe and blue boots.

"Hello, by any chance, are you Harry Potter?"

"Um…yes – who are you? And how did you know my name?"

"Oh right, silly me. Please do forgive my rudeness Mr. Potter, the name's Yuki Fudo at your service and as for your question, I know you from my vision I had not too long ago."

"Vision? What do you mean vision? Are you like a seer?" wondered Harry.

Yuki scratched her chin and looked the other way, "Something like that."

"I'm getting a feeling you can't tell me," said Harry as Yuki nodded her head. "Ok, can you at least tell me why you are doing here? Besides about your suppose vision you saw."

"Can't a woman have a night stroll? Honestly, some people like to walk during the night where it is quiet," replied Yuki with a pout.

"What?! No – I mean well…um of course! I mean you see me outside, right?" said Harry nervously.

Yuki giggled, "You're one funny boy, that's all I am going to say."

Harry sighs, "Look I don't want to sound suspicious but how did you get through the barrier?"

"Mm oh! That's easy," said Yuki. "The barrier that surrounds Hogwarts is meant to protect the students from any invaders that wants to cause harm to them. And I didn't came here to do that."

"Alright then why you did came here for?" asked Harry.

"Let me ask you something first," said Yuki as she got a nod from Harry. "Why are you out here rather inside of Hogwarts? Should you be in class or something?"

"I…I needed some fresh air to clear my thoughts," replied Harry. "Besides, Headmaster Dumbledore took me out of class."

"I see," said Yuki. "What was your thoughts about?"

Harry sighs,"…what would have been like if this one person could have a second chance of living?"

Yuki titled her head, "Would that person be none other than Tom Riddle?"

Harry widen his eyes, "H-How did you know that?"

Yuki winked at him, "I have my ways Mr. Potter but never the less, wasn't Riddle who killed your parents? Why on earth do you want to give him a second chance?"

Harry sighs, "Not too long ago, I saw a memory when Tom was young. He was being introduce about the Wizarding world by Dumbledore himself."

"Go on," said Yuki.

"In the memory…he was calm and collected but when Dumbledore was heading out, I…I saw something in his eyes that told another story. It was hope."

"Hope?" asked Yuki.

Harry nodded, "Yes…I wasn't imagining it. I know that look as I did it the same when I learn about me being a Wizard myself. I mean no one can't be born evil, can't they?"

Yuki slowly grin before grabbing hold onto Harry's hand.

"And those were the magic words I was waiting to hear!"

Suddenly the two were engulfed by a bright light and were send to a remote ocean sight. Harry had a shock look on his face before falling onto the sand.

"Ah, the breeze is so welcoming this time of year," said Yuki as she stretched her arms out before looking over to Harry. "Don't you think Mr. Potter? Or may I call you Harry?"

"Um Harry is fine – wait! Where did you take me?!"

"Is it not obvious? I didn't want that old coot Headmaster of yours interrupting me on what I am about ask you," said Yuki.

Harry glared at her, "You can't insult…"

Yuki held up her hand, "I just did and for your information, that bastard is not what you think he is…double crosser."

"Double crosser?! Can you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh right! But first here me out," said Yuki as she took a sit on the sand. "It's quite a bit of a story so best to find a comfortable spot if I were you, Harry."

Harry sighs before sitting down at the sand, "Well, go one then."

"Well, as you know Hogwarts was founded by four Wizards and witches, correct?" started Yuki.

"Yes," said Harry. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The four houses stands for each founders."

"That's right," said Yuki before looking down. "But what this generation doesn't know or forgotten is that…during their time, the witch trails had started. You know about the witch trails in Salem and Britain, correct?"

Harry nodded, "Just a bit. I heard about it from a library in my elementary school but I didn't know there was trails here in Britain as well."

"Well…there were," said Yuki. "The founders thought building a school would protect the children from the angry mob of muggles and their own families."

"So what happen to the muggleborns then?" asked Harry.

"If they felt like there were in danger, they would stay at the castle until they finish their schooling," replied Yuki. "But is sad because those children never get to see their family ever again."

"So the muggleborns who stayed in the Wizarding world became residents here in the Wizarding world," said Harry. "What did the purebloods thought about that?"

Yuki titled her head, "Nothing. They were just glad that they didn't have to return back to the muggle world where they could get kill because of having magic."

"Wait – What?! I don't get it! Slytherin hated muggleborns because there were not purebloods!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "Now who told you that pathetic lie?"

"L-Lie? Are you telling me that Salazar's hate was a lie?!"

"Obviously," said Yuki before smiling. "There was going to be a burning in the village as the villagers found a young Wizard, a child no less but Salazar and Godric went there and saved the child. It was there that Helga and Salazar who were married decided to raise him so they did a blood adoption ritual."

Harry had his mouth open in disbelief.

"Salazar…he adopted a child? And married to Helga?!"

Yuki smiled, "Shocked? I bet if I tell this to the Wizarding world, they would call me crazy."

"Crazy? They will through you into a mental hospital if they have one that is," said Harry before biting his lip. "So what happen? Why did the history books say that Salazar hated the muggleborns?"

"It was not Salazar but his adopted son, Eldon," replied Yuki. She looked down at her hands, "He believed that the muggles should pay for their misdeeds of killing off his fellow Wizards and witches so he vow to take revenge upon them and take down the villagers. Salazar thought it was his reasonability to stop him…but he never turned and the attack on the village went underway."

"What happen to Salazar?"

Yuki sighs, "Godric believed that Salazar agreed onto his adopted son's belief and join with him in the fight but no one saw him. It was a few days later after the fight that Rowena got a vision about…about Salazar's death. Eldon's right-hand witch, Alesia killed him from behind and left his body at the forest."

"K-Killed?!" said Harry in shock. He placed his hand over to his head, "I…I don't believe it. To think that all this time that Salazar was good and not hated muggleborns."

"Of course not silly," said Yuki with a smile. "If he really did hated muggleborns then he wouldn't save Rowena when she was a young child."

Harry widen his eyes, "Wait a moment! Rowena Ravenclaw was a muggleborn?!"

"That's right! At the time, Salazar lost his parents from an angry mob and was living with his godfather, Merlin. Not too long after, he learn about a young girl that can use quite powerful magic in her age and was quite surprised to find out that her family was muggle," replied Yuki.

"And that young girl was Rowena," said Harry. "And her family was ok with her being a witch?"

"Mm at first they were a bit worried but when they saw that the magic can be used for good, they encourage her to practice," replied Yuki before frowning. "But unfortunately, the villagers didn't agree and well…they killed Rowena's parents and were about to kill her as well but Salazar was able to save her just in time."

Harry looked down sadly as he couldn't believe what he just heard but something is still puzzle him.

"H-How do you know all about this?"

Yuki grinned, "Um well I have been living for more than 1000 years now…or was it 2000? You know I lost track of time after living for so long."

"A-A 1000 years old?!" said Harry. "How is that possible?"

"It's in my heritage Harry," replied Yuki before looking serious. "But anyhow, the reason why I told you about the founder's history is to change the past to a better future."

"Change…the future? But how?" wondered Harry.

Yuki smiled softly, "How you ask? You are asking a woman here that have been living for more than a 1000 years here Harry. I have quite a knowledge of different variety of magic including time travel."

"T-Time travel?!" said Harry in disbelief. "Are you suggesting that we go back in time? When the founders are still alive?!"

"Not that far Harry," said Yuki as she winked at him. "How would you like to help me give Tom Riddle a second chance?"

"Give…Tom Riddle…a second chance?" murmured Harry before shaking his head. "How can I? I mean if we do go back to time, how can I help to raise a child? I'm barely a child myself."

"True, you may be just a young teen but its common young teens around that time to have a child," stated Yuki before smiling. "Besides, you will make an excellent father to him as you understand what he went through."

Harry widen his eyes. Him be a father to the Dark Lord when he was just a child? An innocent child just like himself.

Yuki bit her lip, "Through…there is a small catch, Harry."

"A small catch you say," murmured Harry before sighing. "What is it?"

"In order for you to stay in the past, you have to change your blood to a different family line rather than the Potters," replied Yuki.

"Change…my blood? Like a blood adoption?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes."

"But why?" asked Harry.

Yuki sighs, "Harry, you can't just go straight to the past and change it just like that. The moment something changes from the past, the future you grow up will change and…you will disappear."

"I…see, I get what you mean," murmured Harry before sighing. "But where am I going to get the replace blood you are talking about?"

Yuki smiled before summoning a knife and cut the palm of her hand. She offered her bloody hand and the small knife to Harry.

"If you accept my blood then you're accepting the Fudo's bloodline and the special powers it has but be warn…if you accept this then there is no turning back child."

Harry widen his eyes before looking at the hand with the blood and the small knife. Can he really help and change the past and the future?

"Harry…" said Yuki softly. "If you do accept this, then you will not just help Tom's future but so many lives will be saved during the first war. That old coot couldn't but you can."

Harry thought for a moment and stared at the offering blood and knife once again.

-Cole's Orphanage, Wool's, Year 1930-

Mrs. Cole was a very tired woman but she had a job to do.

She was the caretaker for the orphan children to find new homes after losing their parents or they were abandon on the doorstep.

Normally she would be enjoying her job but not too long ago, her husband was killed while trying to get some food for the orphanage.

Today she was working on how to maintain the orphanage food storage when two people came walking in. It was a young teen and a well-dressed woman.

The woman looked like she was about in her late 20's and was wearing a rather expensive dress. Her sapphire eyes shine like the gem itself with such grace in them.

The young teen looked about 16 and fresh out of high school. He was wearing a black coat, white shirt, black pants and black shoes. His emerald-sapphire eyes had such kindness in them that Cole never thought she would see in any other man.

Mrs. Cole smiled warmly at them, knowing one of the children will be going to a kind and loving home.

"Welcome to Wool's Orphanage, how can I help you?"

Yuki smiled, "Of course, mind if you show me to your office so we can discuss a few things."

"Very well," said Cole before looking over at the young man. "Is your son going to be adopting or are you?"

"My…son will be the one that is adopting," replied Yuki while Harry gave them a weird look. She waved at him before winking over to Cole, "So your office?"

"Right this way," said Cole before looking over to Harry. "Young man, the children are outside playing if you want to see them."

"Um…sure, thanks madam," said Harry.

He watches as Yuki followed the caretaker to her office before dashing upstairs. The raven teen started to look for a certain room which held one young child, Tom Riddle.

With Dumbledore's memory, he found Tom's room.

When he entered, he could see that the room was not as bad as it was in Dumbledore's memory.

The walls were painted gray but was slowly chipping away, there was a worn out dresser next to a bed which was being used. Young Tom Riddle was sleeping on it.

Harry took a few deep breaths before bending down and started to shake Tom awake.

"Hey Tom, wake up. Can you wake up for me?" whispered Harry as soft blue eyes opened. The raven teen smiled softly, "Morning there sleepy head. Had a nice nap?"

Young Tom stared at the stranger before titling his head, "W-Who are you, sir?"

"I will tell you but right now we need to get going," said Harry before going over to the dresser. He pointed at it, "Do you want to take anything with you?"

"Um…no," said Tom as he looked down. "I…I really don't have much sir, sorry."

"It's alright, you will get a whole new wardrobe when we get settled in," said Harry before picking up Tom. "So shall we get going? I have someone waiting for us downstairs."

Young Tom flinches as the nice stranger picked him up and carried him out of his room. He carefully laid his head onto the raven teen's shoulder and smiled a bit.

' _Did…my wish came true? Am I going…to have a daddy?'_

Young Tom stopped thinking when they reached downstairs at the front entrance where an elegant woman was standing in front of the doorway.

"So I take it that everything is done with here?" asked Harry.

Yuki winked, "But of course silly. Now we best be going as we have so much to do and what little day light we have."

"Right, so where to first?" wondered Harry.

Suddenly Harry and Yuki heard growling noises coming from young Tom's stomach. The young blue eye child blushes.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't get to eat breakfast because this big bully at the orphanage took my food away from me."

Yuki and Harry sighs before knowing where to take Tom to first.

"The Leaky Cauldron then," said Yuki before looking around. She smiled at the young child, "Sweetie, hold on tight and don't let go. Don't worry, we will explain everything."

Young Tom nodded and settle his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Now I'm guessing you don't know how to apparate, correct?" said Yuki while Harry nodded before making an annoyed face.

"I may not know how but I hate the after effects."

Yuki giggled, "I'm sorry but it is the fastest way to travel around this time era. If you noticed, there are barely any cars or much technology in your time era."

"So…that means that the night bus has not been invented just yet," said Harry before sighing. "Alright, let's getting going."

Yuki smiled a bit before taking Harry's hand and apparated to an alley that was close by to the Leaky Cauldron. She held onto Harry as he was trying to recover from side apparating.

Including young Tom as well.

"Honestly, it's almost like you two are like father and son," murmured Yuki before taking out two vial potions. She handed the potions to them, "Here, this potion will calm down your stomachs down. It's my own creation so there is no awfully taste in it."

Harry looked questionably at the potion before taking it.

"Oh wow! This taste great!" said the raven teen before handing the second vail to Tom. "Here Tom, this will make your stomach feel better."

Young Tom had his hand covering his mouth before looking at the strange drink. He didn't know what was going on but for some odd reason, he didn't feel weird about it.

The young child slowly reached for the potion and took it. Within seconds, his uneasy feeling went away and he felt fine.

Harry smiled, "I take it that you are alright now. Well let's go get something to eat so we can explain to you everything."

Young Tom nodded as the three of them went inside.

Yuki ordered the food while Harry went to find a seat and placed Tom next to him. They waited not too long and eat their food as the same time, Yuki and Harry started to explain young Tom the Wizarding world.

-Gringotts Wizarding Bank-

"Now Harry," said Yuki in a serious tone. "From this point, let me handle the goblins."

Harry took a bit of surprise from Yuki's voice tune and sudden change.

"Um…sure but why?"

Yuki sighs, "Because…there is something that I didn't tell you about and that is the identity of my blood adopted father. And the only one who knows are the goblins but please understand that I didn't hide this from you of bad intentions."

"I wouldn't but you better explain to me afterwards," said Harry.

Yuki nodded, "I will. Now follow my lead and don't say a word unless you are address from a goblin, understood…Harrison."

Harry sighs of his cover name, "Yes…mother."

Yuki smiled before looking over to Tom, "The same goes with you Thomas. Remember what we talked about not too long ago."

Young Tom nodded his head slowly, "Y-Yes G-Grandmother."

"Prefect! Shall we?" said Yuki as she gestured Harry to go in first.

The raven hair teen walked in as a proper Lord Wizard while Yuki placed her hood over her head to cover her face before walking right beside Harry.

Yuki lead them to the front desk where an old goblin was busy working on counting the gold.

"May the gold flow richly towards thy wealth and health, my friend," said Yuki.

The goblin stopped working and looked down from where he was sitting at.

"Who witch talks in the language of old? Who are thy?"

Yuki smiled was shown before lifting a bit of the hood but only to allow him to see.

"It's been quite some time that I have not seen you, Gringott. I can see you are as stubborn as your father and grandfather before thy."

Gringott looked closely at her before widening his small eyes, "It…can't be – you…you are alive, my fair Lady?"

Yuki held up her hand, "Please Gringott, can we discuss this somewhere in private. I don't want unwanted Wizards listen to this."

"B-But of course, right away! Griphook, get over here!"

Harry turned and noticed how young Griphook looked back then.

' _He must have just started working here,'_ thought the raven teen.

"Griphook, take them to Room 3 immediately!" ordered Gringott.

"Very well sir, if you please follow me," said Griphook before guiding Yuki and Harry to the room.

During the walk, young Tom was so curious that he want to explore but he couldn't. He knows it would be wrong and stupid as he could get easily lost in this unknown building. Not to mention this was no ordinary bank but a magical one.

Who knows what this place has in stock?

After a few minutes, they reached to Room 3 where they were told to wait for Gringott, the Head Goblin. It wasn't a long wait.

"My Lady, I am so thrilled that you have finally returned," said Gringott happily.

Yuki smiled before taking off her hood, "Come now Gringott, you know me since I was just a child so there is no need to be so formal around me. Please do use my given name."

' _She knows him? How old are you Yuki?'_ wondered Harry.

"Very well if that is what you wish," said Gringott before frowning. "But where are your young brother and sister, Yuki? All three of you disappeared a few days after that blasted war with those muggles. Where did you all hid?"

"I can assure you that my younger siblings are safe and sound," replied Yuki. "But the reason why I have returned is for my heir and son, Harrison Salazar Slytherin-Fudo to take his rightful place as Lord Slytherin and my Great-Grandnephew, Thomas Harrison Slytherin-Fudo to take his rightful title as heir to the Noble house of Slytherin."

Harry widen his eyes, _'Wait a moment! So that means that her blood adopted father was none other Salazar himself! It was no wonder that she know of the true history of him.'_

Gringott widen his eyes before giving a bow to the three of them, "It's quite an honor to meet the future Kings of the Wizarding world."

' _F-Future Kings?!'_ thought Harry in shock while young Tom had his eyes widen.

"Gringott, do you still have my Father and Mother's vault keys along with Aunt Rowena and Uncle Godric's?" wondered Yuki.

"I do Yuki, do you want them back?"

Yuki nodded, "Please as I promised them that I will watch over their personal belongings since their passing."

"But of course, if you would just give me a moment."

Yuki and Harry nodded but when the moment the Head Goblin left the room, Harry turned over to Yuki with a somewhat glare.

"King?! What in Merlin's name did he meant by that Yuki?!"

"Sorry Harry but honestly would you ever believed in me, a complete stranger, telling you that I have royal blood," said Yuki.

"But…Salazar wasn't royal unless – what is your full name Yuki?"

Yuki stick out her tongue, "Oh phooey and here I thought I wouldn't have to say it…fine, my full legal name is Yuki Anya Slytherin-Fudo, the last heir to the royal Fudo bloodline and the adopted daughter to Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry had his mouth open before closing it slowly.

"Well…that um…is a shocking twist."

"To most people, I guess but it's quite normal for me," said Yuki before seeing that Tom had fallen asleep onto Harry's arms. "Well now, it looks like young Thomas here has taken a liking to you, Harry."

"I guess so," said Harry before giving Yuki a look. "But seriously, what's with the middle names? I agreed that my first name to be changed but not my middle name. And why does Tom have my cover name as his middle name?"

"Well it is tradition for someone to give their first name as a middle name to their first boy child," explained Yuki before making a face. "Well around this time era that is."

Harry blinked a bit, "That…explains a few things in the pureblood names then."

Yuki smiled, "Oh yes, purebloods are quite traditional and around this time era, they took pride of their magic and how pure it is."

Harry sighs, "So practically it is still the same as it was in my timeline."

"In some way, yes it can be but not really, Harry," said Yuki just as Gringott returned with a wooden box and placed it onto the table.

When the goblin opened it, there lay four sets of vault keys. One was golden with a lion emblem, the other was blue with a raven emblem, the third one was yellow with a badger emblem and lastly a green one with a snake emblem.

"It is my greatest pleasure to finally hand them back to you Yuki and may you gold flow as like the spring of no 'morrow," said Gringott before bowing.

Yuki smiled, "I thank thy and pray thy that your wealth and health will flow swiftly."

Gringott nodded, "Now is there anything else that I can do for you today?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, that will be all for today my friend. I need to return and reclaim Slytherin manor and restore it to its proper glory. The house elves have been neglected for all these years and I need to make sure they are alright."

"Very well, Yuki until next visit," said Gringott with a bow.

Yuki smiled before placing the hood again and turned over to Harry, "Shall we?"

Harry nodded before getting up and shifted Tom to his right shoulder. The two of them left the bank before Yuki grabbed hold onto Harry's hand and dragged him over to one of the stores.

"W-Where are we going Yuki?"

"Call me Mother Harry as you are now practically my son," said Yuki before winking. "And do you honestly think that you can walk around wearing those muggle wear around here?"

Harry sighs, "No, I guess not. At least we can get some clothes for Tom here."

"Correct, now come on we don't have all day and we still need to head over to Slytherin Manor afterwards," said Yuki as they entered the store.

"Right," murmured Harry.

After two hours of measuring, fitting different fabric and young Tom being center of attention as the assistants couldn't stop fussing over him, the three set out where Yuki apparated them to her old home, Slytherin Manor.

Harry and Tom stared at it with awe eyes while Yuki dropped down her hood.

"Bloody hell," murmured Harry. "This place is huge! Are you sure this is a manor and not a castle?"

Yuki giggled, "Positive Harry. Remember I used to live in a castle being a princess no less but I never did like the extra room that was unnecessary. I prefer…something like this, small but comfortable."

Tom pointed at the green and black manor, "You call this small? My old room at that orphanage was small grandma but not this! You can fit the entire world here!"

Yuki and Harry laughed at young Tom's comment before walking inside.

"Amazing," said Harry. "Even if this place needs a cleanup, it still somehow holds its structure."

"It's because of the house elves magic but," said Yuki as she touched the faded cream walls. "It wouldn't last if the house elves loses their magic cause the lost connection of the Master or Mistress of the manor."

"Really? I…didn't know that house elves' magic protects the house," said Harry as he remembers freeing Dobby from Senior Malfoy.

"Most wizards forget that the house elves are their own magic but it needs to be in control," explained Yuki as she entered the once elegant living room. "It was Aunt Helga's idea to have the house elves to be bound by magic with the wizards or witches to keep their magic in check and they live much longer as well."

"So…it's a win-win situation then," said Harry. "The wizards gets someone to help them while the house elves live much longer and have their magic in control."

"Correct Harrison," said Yuki before raising her hand before waving at the worn out couches. They were changed into new ones that were dark green silk ones and were wooden made.

"Mm…I wonder how many house elves are here now," wondered Yuki while Harry shrug his shoulders.

"Call one of them, I guess," said Harry as he placed a sleeping Tom onto one of the clean couches. Yuki nodded before opening her mouth.

"Zippy! Front and center!"

Within seconds, an old house elf appeared right in front of Yuki and was wearing a worn out cloth that had the Slytherin crest.

"L-Lady Yuki? Lady Yuki, is that really you?"

Yuki smiled softly before nodding, "It's been so long Zippy. Please forgive me for not coming here much sooner. Can you ever forgive me?"

Zippy smiled, "The others and I understood my Lady so please don't feel bad."

"The others? So everyone is alright then?" asked Yuki.

"Yes my Lady, everyone is alright but who are they?" wondered Zippy before titling his head. "I can sense the young teen's magic core with your magic signature my Lady. Is he your son?"

Yuki sighs in relief before nodding, "Yes, Zippy this is my blood adopted son, Harrison and his adopted son, Thomas. They will be staying with us from now on."

Zippy jumped happily, "Oh wonderful! Do any of you need anything?"

"Well first thing first, I need to reclaim this manor under my magic core so if you please step forward," said Yuki while Zippy nodded.

Harry watches as Yuki placed her hand onto Zippy's head and before long there was a bright light surrounding both Yuki and Zippy.

Soon the light dim and Yuki took off her hand from Zippy.

"Well that's that. Now Zippy tell Missy and Cider to make supper for three people. Two for adults and one for a young child," said Yuki.

Zippy nodded, "Right on it, Mistress Yuki!"

"Same old Zippy and the manor is looking better now," said Yuki as the house elf disappeared.

"What – hey, you're right," said Harry. The raven teen noticed that the worn out walls have become elegant walls with flower designs on it.

"Like my magic core is quite strong, it powered up Zippy's bond to the manor and is slowly restoring the manor to how it use to look like," explained Yuki as the fireplace was being slowly restored.

Harry sighs, "I have a lot to learn about magic. Hey Yu – I mean Mother, do you think I can enroll to Hogwarts and continue off for my 6th year?"

Yuki crossed her arms, "Mm I don't see why not or…I can teach you instead. What do you say? I can teach you all I know including the old magic ways how the four founders taught me."

Harry widen his eyes in awe, "Just…like the four founders?"

"Correct! And judging by your face," said Yuki with a smile. "You are shocked like I was when I was told the same thing."

Harry sheepishly rubbed his head before nodding a bit.

"I…guess so but what about Tom? He is still pretty young to go to preschool."

Yuki winked, "Leave that to me Harrison but for now, let's just get settled in. Tomorrow we will find our rooms where I can place the clothes we got from Diagon Alley."

"Alright then," said Harry as he took a sit by Tom who was fast asleep. The raven teen smiled sadly at him, "I don't want to wake up him but he does need to eat."

Yuki laughed, "Don't worry, the smell of food will. Oh right! Rosie, front and center please!"

Another house elf appeared in front of Yuki but this one was wearing a yellow cloth with the Hufflepuff crest on.

"Mistress Yuki, you have returned! Oh happy day! Happy day indeed! What can Rosie do for Mistress Yuki?"

"Can you get a few bed sheets for me and my family? We will be sleeping here in the living room for tonight while the manor is getting restored," said Yuki.

"Family?" said Rosie before looking over at Harry and Tom. The young house elf jumped in joy, "Oh Mistress Yuki has a young Master and a little Master as well! What happy day it is! I will get the bed sheets right away! Anything else Mistress?"

"No, it's fine Rosie," said Yuki before taken out the bags of clothes from her traveling cloak. "Now that I think about it…here, mind finding a place for this clothes for the time being?"

"Right away!" said Rosie before snapping her fingers and the bags disappeared from Yuki's hand. "Anything else?"

Yuki shook her head, "Na, but can you see if our supper is ready?"

Rosie nodded, "Of course my Mistress!"

When the second house elf left, Harry sat properly before smiling softly.

"The house elves here are sure kind and friendly and you say this is Slytherin Manor, right? Nobody will ever believe me back in my timeline that Salazar was really good wizard. I mean I can see in the house elves here are really happy."

"You don't know the half of it," said Yuki softly before Zippy and Rosie appeared in front of them, announcing that supper was ready.

Harry woke up Tom and carried him to the dinner table where the young child woke up immediately.

The small family started eating their meal before getting ready for the task in hand and what changes they have to make for a better future.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Me: So what you guys think? A bit better? I will be rewriting all of my current Harry Potter stories until the point for the new updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there guys, glad to see that this new version of this story has better views.**

 **Sorry it took a while for this chapter update but I had to do big time research about the Black family tree to see the correct ages of them.**

 **Mm…yea sorry about the incorrect ages from the old version but come on – there are a bunch of members in the Black family! There are too much, just too much!**

 **Don't worry, this time I have fix it!**

 **Including the correct names of James Potter's parents.**

 **Now I would like to thank those who fave/alerted this story and to those who reviewed: FantasyLover74, aliciasellers75, white collar black wolf, Wishfull-star, Penny is wise and lilyflower101, thank you for you reviews.**

 **FantasyLover74: Harrison will marry but not now until around Thomas 3** **rd** **or 4** **th** **year and yes there will be OC children… a lot of more.**

 **aliciasellers75: Glad you love it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **White collar black wolf: Thanks and hope you enjoy this one was as well.**

 **Wishfull-star: Hehe thanks. I had to make that changes as…mm well it just didn't seem right to me anymore and I wanted to fix it up. So everything is going to be completely different from the old version so hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Penny is wise: Thanks and hope you love this one as well.**

 **lilyflower101: Glad you love it and hope you love this one as well.**

 **Onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings (changed): Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

 **-Break Line-**

-Slytherin Manor, 1933-

"Master Harrison, your guest have arrived," stated Zippy as he entered in his master's study. "Shall I take them to the library?"

"Please do Zippy and offer any drinks to them," replied Harrison Slytherin-Fudo.

Zippy nodded before disappearing to the entrance.

Harrison sighs before getting up from his desk and walked out of his study. It has been three years since the formal Harry Potter traveled through time with a witch named Yuki.

Where Harry adopted young Tom Riddle who was renamed as Thomas Slytherin-Fudo, the son of Lord Harrison Slytherin-Fudo and Grandson to Lady Yuki Slytherin-Fudo.

Throughout the years, Harrison features change since accepting the Fudo's blood. He no longer had to wear glasses, he had emerald-sapphire eyes, a bit of high cheek bones and his messy short hair was now shoulder length hair with a bit of yellow highlights.

He grow a few inches which made Harrison happy as he hated to be short when he was young.

Harrison wasn't sure if he would make a great Father figure to the young child but surprisingly, it came somewhat natural to him.

Minus when he does have to punish his adopted son which he hates.

What surprised the raven teen was the location of Slytherin Manor was at. Not too far was a small town with wizards and witch with different bloodline, muggles and squibs live together in peace.

Magic and technology working together in harmony.

Harrison thought that he was dreaming but in reality, the raven teen could see that wizards and muggles can live side by side with no hate.

So when Tom turned five, he started preschool with purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, muggles and squibs children.

While Tom was send to preschool, Yuki continued Harrison's with his education.

The raven teen thought that Snape was a difficult Professor but Yuki was brutal. Not only was he being taught his 6th year lessons but politics and dark magic.

"Wait! You are going to teach me the Unforgivable Curses?! There is a reason why there are called Unforgivable, Mother?!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "There are not if use properly, Harrison. Father and Aunt Rowena know that there is no such thing as Light or Dark magic but knowledge of survival."

"In their time, yes I guess but it's different now," argued Harrison.

"Not true," said Yuki before sighing. "Many wizards and witches think differently. Many are still thinking that muggles would hurt them which why there are so many hate on the muggles to the purebloods and some halfbloods."

Harry grit his teeth, "Show them! Show those purebloods that the muggles means no harm! We did that to the Malfoy's and the Black's just a few weeks ago!"

Yuki looked down before shaking her head.

Yes, a few weeks ago, Harrison and Yuki were invited to a Ministry party for purebloods and halfbloods only.

There is where Harrison meet the Malfoy's, the Black's, the Longbottom's, and the Potter's.

And where Tom made friends with some of their children.

Charlus Potter had dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was stood up proudly and was acting how a proper pureblood wizard would be.

Fleamont Potter, the youngest had messy brown hair with light brown eyes. Unlike his brother, he was messing around before talking about how great he was in Quidditch.

Harry was never told that he had a Great-Uncle from his Father's side. The raven wizard sighs before looking over to the Black family.

Arcturus and Melania Black and their children, Orion Black and his older sister, Lucretia Black. Both children had wavy black hair and icy blue eyes.

Pollux and Irma Black and their children, Cygnus Black and Walburga Black. Cygnus had short black hair and blue eyes while Walburga had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

Lastly were Cassiopeia Black and Dorea Black. Dorea had long black hair and dark hazel eyes while Cassiopeia had long wavy black hair and blue eyes.

Then there was Nicholas Longbottom who had light brown hair with light brown eyes.

And Abraxas Malfoy who had long blond hair and grey eyes.

After the party, Yuki gave an invitation for them to come over to their manor for afternoon tea.

When they came, Yuki and Harrison surprised the pureblood families of the truth of the four founders by doing the Wizard's Oath.

Afterwards Yuki and Harrison showed them the small town that had both wizards and muggles working side by side.

The Malfoy's and the Black's couldn't believe it while the Potter's and the Longbottom's were in awe.

Well it was a better reaction to the one that they gave them when they find out that Harrison was the current Lord Slytherin while Yuki was the adopted daughter of thy Salazar Slytherin himself.

Harrison shook his head before entering the library where he greeted his friends.

"Ah Harry, how are you doing, mate?" said Regulus Black as he swig his arm around Harrison. "Anything good has happen? Like you know…a girlfriend?"

Harrison smiled softly, "Sorry there Reg but nope. You know that I don't have time to find a girlfriend."

"He is right Regulus, you know that Lady Yuki is teaching him to be the future King of the Wizarding world," stated Melania Black.

Regulus pouts, "Aw that's no fun! Come on Harry, play hockey for the day and I can show you the best places where you can find a fine witch. What do you say?"

Harrison made a face, "No can't do there Reg but thanks for the offer."

Regulus sighs, "Oh fine but let me know when you want to go. I know perfect locations where you can find your mate."

"Right," murmured Harrison.

Irma shook her head before smiling to Harrison, "How's Hugo and Lillian doing?"

"They are doing just fine Irma, along with their son, Harold," replied Harrison. "In matter of fact, they are planning to move here in Slytherin Manor as it has enough room for them to live."

"That's good to hear," said Regulus before smirking. "Any signs if Harold is a wizard or a squib?"

Harrison walked over at the window, "A squib. Looks like their bloodline of magic wouldn't return with Harold."

"Mm and here I thought that Harold was just a late bloomer but never mind," said Pollux before making a face. "Looks like I owe you 50 galleons, Irma."

"You bet if Harold was a wizard or a squib, Pollux," said Arcturus Black before shaking his head. "For shame on what you did there."

"I agree," said Melania.

Pollux frowns before looking over to Harrison, "No offense but you really do need to find yourself a wife. I don't want to sound rude or anything but you do need to continue off the royal bloodline if anything happens to you."

Harrison sighs, "I know but…you all know it cannot be a witch. Someday, I will gain the powers of the royal Fudo bloodline which allows me to live forever."

Regulus sighs, "I know mate but we can't step foot in their territory as we are just food for them."

"I'm fine, honest," said Harrison before smiling to them. "Besides I am in no rush to find myself a mate right now as I am far too busy. So what's with the visit? Normally, I have to send out an invitation to you guys."

"We just wanted to make sure our leader is alright, living here alone with his son and his mother," said Melania before frowning. "No offense but it's rather far too big for just the three of you here."

"She does have a point," said Pollux. "I have noticed this manor has over 160 rooms and you are only using three of them minus the kitchen, the dinner room, the living room, your study room, and the entertainment room."

Harrison scratched his cheek, "I know that which is why I offer to the Evans' to move in."

Melania frown, "That's not good enough Harrison. Which is why we thought it would be best if all of us move in here as well."

Arcturus smiled, "Well just for the summer and holidays that is. Can't leave Black Manor?"

"You can't but I can," said Regulus before smiling. "You don't mind me moving in here?"

"Not to mention but Cassiopeia needs a place to stay as she doesn't want to stay at Black Manor," said Lycoris Black. "She asked me if she can move in with you Harry."

Harrison smiled, "I don't mind. The more the merrier, that's what I say."

"Wonderful!" said Regulus. "I can't wait to tell Cassiopeia."

Arcturus shook his head before getting up, "Come on, we better get going Melania."

"Of course, see you later Harrison and tell Thomas I say hi," said Melania before she followed her husband out of the manor.

"We better leave as well," said Pollux as he got up. "Irma and I have a meeting and we can't miss it. See you later Harrison."

"Take care Harrison," said Irma before the two left by using the floo network.

"Alright I better get my things packed, see you tonight Harry!" said Regulus before using the floo.

Harrison shook his head before grabbing his coat and was about to head out. He was going to town to pick up Tom from school.

"Zippy! I'm going to get Thomas from school. Mind getting supper ready?" said Harrison.

The house elf appeared and nodded his head, "Of course, Master Harrison. Will there be others?"

"Yes, Regulus and his cousin, Cassiopeia will be staying with us from now on," replied Harrison.

"Right away Master Harrison!" said Zippy before disappearing.

"Rosie! Where are you?" asked Harrison.

"Right here my Lord," said Rosie as she appeared in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have two rooms ready in the west wing of the manor," replied Harrison as he opened the front door.

"Right on it my Lord," said Rosie happily before disappearing.

Harrison shook his head before leaving the manor and apparated to town. He walked over to the elementary school where Tom was attending.

The young wizard didn't wait that long before being tackled by a seven year old Thomas Slytherin-Fudo who had a large grin on his face.

"Daddy, you never guess what happen in class today! Come on, guess!"

Harrison laughed before lifting Tom onto his shoulder's, "Let me see, wasn't today that a Dragon trainer was coming to visit?"

Tom nodded, "That's right! And guess who was able to hold a baby dragon? Me!"

"You don't say? What type of dragon was it?" asked Harrison as they walked over to the apparate location.

"Um…I…I think it was a Chinese Fireball," replied Tom before scratching his head. "Or did he say it was a Norwegian dragon?"

"Well at least those baby dragons are used to human touch," said Harrison.

"Yea, cause Mr. Haddock said that if you ever see one in the wild then you should either walk away from the dragon or show that you don't mean no harm," replied Tom.

"And good advice as different dragon means different dangers," stated Harrison before stopping. "Well, hold on tight Thomas."

Tom nodded his head before holding onto Harrison as the raven wizard apparated back home.

"Yuck! I hate side apparated Daddy! Next time please bring the broom," begged Tom as his face was a bit of green.

Harrison laughed, "Alright but there is a reason why I didn't bring the broom this time. You see, Regulus and Cassiopeia will be staying here from now on so I had to make sure everything is already for them."

Tom smiled, "Cassiopeia is staying here?!"

"Yes, around supper so work on your homework," said Harrison as he set Tom down. "Don't rush and I will look over them before you have to cleanup for supper."

"Yes sir!" said Tom before dashing inside the manor.

Two hours later, Harrison was helping Regulus and Cassiopeia move their belongings to the west wing while Tom was just finishing up for supper.

Just as they were about to eat, Yuki apparated into the kitchen.

"Oh! That is the last time I am taking a long trip – ah! Harrison, Regulus, Cassiopeia and Tom, how are you all?"

"Grandma!" shouted Tom happily before running towards her feet.

"I see that Harrison has taken care of you since my absence," said Yuk before looking over to her son. "Did Thomas behave while I was gone?"

Harrison smiled, "Sure has Mother. By the way, Regulus and his cousin, Cassiopeia will be staying with us from now on."

"Wonderful!" said Yuki happily as she picked up her grandson before walking over to the table. "It looks like I came in at the prefect time – supper time!"

"I thought you were going to stay at Russia for a couple of more days, Mother," said Harrison as he took the head seat. "What happen?"

"Oh nothing bad," said Yuki before smiling happily. "Can't a woman see her son and grandson? How are they fairing and everything?"

Harrison chuckled, "I guess. So how was your trip?"

Yuki waved her head, "It was alright. Nothing really changed over there for the past 100 years since the last time I was over there visiting."

Regulus twitched his eyebrow, "100 years you say…"

"Cousin Reggie, be nice," said Cassiopeia before smiling. "I am glad you had a wonderful time over there Lady Yuki. Maybe next time, I can come along."

"I'll see what I can do," said Yuki before winking. "But the meantime you need to find yourself a job. What career did you chose?"

"I'm not sure but I will think of something," replied Cassiopeia. "In the meantime, I was thinking to see if I can volunteer at the hospital here for the time being."

"Right, you are excellent healer," said Harrison before nodding. "I think…I can help you out. Let me go talk to my friend, Martha who is the Head nurse. She will definitely help you on getting a volunteer work or even a job at the hospital."

Cassiopeia smiled, "Oh thank you Lord Slytherin! I will be so grateful if you do!"

Harrison sighs, "You know, you can call me Uncle if you like. You don't have to be so formal."

"Sorry…force of habit," said Cassiopeia. "Oh right, Lady Yuki are you planning to take back the throne of the Wizarding world anytime soon?"

The house elves started to magically place the food to everyone.

"Not as of yet," replied Yuki before making a face. "Besides the currently Minister believes there is no such thing of a ruler. I have Lord Malfoy helping me by giving hints to him that the rulers of the Wizarding world are still alive."

Regulus snorted, "That Minster will not take the hints unless you show face to face, Lady Yuki."

Yuki frown, "I have…noticed that as well but let's not worry about that. I will be taking back my seat once Harrison finishes his studies."

"How long will that take?" wondered Cassiopeia.

Yuki thought for a moment, "I believe another three years."

"It would have been shorter but Mother thought it would be best if I study some advance magic before taking Mastery for all subjects before Thomas goes to Hogwarts," replied Harrison.

"Advance magic? Only powerful wizards can perform them," said Regulus before whistling. "I didn't think that the bloodline of the Royal and Noble house of Fudo and Noble house of Slytherin are that powerful."

Yuki winked at him, "The Fudo's have been living since the early 1300's and original lived in Japan before one of my ancestor's moved here in Britain around 1500's."

"So did your family know the four founder's?" asked Cassiopeia.

"Oh very but mostly Salazar and his Godfather, Merlin," replied Yuki. "I was blood adopted by Salazar when my parents went out for a midnight walk but were attacked by muggles."

"Muggles back then were unsure about magic," said Regulus. "I blame their beliefs about the devil and pin it on us wizards."

"At least over here, muggles are not like that anymore," stated Cassiopeia.

"That's true," murmured Harrison.

"Well let's talk about this later," said Regulus before grinning. "When are you planning to take your son to his first Quidditch game, Harrison?"

Harrison and Cassiopeia shook their heads while Yuki giggled while still having young Tom sitting on her lap.

-Summer 1936, Black Manor-

"Come back here Cygnus! And give me back my drawing book!" shouted seven year old Orion Black. "Uncle Harry gave me that!"

Seven year old Cygnus Black stick out his tongue, "No way! Not after that prank you pulled a week ago! Payback time cousin!"

"Aw come on – Lucretia! Cygnus wouldn't give me back my book!" whined Orion as he spotted his older sister coming from the west hallway.

Lucretia turned around before seeing her little brother and young cousin running at the hallways. She sighs before taking out her wand.

"Now how did that spell go again – oh right! **Petrificus Totalus!** "

Suddenly the two boys froze from where they stood before falling down to the floor.

Lucretia walked over to Cygnus and grabbed the coloring book from him before saying the counter spell.

"Next time, I wouldn't be so nice. Now if two are done messing around, we better get going. We need to go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for Hogwarts and I don't want to deal with the rush."

"Right," murmured the two young children.

"Aw come on, I hear that Thomas is coming along," said Lucretia.

"Really?" said Cygnus.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go! Let's go!" said Orion as he grabbed hold onto his sister's hand.

"Ah! Orion, wait! Don't pull me like that!" said Lucretia as she was being pulled while Cygnus laughed and followed them.

They went over to the living room where their parents and their other siblings were waiting for them.

"It's about time you three come down," stated Dorea. "We were about to leave without you."

"I bet you were," murmured Lucretia before sighing. "Can we just go? I really don't want to wait that long for my robes."

"You are not the only one there," said Walburga.

Pollux sighs, "Let's get going as your Uncle Regulus and Harrison is waiting for us at Flourish & Blotts. They are getting your textbooks for you."

"Well one down from the list," said Lucretia. She took out the list of supplies before marking off textbooks from the list.

"Shall we then?" said Irma before getting the floo powder. She place it in front it to Walburga, "Remember, pronounce it loud and clearly. And make sure you close your mouth after you say your destination."

"Yes Mother," said Walburga before grabbing a bit of floo powder. She tossed it to the fireplace before shouting her location, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

-Flourish & Blotts-

"Did you find anything Thomas?" asked Harrison.

"Mm…I am a bit interested of the Beginner Defense book but I rather get some ice cream," replied Tom. "Can we go get some afterwards?"

"I don't see why not," replied Regulus.

"If you like Cassiopeia and I can take the younger children to Florean Fortescue's," offered Yuki.

"Are you sure?" asked Regulus before making a face. "Cygnus and Orion can be a handful if you are not watching or playing attention to them."

"Handful? You call those boys handful?" said Yuki before laughing a bit. "I have seen more handful children as I was living at the higher statues at my era."

"They…couldn't be all that bad, could they?" asked Harrison as he picked up Tom and placed him onto his shoulders.

Yuki turned around and whistled.

Regulus and Cassiopeia paled a bit while Harrison slapped his forehead.

"Well then," said Regulus before clearing his throat. "I um better get going as the textbooks should be ready by now."

Harrison lean over to Yuki, "Mother, please behave."

Yuki smiled before winked at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about – ah! There they are! Over here you guys!"

"Tommy!" shouted the young boys.

"Hey guys," greeted Tom. He looked down to Harrison. "Da – I mean Father, can you please place me down?"

Harrison smiled before nodding. The moment he placed Tom down, Cygnus and Orion dashed over to him and started chatting with him about Quidditch.

"Hello," greeted Walburga and Lucretia.

"Morning Lord Fudo and Madam Fudo," greeted Dorea. "As well to you Uncle Regulus and sister, Cassiopeia."

Harrison sighs before smiling, "Morning girls. Ready for Hogwarts? And ready to go back, Dorea?"

"You bet," said the young girls while Dorea just nodded.

Melania smiled, "Well then let's get started. Did Regulus get the textbook yet?"

"Just about Melania," replied Regulus as he returned. He patted his coat pocket before grinning, "Walburga and Lucretia's 1st year books and Dorea's 6th year books right here."

"Wonderful!" said Irma. "Let's get going as it looks like it's getting rather crowded in here."

"Then I suggest that you got to Madam Malkin's Robes as the fitting can take a while," said Cassiopeia before grinning. "While Madam Fudo and I will take the younger children to Florean Fortescue's."

Pollux frown, "Are you sure? These boys can be a handful."

"Please don't start with that," murmured Regulus as he waved his hand. "Madam Fudo can handle it as she has heavy experience of…handful children."

"If you say so," said Arcturus before nodding. "Alright. Cassiopeia watch over your younger cousins while we shop for the supplies for school."

"Very well, sir," said Cassiopeia before looking over to the young children. "So you three boys, shall we go get some ice cream?"

"Yea!"

"Have fun," said Yuki as she left with the children and Cassiopeia.

Arcturus and Pollux sighs dramatically while Harrison smirked a bit. Seeing as they will be at the robe shop for quite some time.

"Well why don't Reg and I go get the potion ingredients for you girls while you tackle the robes," said Harrison.

Arcturus and Pollux paled.

"W-Wait Harrison!" said Pollux.

"Don't leave us alone with the girls," begged Arcturus.

Harrison grinned before grabbing onto Regulus' arm and dashed out of the bookstore.

"You know…I am having second thoughts of Harrison being adopted," said Arcturus before making a face. "He acts just like Madam Fudo."

"Well he say it was an ancient Blood Adoption ritual," stated Pollux.

"Right," murmured Arcturus.

The two men followed their wives and daughters to the robe store where they had to wait for a while until their turn. It didn't take long for Dorea to go while Lucretia and Walburga went to another room for first year students.

Dorea went to the room where there was another being fitted. She was all too familiar who he was, Charlus Potter.

She seen him a few times in a few Ministry parties and some of her classes in Hogwarts.

Truth to be told, she fancy the oldest Potter heir. She had a crush on him since her 3rd year while he was in his 4th year.

' _Like he will notice me anyway,'_ thought Dorea sadly. Everyone knows that no Gryffindor and a Slytherin would get along, let alone be together.

Dorea sighs sadly before walking over to the stool where the assistants were starting to measure her. Suddenly out of pure luck, Charlus smiled to her.

"Hello Black, how are you?"

Dorea blushes a bit, "Um…fine, thanks for asking. Um how about you, Potter?"

"The same," replied Charlus before smiling. "How are your siblings? Are two of your siblings going to start their 1st year?"

"Oh why yes," said Dorea. "My nieces, Walburga and Lucretia. How about your brother? Fleamont?"

Charlus sighs, "He's alright but annoying little brat. He talks nonstop about his position of being top Seeker in his Quidditch team."

Dorea nods, "That's right. Most of the time, he would be able to get the snitch and end the game for Gryffindor. Last year, he won the Quidditch cup to the Gryffindor but didn't win the House cup as it went to Ravenclaw."

"Indeed," murmured Charlus. "He was bragging about it throughout the summer. I am just glad that Euphemia would come over and visit to make Fleamont to stop."

"Those two seem happy together, don't you agree?" said Dorea.

"I guess," replied Charlus softly. "Hey, B – I mean Dorea, if I can call you that? Do you…want to hang out or something? You know before we go back to classes."

Dorea blushes, "Ah! Um well…yes, you can call me by my first name and – yes! I would love! Oh but I first need to ask my parents' permission."

"R-Right, I'll send an owl letter to them later day then," said Charles. The assistant told him that she was finished measuring him and his robes will be ready in about two hours.

Charlus nodded before saying good bye to Dorea and left.

The 6th year Slytherin stared blankly before squeaking happily. Once the assistant told her that she was done measuring and to get her robes later, she dashed over to find her brother who had a grim look on his face.

"Brother! Oh brother! You have no idea how happy I am!" said Dorea before giggling.

"Oh and could this happiness be something do with the eldest Potter," said Pollux with a smirk.

Dorea nodded, "Yes! He asked me out, brother! Oh please, you have to convince our parents to let me go out with him, please!"

"Alright, alright," said Pollux. "Let me think of something. Come on, you still need to owl treats for your owl and…a new bag? What's wrong with the one you have last year?"

Dorea pouts, "Orion and Cygnus happen, there is no more to say."

"Right," murmured Pollux. "Let's go see if the two girls are done yet."

Dorea nodded before the two walked over to find Walburga look over at the cloaks while Lucretia was looking over at the gloves.

Arcturus was standing nearby them while Irma and Melania were helping them out.

"Are you two done, yet?" wondered Pollux.

"Oh they have but they are being picky about their gloves and winter cloaks," replied Arcturus.

"I'm not being picky Father," said Lucretia before sticking out her tongue. She went back looking over the gloves.

"That's right Uncle," said Walburga as she was looking at a green winter cloak before putting it back. "It has to be the right one with the right color."

Pollux and Arcturus sighs while Dorea walked over to them and helped them out on finding their gloves and cloaks.

"Well, that's done with," said Irma. She told young Malkin to deliver the robes to via owl and send it to Black Manor.

"Let's go and find Harry and Reg," said Melania. "They should be done getting the potion ingredients. Cassiopeia, Madam Yuki and the boys most likely be at the Quidditch store."

"Of course," murmured Walburga and Lucretia.

Harrison and Regulus were waiting for them outside of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Before all of them headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies where they found Orion and Cygnus looking over at the brooms while Tom was standing by his grandmother.

Cassiopeia was by Orion and Cygnus.

"There you boys are at," said Walburga.

Tom turned around before smiling happily and ran over to Harrison.

"Father, there are a few toys at the front that are really cool! Can I have at least only one, please?"

Harrison smiled, "I don't see why not. Excuse me everyone while I go and buy Thomas his toy."

Pollux and Arcturus nodded before coming their ears as Orion and Cygnus whined.

"Aw! That's no fair! Can't we get something too?"

Pollux grit his teeth, "Not if you whine like that! Behave yourselves! This is no way how you should be acting! You know better!"

Orion and Cygnus looked down sadly.

"Sorry Father/Uncle Pollux."

"Right, come on," said Regulus. "Let's go as Harrison is waiting for us. We still need to finish getting Walburga and Lucretia's cauldrons."

Everyone nodded before heading out to get the rest of the girls school supplies. When they finished, it was late afternoon as they returned to Slytherin Manor.

As the girls and the young boys went over to their respected rooms, the adults headed over to the living room where they found Hugo and Lillian Evans seating on the couches.

"Ah had fun shopping for the girl's school supplies," said Hugo.

"Very," murmured Pollux and Arcturus.

Harrison shook his head before smiling over to the Evans, "When did you guys arrive?"

"About half an hour ago," replied Lillian. "Rosie opened the door for us once she knows it was us and had helped us unpack our things to our rooms."

"Well then let's have lunch,' said Yuki before grinning. "I feel I am about to pass out if I don't get something in my tummy."

Pollux and Arcturus step back a bit and covered their necks. Regulus whistled a bit as he covered his neck as well.

"Oh come now, don't be like that," said Yuki before calling Zippy. "Have you started lunch?"

"I have my Lady and here is your drink," replied Zippy before handing over a crimson liquid to her. "Will there be anything else?"

"Make sure you alert the children that lunch will be ready soon," said Yuki. "Remember, they are all in the east wing of the manor."

Zippy nodded before disappearing.

"Shall we?" said Yuki as she smirked a bit. She could see that Arcturus, Pollux and Regulus sighs in relief while Irma and Melania shook their heads.

"You really like to torture them, Mother," said Harrison.

Yuki shrug, "What can I say? Fun teasing is my kind of ideal entertainment."

Harrison sighs while the others laughed nervously before heading over to the dinner table to have lunch.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Me: Well this is done but head of warning, tomorrow (for me that is, the 20** **th)** **I am going to undergo a kidney stone surgery removal so I have no idea when I will update the next chapter but don't worry, I will have this story finish like this one was my first HP fanfic.**

 **It needs to be finish and I will.**

 **I believe I will be able to work on Chapter 3 after three to four weeks after my surgery.**

 **Until then, ciao guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry guys for this long update but I had to make sure that I had the timeline right…well the ages of the characters and their year of houses that is.**

 **As for the surgery, it went well but unfortunately I have to undergo another surgery, three days before Christmas but the doc said this might be the last one so cross your fingers guys and wish me luck!**

 **Anyway, I like to thank those who read and fave the story. To those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, Penny is wise, adenoide, Wishfull-star and – I thank thy.**

 **White collar black wolf: I'm glad you liking it so far and hope you continue off reading the rest of the story.**

 **Penny is wise: Orion and Walburga are cousins original which I am following in the Black family tree the best I can. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Adenoide: I did feel better but I will be having another one soon…yippee, not. I'm glad you are like the families as I try my best to think how they would act and behave at the time. As for the Evans, yes they are Lily's Great-Grandparents.**

 **Wishfull-star: I happy to know that you love my OC but sadly she wouldn't be in this chapter much, sorry. I still hope you enjoy reading this update.**

 **: I am planning to finish this story, don't worry but it does takes long for me to type a chapter cause I want to make sure I have everything right and all.**

 **And you're welcome about writing this fanfic as I had this idea for quite some time and I'm planning to finish it no matter what.**

 **Onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings (changed): Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

 **-Break Line-**

-Slytherin Manor, Aug. 1938-

"Hogwarts robes, Lord Fudo?" asked Malkin.

Harrison smiles, "Yes, for my son Madam Malkin."

"Very well, come this way young man and we will get you fitted," said Malkin.

Tom nodded before letting go of his father's hand and followed Malkin to the back where the fitting rooms where at.

Harrison went over to grab the necessary gloves and winter coat before grabbing the ones that Tom would like and added them with the school robes.

While he waited, Harrison was in thought of what has happen for the past two years.

Cassiopeia, with the help of Martha got a job in the clinic at the town. Everyone loves her kind hearted spirit to the children where she got the attention to a young man named Michael Andrews.

He came from a halfblood family that is from Salem, Massachusetts.

Michael was skilled in healing and Potions. He was working on his Potion Mastery while volunteering in the same clinic where Cassiopeia works.

Just after a year, the two got married and where living in Slytherin Manor at the small cottage not too far from the main manor.

Dorea, after graduating, she married with Charles Potter and the two were living happily together in one of the estates that Charles inherited as the being the eldest Potter.

As for the youngest, Fleamont was dating Euphemia even after graduation, the two would spent some time together before Euphemia had to go back to school.

Walburga, Lucretia and Abraxas were going to their third year in Hogwarts. The three promised Harrison that they will show and protect Tom once he starts attending Hogwarts this coming September.

Orion and Cygnus were sad as they were going to be alone. They would play with Tom and Harold, the Evans' son but now, the two will be attending school.

Harrison shook his head before seeing Tom coming back to him and hide behind his coat.

"A shy one," said Malkin before telling the cost for the clothes.

Harrison payed for the robes before shrinking the bag and pocketed it into his pocket. Harrison took Tom out of the store before heading over to the bookstore to get his first year books.

"Hey Dad, did you attended Hogwarts? And if you did, what house were you sorted?" asked Tom.

Harrison froze before biting his lower lip, "N-No, sadly I didn't went to Hogwarts. Grandma Yuki didn't want me to attend there for safe reasons."

"Oh," said Tom sadly. "Do you wish you had attended Hogwarts, Dad? And if you had to guess, what house would you have been sorted at?"

"Y-Yea, I guess I would have love to go and about the house," said Harrison. "I would say that I would have been sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"So you wouldn't be disappointed if I get sorted into a different house," said Tom softly.

Harrison smiles, "No matter what house you get sorted, I will be very proud of you. Just remember that, alright."

Tom smiled and nodded his head.

Harrison looked away and felt bad for lying to Tom. He couldn't tell him that he did attend Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor but how can you explain to a twelve year old boy about time travel?

He shook it off and would ask Yuki about it as he can't keep secrets from his son. Yes, he views young Tom, the former Dark Lord who killed his parents as his son.

' _Well he can't be 'the Dark Lord' if he never turns into one and will never killed James and Lily,'_ thought Harrison.

They reached over to the bookstore where they meet Lucretia and Walburga getting their school books with their father's, Arcturus and Pollux.

"Harry, we were wondering where you were at," said Arcturus. "Morning Thomas, ready to start your first year in Hogwarts?"

Tom smiled before nodding his head while Harrison shook his head.

"I'm quite fine Arcturus," replied Harrison. "Pollux, how is Alphard faring? He was quite sick the last time I saw him."

"He's alright and quite better," replied Pollux. "The Clinic did a wonderful job healing him even though it took about three months. He should be alright once he attends Hogwarts in about two years."

Tom sighs in relief as he never could play with Cygnus older brother, Alphard as he was usually sick most of the time.

"Father, let's company Tom to get his wand," said Walburga before looking over to Tom. "You still haven't gotten your wand, have you?"

Tom shook his head, "Not yet but after getting my books, I will."

"Oh let's go with them Father," said Lucretia happily. "I want to know what wand Tom gets."

Arcturus and Pollux sighs before nodding his head.

"Very well," said Pollux. "You don't mind we tag along, Harrison?"

"But of course not, might calm down Tom as you know how shy he can get," replied Harrison while Tom blushes a bit.

Walburga and Lucretia giggled and awe how cute Tom felt embarrassed before hugging him dearly.

"Don't worry, Thomas, we are here with you," said Lucretia.

Tom sighs, "Girls."

Arcturus, Pollux and Harrison laughed before getting the books and headed out to Ollivanders shop. They entered to find the wand maker at the front of the desk.

"Ah good morning to you all," greeted Ollivander. "I take it is young Fudo's turn now, correct?"

"That's right," said Harrison.

"Ah Lord Fudo, what an honor to see you again," said Ollivander. "Tell me how is your Mother fairing? Is she still as the same the last time I saw her?"

"Mother? Yea, she is fine," replied Harrison before making a face. "But she gave me a damn lessons before I took my Masteries."

"Which you passed with flying colors," murmured Arcturus. "You are the ever first wizard to ever take all of the Mastery of every subject."

"With high marks," said Pollux.

Harrison grinned and rubbed his head before clearing his throat.

"It was thanks to Ollivander. He found the prefect wand for me which served me well during the exams."

"I would have never thought that wand would ever be paired up with a wizard," said Ollivander. "I would say that wand have been here since the shop has been opened."

Arcturus whistles, "Never thought you would have such a powerful wand Harry. Mind if I know what it is before Tom getting his?"

"Ollivander?" said Harrison.

"Stibnite gemstone wand with snake venom core, 10 inches," replied Ollivander.

"Stibnite gemstone?" wondered Pollux.

Harrison sighs before taking out his crystal gem wand that had a black handle.

"This wand has a little myth to it. It says that it matches to Salazar Slytherin's wand."

Arcturus and Pollux widen their eyes in shock while Lucretia and Walburga were in awe.

"Now shall we find out young Fudo's wand," said Ollivander before taking out his measuring tape. "What arm do you write with?"

"My right," replied Tom softly.

Ollivander nodded before measuring his hand and went over to the back of the shop. He came back with a few boxes and started handing different wands to Tom.

The last one in the pile, accepted Tom.

"Ah! Yes, Yew with Phoenix feather, 13 ½ inches," said Ollivander happily. "Great with Defense and a bit of Transfiguration."

"A Phoenix feather as a core," said Lucretia in awe. "It is quite rare for a Phoenix to donate one of his feathers. How were you able to get one, Ollivander?"

"Headmaster Armando Dippet has a Phoenix as a familiar and gave me two feathers that offered to give to me," replied Ollivander.

"Lucky Tom," murmured Walburga before smiling. "But that's pretty cool though."

Tom grinned happily before looking back at his very own wand.

"How much will that be, Ollivander?" asked Harrison.

"7 galleons," replied Ollivander.

After paying the wand, the small group left the wand shop and went over to the Leaky Cauldron. They ordered something to eat before continuing off with their shopping.

When Harrison and Tom arrived back home, it was late noon and they saw that Cassiopeia was looking over some patients documents while Michael was writing a few billings.

"Afternoon you two, where are Lillian and Hugo?" asked Harrison.

"They took Harold to enroll him to his school for the upcoming year," replied Michael. "They should be coming soon."

"How was your trip to Diagon Alley?" asked Cassiopeia.

"Pretty good as we ran into your brother and cousin," replied Harrison.

"Mm too bad I couldn't come along but this papers can't fill them out on their own," said Cassiopeia before Harrison gave her a look. "Oh you know what I mean Uncle Harrison."

"Right," murmured Harrison.

That's when a small Boa Constrictor came slithering to Tom.

"Nagini! Did you miss me girl?" said Tom happily. He picked up the snake before going over the window and started hissing in Parseltongue.

"You sure it was wise to give him a Boa Constrictor as a familiar, Harrison?" wondered Michael. "I mean they are quite protective creatures but they are still dangerous to young kids."

"You don't need to worry," said Harrison before walking over to the small bar and poured himself a cup of firewhiskey. "Nagini is a loyal snake to Thomas and wouldn't let nothing happen to him."

"Aw, how sweet," said Cassiopeia. "Though I highly doubt that he can take her to Hogwarts."

"No, he can't but she understand why she can't be with her young master," said Harrison.

"It's going to be a slight quiet around here," said Michael. "Normally, Orion and Cygnus would come over and spend time with Thomas and Harold after their lessons."

"That's true," said Harrison before walking over to Tom. "Best to make sure you have everything packed before September 1st, alright?"

Tom nodded before carefully picking up Nagini and walked out to his room. He was walking past a hallway when he came across a portrait that had five people in it.

"The four Founders and Merlin," murmured Tom.

On the right side, was a man with fuzzy red hair and has bright light blue eyes. He was wearing red and gold robes with a black wizarding hat.

Next to him, was a young woman with long bright blond hair and has light brown eyes. She was wearing yellow and black robes and was holding onto a strange plant.

Next to her, was a man with messy black hair and has bright emerald eyes. He was wearing green and silver robes and had a small Basilisk around his neck.

The far left, was a young woman with long ebony hair and has dark sapphire eyes. She was wearing blue and bronze and was holding onto a book.

Sitting in the middle, was an elderly man with a long white beard and has bright lavender eyes. He was wearing a silver and light blue robes and was holding onto a long staff.

" _ **The one that is holding the young Queen, looks like your Father, young master,"**_ hissed Nagini.

" _ **They…do look awfully similar but Dad has emerald-sapphire eyes while Grandfather Salazar has emerald eyes,"**_ hissed Tom.

" _ **I like young master's Father, he's kind and healed me,"**_ hissed Nagini.

" _ **That's Dad for yea, Nagini. Come on, I have to make sure everything is packed,"**_ hissed Tom.

The young Fudo gave a bow to his ancestors before continuing off to his room and placed Nagini onto the open window before looking over his school supplies.

-King Cross, Sept. 1-

Tom was pushing his cart while walking in the middle between Walburga and Lucretia. Abraxas was in front as if he was guiding the three of them to their destination.

Platform 9 ¾.

They reached to the platform 9 and 10 before Abraxas stopped and looked over to him.

"This will be your first time going through the portal. If you feel nervous than have your Father push you through the portal."

Tom bite his lip before nodding his head.

"We will meet you on the other side, Tom," said Walburga before pushing her cart and ran straight to the wall. Pollux followed suit after her.

"I'm going to find a compartment just for the four of us," said Lucretia before going through the wall and her father, Arcturus followed.

Abraxas smiled softly to him before going over to the wall with his father by him.

Harrison walked over to Tom and placed his hand onto his adopted son's shoulder. Tom looked up to see his father smiling to him.

"Come on or you'll miss the train."

Tom nodded before dashing to the wall with his father and before he knows it, he was staring at the crimson train that said 'Hogwarts Express' on the front.

"Now where did they go to?" murmured Harrison.

They didn't take long to find the others who were not too far and were standing near an open entrance to the train. Harrison guided Tom to where the others were standing.

"Come on, Lucretia found a compartment quite fast," said Abraxas. He helped his young friend board his suitcase onto the train and into the compartment.

Afterwards, the two boys went out to say their farewells to their parents.

Tom could see that Walburga was being hugged by her younger brothers who happened to show up with their mother to say good-bye to her.

Lucretia had Orion holding onto her legs tightly while Melania was trying to pull him away and Pollux was talking to his daughter.

Tom felt a bit jealous not knowing what a mother's love was. He knows that his grandma loves him and his father adores him but what does it feel to have a mother?

The young Fudo looked down before feeling his father's hand onto his shoulders. He turned to see his father's kind smile before he bend down to his level and placed his hand onto his head.

"I'm sorry if you feel left out of not having a complete family Tom but just so you know that Grandma and I love you ever so much. Don't you ever forget that, understand?"

Tom widen his eyes before feeling a tear run down from his cheeks. He quickly rubbed his eyes before burying his head onto his father's chest.

"I know but it would be nice to have someone that I can call Mom. I only have a bunch of Aunts but that's it."

Harrison smiles softly, "I know but hey, you'll never know that I might find someone that will love us both. Is that alright with you?"

Tom nods, "Yea, it would. I'm going to miss you so much Dad."

"Me too," murmured Harrison before planting a kiss onto his son's forehead. "That's from your Grandmother as she was going to be busy this morning so she asked me to give you a kiss from her."

Tom smiled before giving a kiss onto his father's cheek.

"Then I will return her kiss by giving her one."

Harrison laughed before standing up and handed Tom a bag with a few galleons inside.

"A little something for you to buy during the train ride but make sure you don't buy too much sweets or you wouldn't have enough room for the feast."

"Feast?" asked Tom.

"That's what Walburga, Lucretia and Abraxas told me about in their first owl message in their first year," replied Harrison.

That's when the train gave its final warning before it was going to depart.

Tom gave his father one last hug before dashing over to where his friends were waiting and entered the train. They entered into their compartment where Abraxas opened the window and let Tom look out.

The young Fudo could see Orion and Cygnus shouting their names and were crying while Alphard was waving good-bye to them.

Tom looked over to see his father giving him a warm smile.

The train started to move and Tom continued to look out the window before he could not see his father's face.

He took a sit by the window before looking down at his hands sadly.

"Don't worry Tom," said Lucretia. "You'll see him again in Christmas break. I felt the same way to my parents in my first year as well."

"You can send him a bunch of owl messages if you like," suggested Walburga before making a face. "That's what my little brothers did to me."

"Ah yes, I remember that," said Abraxas before smirking. "The first few week in our first year, Walburga got total of 40 owl messages from her brothers. It was mostly questions about 'How is school?' or 'Are the classes hard?' something like that."

"4 – 40?!" said Tom in disbelief. "You got 40 messages from them?!"

"I did and it was bloody hell annoying," replied Walburga. "I just hope it doesn't happen again."

Lucretia and Abraxas smirked at each other while Tom shook his head before looking out window.

Hours passed where Abraxas was telling Tom what he would suspect in his classes while Lucretia and Walburga were chatting among themselves.

That's when the compartment door opened and standing there was a young dark hair girl with green eyes. She was wearing her school robes which had the Gryffindor tie and seal on her right side.

"Hello, you don't mind if I sit with you four? There is no more room as far as I can see."

Lucretia smiles, "We don't mind but you wouldn't mind sharing it with two Slytherins? My cousin Walburga and Abraxas are third year Slytherins."

"I don't mind as long as they don't cause trouble."

"We wouldn't and if I remember correctly, you are Minerva McGonagall, a second year Gryffindor. I'm Abraxas Malfoy, pleasure meeting you."

Minerva nods, "That's right…weird, my parents tells me that I need to be careful with the Slytherins as they couldn't be trusted but I can see that you two are different."

Walburga smiled before moving over so that Minerva can seat by her.

"We are," said Lucretia. "We know the true history of what really happened to Salazar Slytherin and we are going to honor his true ambitions."

"The true history?" said Minerva. "You mean to tell me that Slytherin wasn't evil and hated the muggleborns?"

"That's right. Sorry, I'm Thomas Fudo, first year student and I'm descendant to Slytherin from my Grandmother but what the history books say about my Great-Grandfather is a total lie."

Minerva widens her eyes, "You're kidding me?! Then what's the truth? Can you tell me please? Um but mind if I know your names?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Lucretia Black, third year Ravenclaw."

"And I'm Walburga Black, third year Slytherin."

"As for the truth of Salazar Slytherin, let us start in the beginning," said Tom before telling Minerva the history of Salazar.

It took the rest of the train ride for Tom to tell Minerva the truth before the train stopped. Tom had to separate with friends as he had to go with the other first years with the Ground Keeper.

They used boats to go across the lake where it said to be rumored that there was a Giant Squid.

Tom was walking with a boy that had light brown hair and had light brown eyes. He was able to hear that his name was Nicholas Longbottom.

The young Fudo remembers seeing him a few years back but never really had the chance to talk to him much.

There were a few other students that he remembers seeing but couldn't recall their names.

Tom and the other first years walked up to a long stairway before stopping in front of a pair of giant doors where the Ground Keeper told them to wait before walking away.

A man with auburn hair with a bit of gray strands came in front of them before smiling warmly.

"Evening to you all, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore and I will be your Transfiguration Professor. Beyond this doors will start your education of magic but before we can start the feast, you will be sorted into a house. You can be sorted into the house of bravery, Gryffindor, the house of knowledge, Ravenclaw, the house of loyalty, Hufflepuff or the house of cunning, Slytherin."

Tom frowns a bit upon hearing when this man used a different tone when he said about the Slytherins, not like the other houses.

When Albus said that he will return to announce their arrival, Tom looked around to see that a few students were a bit nervous while some were chatting happily among themselves.

It wasn't long that Albus came back and opened the doors for them.

They walked to a long hallway between two tables before stopping in front of the Head Table.

Albus walked forward before picking up an old black hat and magically summoned a parchment onto his head.

"Now I'm going to call out your names where you will be sorted to your house by the sorting hat," said Albus as he started off the names.

"Fudo, Thomas!"

Tom took deep breath before walking over to the stool and took a sit. He felt the sorting hat being placed onto his head and heard a voice inside of his head.

" **Ah, what do we have here? An adopted child from the Fudo bloodline? It's been a long time that I have not sorted someone from that family."**

" **W-Would that me my Grandmother?"** asked Tom.

" **Yes, Lady Yuki Slytherin-Fudo and Merlin, she was a handful I must say. Lord Slytherin had to keep an eye opened for her or she would somehow cause some kind of trouble."**

Tom smiled upon hearing of his grandmother's time in Hogwarts but it was too bad that his father didn't attend Hogwarts.

" **Now then, where shall I sort you? Mm, I see so you were adopted by the current Lord Slytherin-Fudo…your life wasn't that pleasant at the start but you endure it the best you can until you were adopted. Your ambitions are quite like your Great-Grandfather and your knowledge is like your adopted Great-Aunt Rowena, where shall I place you?"**

Tom bit his lip and hoped to be sorted to his rightful house, where his father and grandmother would be proud of.

" **Yes, everything is right here. Good luck young Slytherin heir as you will need it to reunite the four houses once again –** Slytherin!"

Tom sighs in relief before feeling the hat being removed. He got up from the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table where he took a seat by Abraxas.

"Crabbe, Adrian – Slytherin!"

"Goyle, Johnson – Slytherin!"

"Lestrange, Samuel – Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Nicholas – Gryffindor!"

"Lupin, John – Gryffindor!"

"Moon, Elizabeth – Hufflepuff!"

"Rosier, Druella – Ravenclaw!"

"Wilson, Augusata – Gryffindor!"

An elderly man stood up and smiled warmly to the students.

"Welcome everyone, I'm your Headmaster Armando Dippet and this will be your beginning of your education of your future. Come let us enjoy our first meal together before tomorrow morning where you will start class."

Headmaster Dippet clapped his hands and the food magically appeared on the tables.

Tom eye's shined when he saw the varieties of foods in front him and didn't know which one to choose from. Luckily, Abraxas helped him out on deciding what to eat first while Walburga made sure that Tom didn't eat too many sweets.

The young Fudo was enjoying his meal when someone interrupted him.

"Fudo, right? Does that mean you are from a Pureblood family from Japan?"

"Well my Grandmother is original from Japan before coming here so I guess," replied Tom before frowning. "Why are you asking?"

"Cause only Pureblood wizards and witches are allowed to be sorted into the house of the great Salazar Slytherin. And I have not ever heard your surname before."

"I see," murmured Tom before sighing. "Well what I can say to you is that my family is a Pureblood bloodline."

"Good as I don't want to know that I was sitting next to a filthy mudblood. The name's Samuel Lestrange, pleasure meeting you Fudo as I never meet an overseas Pureblood wizard."

"Um likewise Lestrange," said Tom.

"Hey if you like, you can hang out with me and my friends," said Samuel with a smug on his face. "I can tell you which families to become friends with and the ones to avoid which are mostly those blood traitors that support those filthy muggles and mudblood."

"Sorry but he is under my watch Lestrange," said Abraxas as he took his cup. He glared over to the first year, "He doesn't need your lousy help, Lestrange."

"Shut up Malfoy," snapped Samuel before grit his teeth. "I don't care what my Father said to make allies with you! I can prove to him that I can make to the Wizarding world without your help, Malfoy!"

Abraxas smirks, "If you say so Lestrange but let me tell you this, a young hatchling wouldn't survive out there at the real world if they don't know where to find their survival."

Samuel grits his teeth before looking over at Tom.

"So what's going to be your chose, Fudo? Me or that low life Malfoy?"

"I know Abraxas since coming here to Britain and the Black family so my answer is no, sorry," replied Tom before returning back to his meal.

Samuel cursed silently before looking over the other way while Walburga gave Tom a thumb up. Abraxas ruffled Tom's head before talking to some other older classmates.

Tom sighs before looking down at his hands.

' _I guess reuniting the house will be trouble than I thought it will be but that is not going to stop me. Maybe I can make friends with Longbottom and I can ask Minerva to be friends with me too."_

After the feast, the Slytherin Prefect lead the first year students to the dungeons where the Slytherin common rooms where at.

Tom and the other first year students were introduce to their Head house, Professor Horace Slughorn who happens to be their Potion Professor as well.

When introductions were done, the Prefects told them that they will be having a roommate to share before showing them their hallway to their dorms.

Tom learned he was rooming with a boy named Richard Parkinson who was not half bad but he was rather snobby.

The young Fudo didn't care as long as he didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother him.

Tom, with determination in his mind, went to bed and hoped his years in Hogwarts wouldn't be that troublesome.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Me: Done and done!**

 **Finally! I never thought I was ever going to update this chapter for you guys!**

 **I sort of had a bit of a writer's block on almost all of my Harry Potter's stories but I finally have some ideas after for so long, so please forgive me it took me this long to update.**

 **I am hoping to update around…February 2016 but that is just a guess so please be patient with me and wait what happens to Tom's new view on life.**

 **Until next time guys, ciao! And have an early Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey there guys, here is Chapter 4 with much more detailed things.**

 **But before you read, let us give a moment a silence for the honor of Alan Rickman, the greatest actor who ever lived!**

 **We will never forget you, oh sweet prince. May you rest in peace.**

 **To those who reviewed: Wishfull-star, lilyflower101 and Penny is wise – I thank you.**

 **Wishfull-star: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Lilyflower101: Dumbledore will always butt in so I wouldn't be surprised if he did or tries to do.**

 **Penny is wise: Thanks. Yes, it is sad that Tom can't bring Nagini but having a Basilisk to hang out with, someone is going to have a party, right?**

 **Onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

Hogwarts was amazing through Tom's view minus the fact he had to endure Samuel and his lackey friends but that didn't bother him one bit.

Not to mention, he had Abraxas and Walburga at his side. It would seem that Samuel hated Abraxas to the bone but Tom didn't care as long as he was away from the Lestrange heir.

Throughout his first and second year, he tried his best to have the top marks in all of his classes but it would seem that History of Magic wouldn't get the high mark.

Tom hoped that his dad will understand and let it slip.

All of his professors praised him for his good work but for some odd reason, his Transfiguration professor always gave him a certain look before looking the other way around.

It gave Tom a chill through his back but didn't really think much of it.

During in his second year, he set out to find his Great-Grandfather's familiar but the question, where was the entrance?

It wasn't until close to the end of the year, he and Walburga were waiting for Lucretia who was at that the bathroom. She came out and told them that one of the sinks didn't work and it had a snake symbol on it.

Tom, not caring for entering the girl's loo, dashed inside with the two girls following.

Lucretia pointed the sink that had the snake design where Tom started speaking in Parseltongue. The sink opened that lead down to the bottom of the school.

' _The Chamber of Secrets,'_ thought Tom.

It was since decided that they were going to use the chamber as a studying place or just to hang out. Not to mention, to make sure that his Great-Grandfather's familiar was alright.

Tom made a few friends outside from the Slytherin house.

Minerva and Nicholas would meet him at the library for a study session, Monday and Wednesday.

There were a few negative comments going around the school but they didn't listen and continued on. Abraxas, Walburga and Lucretia would join in the study session to help them out.

In his third and fourth year were pretty much the same minus that fact that Orion and Cygnus are finally attending Hogwarts.

Both got sorted into the house of Slytherin.

Orion introduced them to a fellow classmate to them, Eileen Prince where he meet her during the train ride while Cygnus was trying to find the sweet cart.

Cygnus, on the other hand, met a half giant named Rubeus Hagrid while trying to find the sweet cart before taking him to their compartment.

Eileen was sorted into Slytherin while Rubeus was sorted into Gryffindor.

Tom wishes that in his fifth year, he can find a friend in the house of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but for now, he is getting ready to return back to Hogwarts.

-Slytherin Manor, August 1942-

Tom was looking over at his school supplies and making sure that he had everything ready while Nagini was sunbathing at the balcony.

Suddenly Rosie apparated into his room and was jumping up and down.

"Young Master Fudo! Young Master Fudo! Master Harrison has collapsed!"

"What?!" shouted Tom before dashing out of his room. He quickly went over to his dad's room but Cassiopeia and Michael were at the door.

Harold was glaring over to them before looking over to Tom.

"If you were planning to see your Dad then you have to wait until your Grandmother say so. She has these two guarding the door so we wouldn't just barge in there."

"He's my Father! I have the right to go and see him!" snapped Tom.

"I know Thomas but your Grandmother was serious not to let you in," said Cassiopeia sadly. She sighs, "You're not the only one that wants to know what's wrong with him."

"I might know what's going on," murmured Michael.

"Do you?" asked Harold.

Michael nodded, "He's coming of age and the creature blood is starting to activate. It wouldn't be long until he will be like his Mother."

"Creature blood?" asked Harold. "What creature blood is it?"

Cassiopeia and Michael looked at each other before Cassiopeia sighs and looked over to them.

"Vampire as the Fudo's were directed descendants from a Vampire heiress."

Tom and Harold widen their eyes before looking over at the master bedroom.

"Is…he going to be ok?" asked Harold.

"Harrison will be in pain for a few days," replied Michael before smiling. "Not too worry, your Father is a strong man Tom. Those pains will be nothing to him, I know for a fact."

Tom nodded slowly before hearing footsteps coming towards them. The young Fudo turned over to see a man with silver hair that was held up into a pointy tail, pale skin with crimson red eyes and fangs coming out of his mouth.

He was wearing a long red coat, a white silk shirt, a cross like collar around his neck, black pants and black shoes.

The master door opened and come out was Yuki with a serious look on her face.

"It's about a bloody fucking time you got here. What took you so long, Vlad?"

Tom and Harold flinches as Yuki rarely uses her serious tone around them. Normally she is cheerful and caring but right now, she looked like you don't want to mess with her.

"Come now, Yuki. Is that a way to treat an old friend of yours," said Vlad before smirking. "Greetings everyone, I am Lord Vlad Dracula, the head of all Vampires."

Tom and Harold open their mouths in shock while Cassiopeia and Michael bowed to him.

"Pleasure meeting you Lord Dracula, I'm Cassiopeia Andrews nee Black."

"Michael Andrews, Lord Dracula."

Vlad nodded before looking over to Yuki, "So your son's blood has come of age, correct?"

"Yes and you know, young Vampires are required to adjust having their fangs and drinking blood," replied Yuki before frowning. "He cannot stay here."

Tom widens his eyes and turned to his grandmother. What does she mean that his father can't stay at Slytherin manor?

Vlad nodded, "Very well, I will take him to the others with me tonight and we wouldn't be coming back until next year."

"Right – Zippy!" said Yuki as the house elf apparated next to her. "Have my son's belongings packed and ready to go."

Zippy nodded his head before apparating into the master bedroom.

"Best to see how he is," murmured Vlad. "He can attack the house elf without thinking because he will be craving blood once his fangs are set in."

Yuki nodded before Vlad entered to the master bedroom and turned over to her grandson.

"I'm sorry Tom but your Father needs to leave for a time being, if not he will go to a frenzy attack on any of us. He needs to learn how to control his blood cravings and how to deal being a vampire."

"I…I…n-no, I understand Grandmother," said Tom sadly. "I-Is it possible that I can see him before he leaves though?"

Yuki frowns before thinking it over for a minute and nodded.

"Only for a few minutes but afterwards, you need to leave. He will have no control over his strength and his blood cravings, understood?"

Tom nodded before following his grandmother to the master bedroom. He recalls the times when he was younger that he would come to his father's room when he felt lonely.

The young Fudo could see that his father was sitting on his bed while Vlad was holding onto his shoulders and Zippy was finishing packing his clothes.

Vlad frowned, "It was not wise to bring the young child here. Harrison's fangs are set in and his eyes are crimson red."

"He is carving for his first drink," murmured Yuki before signaling Tom to stay put.

Tom watched his grandmother march over to his father before biting her wrist. The young Fudo step back a bit as he couldn't believe what she just did.

What further shocked Tom was when his grandmother handed over her wrist to his father and had him drink her own blood.

Tom could see that his father didn't want to do it but he didn't have much of a chose as his grandmother shoved her wrist onto his mouth.

"Drink it," ordered Yuki seriously.

Harrison having no saying drank the offering blood to the point where his eyes returned back to emerald-sapphire.

"Damn it, Mother! Did you really have to shove your wrist onto my mouth like that?!" snapped Harrison as he pushed away her wrist, away from his mouth.

"I had to if not, you would have attacked either your son or the house elf," replied Yuki.

Harrison widens his eyes before looking over to see his son standing by the entrance to his room. He sighs heavily before smiling softly over to Tom.

"I hope I didn't scare you Tom. Are you going to be alright on your own for one whole year?"

"Um…y-yea Dad, don't worry about me," replied Tom. "And I wouldn't be alone as the others will be with me."

"Right," said Harrison softly before getting another pain going through his body. His emerald-sapphire eyes were slowly flashing back to crimson red.

Yuki walked over to Tom and guided him out of the master bedroom.

"I'm sorry Tom but it would be best if you stay at the west wing of the manor while your Father uses the east wing before he leaves."

"Wait! Can't I say good-bye to him?" said Tom.

Yuki shook her head, "I'm sorry but you can't. Please stay in your rooms, understand?"

Tom was about to argue when Cassiopeia stopped him before nodding her head.

"Let me take them to the cottage, away from the manor while you two finish up packing Harrison's things. Send a house elf to let us know when we can return back to the manor."

"Very well, go," said Yuki before walking back inside the master bedroom.

"Come on Tom, let's go," said Harold.

"Y-Yea," murmured Tom before following his cousin.

Cassiopeia went to find Lillian and Hugo while Michael took the boys to the cottage estate. It took about an hour when Zippy apparated to the cottage to notify them that Harrison has left with Lord Dracula.

"Tom, do you…want to do something? You know poker or walk around the village?" suggested Harold.

"N-No, I'll be going to my room and head to bed early if you don't mind," said Tom softly before walking to his room.

"Poor Thomas," said Lillian. "He adores his Father deeply and not having him around for one whole year must be devastating for him."

"Not to mention, this will be the first year that his Father wouldn't be here in his birthday," stated Hugo. "The two of them would have a special day, just the two of them but now they wouldn't be able to do that."

"Thomas," said Cassiopeia softly.

Meanwhile, Tom was sitting at the balcony and was staring at the night sky before placing his head between his legs.

"Dad…good luck and please come back to me."

Nagini slithered over to his shoulders before rubbing onto his cheeks.

" _ **What's wrong master? Why are you sad?"**_

" _ **My Dad Nagini…he left and I wouldn't be able to see him until next year when I will be going to my 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **year,"**_ replied Tom.

" _ **Don't worry master, you'll get to see your Father soon as I don't think he would miss your birthday,"**_ hissed Nagini.

Tom smiled before petting onto her head and looked over the night sky again. He can recall the times when his dad would take him out to watch the night sky before heading off to bed.

The young Fudo headed back inside to his room to see Harold sitting onto his chair.

"What's up Harry?" asked Tom as he used his cousin's nickname name.

"I was just wondering Tom," replied Harold. "I know that you were adopted from the Fudo's but what kind of adoption did they do?"

"What you mean?" wondered Tom.

"Well, there is the normal adoption that your surname is changed and then there is a blood adoption where you replace your old blood to your adopted parents," explained Harold.

"Well it would be obvious that my Father did a blood adoption to me," said Tom before biting his lip. "I think, why are you wondering about that?"

"Well that would mean that you have to endure that kind of pain in some point in the future," said Harold. "But that's if he did the blood adoption ritual."

"How in Merlin's name do you know this stuff even though you are a squib," said Tom.

Harold shrugs off his shoulders, "I get bored so I read whatever book is lying around at the library here."

"Right," murmured Tom before sighing. "Look if you want to know for sure than we can ask my Grandmother when she returns."

Harold nodded, "Alright and while we wait, let's play a round of Wizarding chess. You in or are you chicken, cousin?"

Tom smirked before taking out his chess set and placed in front of Harold.

"I never back down from a challenge – you're on! Loser has to clean the other's room without any help of the house elves, deal?"

Harold smirked, "Deal! But you are going to regret it dear cousin of mine."

"We'll see about that, Harry," said Tom.

Weeks went by and soon school started again where Tom started in his fifth year. Not to mention he was a Slytherin Perfect.

The young Fudo got a few pointers from Abraxas as he was the Head boy while Walburga was Head Girl.

The elective classes he chose were Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. He was interested about the magical creatures since he was young from the stories that his father would read to him. As for Ancient Runes, he wanted a challenge and boy, did he get one.

Tom was lucky that Lucretia kept her old notes from when she began the elective class.

Not only that, Lucretia introduced them to Myrtle Warren who was a year younger, a fellow Ravenclaw and a muggleborn.

Rubeus was great friends with her, her only friend.

"The reason why she doesn't have many friends because the teasing she gets from everyone," stated Druella, a fifth year Ravenclaw and Perfect. "Olive Hornby, a fourth year Gryffindor and her lackeys tease Warren of her glasses and acne."

"Oh you poor dear," said Augusata Wilson, a fifth year Gryffindor. She gave the young girl a hug before turning over to Tom, "As Prefect, you have the authority to give detention to those low lives."

Tom sighs before nodding to his friend. The young Fudo's friends grow a bit since the beginning of the school year.

From Gryffindor, there is Ignatius Prewett, John Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid and Augusata Wilson. From Hufflepuff, there is Elizabeth Moon, Ella Anderson and Seraphina Bones. And from Ravenclaw, there was Druella Rosier, Myrtle Warren and Daniel Alfredson.

"I will have a word to the Head house of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," said Tom.

"You…would really do that for me?" asked Myrtle.

Eileen smiled softly before grabbing hold onto her hand, "Of course, you are our friend now and the Slytherins have the same loyalty as a Hufflepuff."

Myrtle looked at them before giving them a warm smile.

"Thank you."

Tom's group of friends would hang out by the Great Lake and would work on their assignments, ignoring the backslash comments.

The young Fudo writes to his father and would tell him everything what has happen. He didn't want to leave anything from him on what happen, each week.

He also asked him if he was blood adopted but when his father's reply, it shocked him. It turns out that he was adopted by the muggle way, no blood adoption.

His father promise him that he will explain to him why he didn't blood adopt him before he went to his 6th year.

Tom still has not told his father of the uneasy feelings when he is around by his Transfiguration professor but that didn't stop him from getting top marks.

Just like his father, passing all Masteries of all subjects.

In his father's letters, it looks like he was faring pretty good but his training was intense and hates to drink the blood of humans.

Tom fears that he wouldn't able to see his father in his birthday if he doesn't at least control his blood cravings. The young Fudo shook his head before heading off to bed and hoping to see his father once again.

-Baltimore, Belmont Manor-

Harrison clenched onto his chest as he was walking over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of blood. He stared at it before drinking the red liquid quickly.

"Damn it! I will never get use to drinking this bloody thing," said Harrison angrily before taking a seat at the table. He sighs heavily before leaning backwards onto the chair.

He's been here for the past three months and so far, he has learned to call forth his shadow element with much ease and able to control his strength.

Harrison understands why Yuki taught him wandless magic as his wand doesn't work for him any longer. He had Yuki to place his wand somewhere safe in Slytherin manor.

He was planning to hand over the wand to his son on his birthday but first, he needs to control his vampire abilities in order to be around humans.

Harrison sighs and placed his hand over to his temple, "At the rate, I'm going at…I may not be able to see Tom in December. Damn it."

"With that attitude, you wouldn't."

Harrison snapped his head and turned over to see a young woman with long ebony hair with emerald eyes, slight pale skin and her fangs were showing as she smiled.

She was wearing mini dress with a Victorian design and had a cross like collar around her neck with a ruby gem in the middle. She had long black stocking and black shoes.

"Who…are you?" asked Harrison.

"Oh sorry, I'm Liza Scarlet Dracula, pleasure meeting a fellow vampire trainee."

"Dracula?" said Harrison. "Are you by any chance related to Lord Dracula?"

"I'm his youngest daughter," replied Liza. She walked over to Harrison and sat across from him, "I have two older brothers but they are officially full vampires and helping Father to find stray or abandon young vampires around the world."

"You don't say," said Harrison. "So…your vampire blood activated as well?"

Liza nodded, "Last month but I think I am getting the hang of it."

"At least one of us is getting used to it," murmured Harrison.

"I may be but it's still strange to suddenly eat normal foods to just drinking blood," said Liza before smiling. "But I found a way that I can still eat meat and not drink any human blood."

Harrison dropped his head onto the table before leaning over to her.

"Please! Can you show me? I really need to get these cravings under control in order for me to return to my son for his birthday in December!"

Liza smiled, "I would love to but in one condition."

Harrison sighs, "And what condition would that be?"

"Simple," said Liza before smiling. "Go on a date with me and I can show you around Baltimore at the same time. What do you say?"

"Just one date?" asked Harrison.

"Well…I hope not," said Liza as her cheeks blushed red. She played her hands between her legs, "To tell you the truth, I found you quite charming and cute than any other trainee vampires here."

Harrison leans back to his chair as his cheeks started to blush crimson red. He turned a bit to his left, "Y-You don't say."

"So…do we have a deal?" asked Liza softly.

Harrison sighs before nodding, "It's a deal and…if by any chance I have fun in our date, we can have another one if you like."

Liza widens her eyes before jumping off from her seat and jumped onto Harrison's lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Oh thank you! Thank you – ah! Yes, the blood cravings! Tomorrow morning, come to the kitchen where I can show you what I do before the day starts, ok?"

Harrison nodded slowly while his cheeks are still red.

Liza smiled at him before getting off from his lap and dashed out of the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow!"

Harrison waved his hand softly before slumping onto his chair and run his hand over his hair.

"What – Did I just get a bloody date with another vampire?!"

-Baltimore, Oct. 20-

"So what you think of Baltimore, Harrison?" asked Liza before smiling. "It's pretty amazing when the city goes dark, don't you think?"

Harrison smiled, "It's not that bad and it is pretty wicked. The harbor looks not that bad."

"You should see the parks around here," said Liza happily. "My favorite is Gwynns Falls/Leakin Park, want to go and see it?"

"I don't see why not," replied Harrison. "Lead the way."

Liza smiled before grabbing hold onto Harrison's hand before taking him to the park. It didn't take that long for them to arrive where Liza showed Harrison a few historical locations in the park.

"In the mid-1800s, a man named Thomas Winans, who helped build the St. Petersburg-Moscow railroad, returned here and established this meadow and build his estate. The Victorian mansion was called Orianda and there is a small wooden chapel at the top of the hill," said Liza.

The two of them were standing nearby the estate and were walking around.

"How old where you to know this?" asked Harrison.

"Um, I believe I was around five when my Father took me to a history lesson," replied Liza before smiling. "I found it so fascinating that I would come here ever since."

"I can see why," said Harrison. "Is there anything else about this place? I saw like a fort not too far from here."

Liza smiled, "Yes, it's a mock battlement which was built to protect the Confederate-sympathizing Winans family or was it to represent a Crimean War fortification. I can't recall but it was one of the two."

"Well it looks like to protect the family but we can't really say for sure unless we were there," said Harrison.

Liza laughed, "That's true. I know for sure that my Father and your Mother would know about it and some elder Vampires. We can ask them later if you like."

"Sure, so where to?" said Harrison before smiling. "I'm starting to like this park as well."

Liza squeaked before grabbing hold onto Harrison, "Oh there are a lot more to see which means more dates, right? Please say it!"

Harrison laughed, "Yes, but in a way, you will be taking me out as I am new around here."

"That's true," said Liza. "Come on, I know this place in the Wizarding section that serves great food for us vampires."

"Lead the way," said Harrison.

It turns out that Liza eats raw meat and drinks the blood of animals rather the blood of humans. She didn't want to drink any human blood as no one could see if there was anything bad in them.

The meat is still cooked but it's rare and blood leaks out.

Harrison finds it much easier to drink and his training is becoming much easier. Not only was he able to drink a few amounts of animal blood, he was able to control to switch his eye color.

Unknown to them, Lord Dracula noticed something forming around his daughter and young Slytherin-Fudo. He didn't think of it until he saw the faint aura flowing around them when they are together.

Vlad smirked before sending a message to Yuki.

"Looks like our families are going to combine together after all these centuries, Lady Slytherin-Fudo."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Me: Sorry for the long update…once again but I am pleased to know that you guys waited patiently for this update.**

 **Until next time, ciao for now and R.I.P for our beloved Potion Professor.**

 **See yea guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys, long time no see…or read, I guess. I hope you guys were not waiting that long for this chapter and I hope you all like it.**

 **I would like to thank those who read/fave/alerted this story.**

 **To those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, Wishfull-star, Porcelain and Frankenteen, Penny is wise, lilyflower101 and thewolf74 – I thank you all.**

 **white collar black wolf: I'm glad you like it. The old version of this was not so good so I hope this version is much better and explains things way better than the old one. Enjoy!**

 **Wishfull-star: Why thank you! I had to add a scene how Harrison meet Liza, not like the old version which was a summary on how they met. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Porcelain and Frankenteen: He will always be remembered, in our hearts and memories.**

 **Penny is wise: Thanks and yes, Fumbles is a creepy pedophile… (shiver) better have your wand out just in case.**

 **lilyflower101: Oh he will, don't worry about it. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **thewolf74: Everyone needs a second chance in life, don't you agree? Even the villains as most of the time how they grow up, lead them to their future – good or bad. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

-Baltimore, Oct. 26, 1942-

"You summoned us Father," said Liza as she and Harrison entered to Vlad's study.

"That is correct," said Vlad as he pointed to the chairs. "There is something we need to discuss, immediately."

Harrison and Liza looked at each other before taking a seat.

"I have noticed for the past few days, you two have been spending quite some time together," said Vlad before smirking. "Care to explain?"

Harrison and Liza widen their eyes before looking the other way and were blushing.

"Um well, you see Daddy," stuttered Liza as she played around her fingers. "I…I was just showing Harrison around the neighborhood, that's all."

"Is that so, Liza," said Vlad before looking over to Harrison. "Tell me Slytherin-Fudo; is what my daughter telling me is true?"

"Well in a way, yes," replied Harrison, nervously. "She has been showing me some historical places around a few parks around here and showed me where the Wizarding stores were at."

"I see," said Vlad as he narrowed his eyes. "And what do you think of Baltimore?"

"It's…pretty good actually," answered Harrison, honestly. "I wouldn't mind bringing my son here for a vacation."

"Ah yes, Thomas, correct?" said Vlad before smirking. "Quite a splendid boy you have there, Slytherin-Fudo. Yuki talks quite fondly about him and yourself whenever she comes over here."

"You don't say," murmured Harrison.

"So was that all Father? Harrison and I need to practice on our shadow magic," said Liza.

"Of course dear, you two may go," said Vlad as he dismiss them. The two left the room, hand by hand, that Vlad took noticed.

He waited until someone walked out from the hiding entrance.

"I see what you mean, Vlad," said Yuki before walking over to the window. She scanned around before spotting them, "To think that my son and your daughter are soul mates."

"Indeed," said Vlad. He walked over to Yuki and watched the two young vampires, "Do you think they know the connection as least?"

"Liza should know about the connection but Harrison has no clue," replied Yuki before sighing. "I never had the time to tell him about Vampire culture and having a soul mate."

"Well then, he would be learning about it soon," said Vlad before smirking. "That is what we are going to discuss this week."

"Then suspect me on Friday so that I can tell the two love birds about their connection," said Yuki before summoning her cloak. "I need to get going as I have some business in Britain."

"I take it that you are finally getting your rightful place in the throne of the Wizarding world," said Vlad.

"You…can say that," murmured Yuki before apparating out of the manor.

Vlad shook his head before continuing watching Harrison and Liza who were practicing on how to vanish and reappearing from the shadows.

They were able to perform it after a few minutes of practicing while the other trainee Vampires where still trying to get to vanish away.

' _Their connection is helping them perform their Vampire abilities much ease,'_ thought Vlad before walking away from the window.

Within the couple of weeks passed and Harrison was getting a bit nervous as it was getting close to December. He has been able to control his blood cravings for as long as a week, he could control how much strength he can summon and call forth on his shadow magic with ease.

Even casting the Unforgivable curses was no problem.

Harrison was pacing around his room, nervously while Liza was trying to calm him down.

"Sal, please try to calm down," said Liza as she was using Harrison's middle name. "You wouldn't be able to control your magic if you don't!"

"I know Liza but December is practically around the corner and I haven't gotten any word that I am allowed to go back to Britain for Christmas," said Harrison.

Liza sighs before walking over to Harrison and hold onto him, dearly.

"Be patient Sal as I know how important is to you to see your son, on his birthday no less."

Harrison sighs before holding onto Liza's hand, "I don't…I don't want to disappoint him. It would be wonderful if you are able to come with me to Britain and met him."

"I would love to meet your son," said Liza softly before planting a kiss on Harrison's cheek. "Come, how about we take a walk around the gardens? That usually calms you down."

"Alright," murmured Harrison but just as they were about to leave, Edinburg walked up to them. "What's up Ed? How's your studies been going?"

"Oh quite fine," replied Edinburg before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes! Lord Dracula requested your presence in his study."

Harrison nodded his head, "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. I better get going as we do have an exam coming up," said Edinburg before walking away from them.

Liza looked over to Harrison, "Do you think it might be what you have been waiting for?"

"I hope," murmured Harrison. "Come on, let's go."

Liza nodded before the two walked to Vlad's study which was on the North wing of the manor. It didn't took long for them arrive to their destination and walked in.

There inside was Vlad, sitting on his chair while Yuki was standing by the double window.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" asked Harrison.

"Sit," ordered Yuki before looking over to them. "We need to talk about something rather important that you must know or rather…starting to form."

Harrison had a confuse look on his face while Liza widen her eyes.

"It's about the connection, correct?" stated Liza.

"Correct," replied Yuki as she walked over to Vlad. "Three days ago, you two learned about Vampires having soul bond mates rather just marrying someone."

Harrison and Liza nodded.

"Tell me, how Vampires found out when they are in a presence of their mates?" questioned Yuki.

"By the smell of their blood," replied Harrison. "But it depends on ages though. For older vampires, just the smell of the blood from their bond will call to them like a melody but for young vampires, it may be hard to know until they are close to their bond or if they have a taste of their blood which will be addictive to the other."

"To complete the bond, both vampires have to drink each other's blood," finished Liza.

"Perfect!" said Yuki happily before smirking. "So when are you two going to seal the bond?"

Harrison and Liza widen their eyes before blushing crimson red.

"What?! Are you telling me that my soul mate is Liza?!" said Harrison. "Not that I don't mind for her to be my soul mate!"

Liza smiled softly before looking at her father, "Is it true Father? Is Harrison my soul mate?"

Vlad sighs, "It's true my dear. I have noticed it for quite some time when you two were spending quite some time together. That's when I noticed a faint but strong bond connection forming from the both of you."

Harrison sighs, "So…what happens now?"

"Simple, you will complete the bond then we can return back to Britain," replied Yuki. "Just enough time to spend Christmas of there."

Harrison widens his eyes before getting up from his seat, "Seriously? I – We can go to Britain? Just like that?"

Yuki nodded, "That's correct but…before we do the bonding seal; they need to know about your 'true' past."

"Right," murmured Harrison.

"What does she mean Sal?" asked Liza as she wanted to know much more of her soul mate and future husband.

Harrison sighs before taking his seat and looked over to Liza, "I…what am I going to tell you has to be kept a secret until I know that my son can handle it."

Liza gave Harrison a strange look before nodding her head, "As your soul bond, I will stand by your side, no matter about your past."

"Right," murmured Harrison before taking a deep breath and started to tell her his former identity and timeline.

It took about an hour to inform Liza and Vlad about how Harrison was really Harry Potter who was born in the year of 1980, Thomas was really Tom Riddle Jr. and was formally a dark wizard and etc.

Liza was at in a daze after Harrison finished his tale.

"I came back with Lady – I mean with my adopted Mother to change history and to stop countless of unnecessary deaths and the First War," finished Harrison before smiling softly. "I…I never thought that I was going to meet my soul mate in this timeline and…fallen in love."

Liza blushes, "Love? You have fallen in love with me? I…I…this is so much to handle."

"We understand young Liza," said Yuki as she leans over to the bookshelf. "If you need time to think about it then we can wait when Harrison comes back from Britain."

Liza frowns before feeling lonely when Harrison got up and walked away from her.

"I'll start packing," said Harrison before walking out of the room.

Liza just sat there before flinching a bit when she heard her father slamming onto his desk. She looked over to him, "D-Dad?"

"Well, are you not going to go after him?" stated Vlad.

Liza opened her mouth before closing it. She bites her lip before getting hit by the head from Yuki.

"W-What was that for, Lady Yuki?! That hurt!"

"Good, now you know how my son feels," said Yuki as she placed the book back at the shelf. "So are you going to let your idiotic stubbornness control your love life or are you going to listen to your heart?"

"I'm not…stubborn," said Liza, softly.

Vlad chuckles, "You quite are. Just like your muggle Mother was."

"My – muggle Mother?!" said Liza. "Father, are you telling me that I am only half a Vampire?"

"That's right but you are the strongest than your two half-brothers," replied Vlad before looking over to his daughter seriously. "But are you going to let your happiness just slip away like that?"

"No! Of course not!" snapped Liza as she got up and ran out of the door. She looked around before running the hallways that leads to Harrison's room.

Liza was about to turn the corner when she ran into someone and both fall to the ground. She rubbed her butt before widening her eyes.

There at the ground was Harrison.

"Sal!" shouted Liza before she hugged him dearly. "I don't need time to think! I want to be with you! Since the day when you were introduced to the manor, I had this warm feeling when I saw you! I want to be your soul mate! I don't care who you are or who you were before! I just want to be with you!"

"Liza," said Harrison, softly before embracing his soul mate.

"If your offer still there, I would love to meet your son or rather my future son," said Liza while having tears in her eyes.

Harrison smiled warmly, "It's still there Liza and you have no idea how you are going to make Tom happy."

"What do you mean?" asked Liza.

"Tom wishes, every year, for a complete family," replied Harrison as both of them got up from the floor. "We are going to have a clingy teenager for the next four weeks."

Liza giggled, "I don't mind as my dream was to have a family of my very own, Sal. Now if you have finished packing your belongings, mind helping me pack as well?"

"Let's first notify your Father and my Mother," said Harrison. "We do need to complete the bonding seal to make it officially."

Liza smiled happily before the two of them ran back to Vlad's study.

-Slytherin Manor, December 21-

"Thomas?" said Dorea as she opened the door to the young Fudo. "Have you finished packing? The rest of the Black family has come including Marius and Alphard."

"I'm…not going down Dorea," murmured Tom while holding onto his familiar, Nagini.

Dorea sighs sadly before walking over to Tom and sat next to him. She gave him a warm smile, "Tom I know how you feel. I too felt sad that your Father had to go in such a short notice but you need to understand that he needed to train himself so that he wouldn't hurt any of us."

"He wouldn't hurt us!" argued Tom. "Dad is not that type of person and you know that! He…He could have train right here!"

"Oh sweetie," said Dora before hearing a few voices, behind the slight open door. She sighs, "Alright, come on out."

There were a few gasps before six teens come inside into Tom's room.

"Explain to me why it was a good idea to eavesdrop to a private conversation?" asked Dorea.

"Hey don't look at me," said Lucretia before pointing to her brother and cousin. "These to dunderheads wanted to come up here and find Tom."

"Squealer," murmured Orion before looking over to his aunt. "We just came here to see if Tom was alright. He was pretty quiet and hardly was with us during in Hogwarts."

"Not to mention, when we were coming back in the train, he didn't want to talk but just stare at the window," stated Cygnus.

Walburga frown, "Idiots! Didn't you two pay any attention to what Aunt Cassiopeia said to us in September?"

Orion and Cygnus thought for a moment before sheepishly shaking their heads.

Alphard sighs, "Uncle Harrison had to move somewhere, far away from here and there is no word when he will be returning. Come on you two, pay attention next time. Even I was told of these and I go to a Muggle School."

"Oh, oops," said the boys.

"So no word that Uncle Harrison is coming?" asked Harold.

Tom shook his head, "No. Dad hasn't sent out a reply from my last letter that I send out two weeks ago."

Everyone sighs sadly before Dorea got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we make some desserts for everyone? We can make everyone's favorite and I can let you guys prank some of the adults, what do you say?"

Cygnus and Orion smiled a bit about pranking someone while the others thought it was not a bad idea to make their favorite desserts.

"Tom, what do you say?" asked Dorea, softly.

"…I guess," murmured Tom before getting up and placed Nagini onto his bed. "Alright, let's go before I lost interest."

Dorea smiled before guiding the six teens out of Tom's room and to the main floor. When they reached to the kitchen, Dorea called forth a house elf and told her to take out the necessary ingredients.

In the living room, the others were talking among themselves.

"Marius, how have you been? It's been awhile that we have talked," said Pollux. "I hear that you entered to a Muggle University, is that true?"

"Yes and it's thanks to Lady Yuki for taking me to Denmark," said Marius. "I find that place quite pleasant. You and your family should really come over and visit."

"We will think about it Marius," said Irma. "Maybe this summer we will go."

"Denmark, huh?" said Michael before smiling. "I have heard that there is this plant that grows in the forest in Denmark but I can't recall. Do you remember, Cassie?"

"Sadly, I don't but let's check on it later," replied Cassiopeia.

Arcturus sighs, "Can't you two go a day of not taking about plants or potions?"

"Nope," replied the couple.

Arcturus made a face while Melania giggled.

That's when Zippy apparated into the living room, "Mistress Cassie, Lady Yuki has returned with two people. She requires young Master Tom to go to the entrance."

"That's odd," murmured Cassiopeia. "Lady Yuki never allowed strangers to enter the manor, besides family members. Bring her here if you please Zippy."

The house elf nodded before apparating out of the living room.

"I wonder who are the two people," wondered Melania.

Before anyone could guess, the doors opened and came in was Yuki, who had a huge grin on her face.

"Aw! It's so nice to see all of you," said Yuki happily. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever…if I say so myself."

"What do you mean, Lady Yuki? And who are the two people did you bring?" asked Arcturus.

Yuki smirked before stepping aside to reveal Harrison and Liza at the doorway.

"Hey there you guys," greeted Harrison. "How is everyone been? Sorry that I have not sent you an owl but I was pretty busy, training on my Vampire abilities."

"Harrison!" said Cassiopeia, happily before giving him a hug. "This is a surprise. I'm so glad that you were able to make it in time for Christmas."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Harrison.

"You damn fang," said Arcturus before placing his hand over Harrison's shoulder. "You could have at least sent us an owl that you will be coming for Christmas."

"Fang?" said Harrison before shaking his head. "Not the best nicknames you can think of, old mate. As for the owl, I couldn't as I barely got the message of coming over here."

"That's right," said Liza. "My Father only told us four days ago and we were quite busy afterwards."

"And who are you madam? And who is your Father?" asked Marius.

"I will introduce her soon but I need everyone to be here," said Harrison before calling his personal house elf onto calling the others to the living room.

"Wonder what they were doing in the kitchen?" wondered Irma.

Arcturus and Pollux made a face, "We might have an idea and you don't want to know."

Everyone laughed knowing that Cygnus and Orion were going to make a dessert prank for their fathers, like always.

"D-Dad?!"

Harrison turned to see his son who had a shock look on his face. He gave him a smile, "Glad to know that you didn't forget about your old man, Tom."

Tom opened his mouth before closing it and dashed over to his father. He embraced the older Fudo before smelling the familiar scent of fresh pine trees and herbs.

"You came, you actually came."

Harrison lowered himself to his son's level before giving him a certain look.

"I wasn't going to miss spending Christmas with you, not now, not ever. Do you understand?"

Tom smiled before nodding his head, "Y-Yea Dad."

Harrison smiled before getting up and smiled over to the other teens, "Hello all of you. I sure hope that you were behaving in Hogwarts."

"Uncle Harrison!"

Normally when all of them piled up onto the older Fudo, he would end up being pin by them but now, since he has extra strength from his Vampire blood, Harrison was able to stand and not fall over.

"You're here! You're here!" said Cygnus before noticing the unknown woman next to Harrison. "Hey, who are you lady?"

Everyone glared over at Cygnus for his bad manners.

Lucretia sighs before hitting her cousin, "You idiot! Show some manners, will you! Sorry about that miss, please forgive my dunderhead cousin for his bad greetings."

Liza giggled, "It's alright. I would have done the same thing if I saw someone new as well."

"So, who are you?" asked Harold.

Harrison smiled before placing his arm around Liza's shoulders and address to the others.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my wife and soul mate, Liza Scarlet Slytherin-Fudo nee Dracula."

"Wife?!" said the men.

"Soul mate?!" said the women.

Tom stared at the woman that was now his step-mother who gave him a warm smile. He blushes a bit before remembering about reading that Vampires get only soul mates for one life time.

Does that mean Liza was also a Vampire, a witch or a muggle?

"Greetings everyone," said Liza, happily. "Sal has told me so many stories about you all! And I can't wait to get to know you myself."

Dorea smiled, "I can't wait to get to know you as well, Aunt Liza."

"Oh my," giggled Liza. "I never would have thought that I would be called an Aunt when my brothers get their own children but I am not complaining!"

Liza went over and hugged Dorea.

"Um question, Lady Liza," said Charles. "Are you um…don't want to sound rude but…um, are you…a Vampire as well?"

"Oh," said Liza before smiling. "I'm half a Vampire, just like Sal. Well I was born a half-Vampire as my Mother was a muggle."

"So you meet Harrison where he was training to control his carvings," said Melania. "Were you training as well?"

"That's correct," replied Liza. "I was staying at Belmont Manor for about a month before Sal came over and I say when I first saw him, I found him rather cute and couldn't take my eyes off of him."

Harrison blushes while Tom was smiling happily. Not only did his father return for Christmas but he has gained a mother as well.

' _I guess of him leaving, was a good thing,'_ thought Tom before grinning like a cat. He went over to his new mother, "We were making some desserts. Mind helping me make Dad's favorite. I need to know what to change since he is a Vampire now."

Liza smiled, "I don't mind at all! Excuse me dear but our son is asking for my presence at the kitchen."

"Of course," said Harrison. "If you like you can ask the house elf, Zippy for a drink if you are thirsty. It would seem that my Mother planned ahead of time for us."

Liza nodded before following her new son and his friends to the kitchen.

"Um drink?" asked Arcturus, nervously.

Harold sighs, "Come now, Arcturus. It's not like we're going to wake up in the middle of the night and try to drink your blood."

"How long can you drink without getting any cravings?" asked Melania.

"For right now, a week before Liza and I have to drink blood but we don't drink human blood," replied Harrison. "We drink animal blood."

"Really?" said Cassiopeia as she found it strange. "I thought that new Vampires are required to drink human blood."

"Human blood or animal blood," said Harrison. "It doesn't matter. Just as long it is blood, my cravings are under control."

Pollux and Arcturus sigh in relief.

Harrison eye's twitch, "Thanks for the support, mates. So tell me, what have I missed?"

-Jan. 1943, Headmaster Dippet's Office-

Harrison sighs before giving out the password to the gargoyle which was not treat related. The password was Unity.

' _Dippet must want the house rivalry to end as well,'_ thought Harrison. He knocked on the door before entering the room, "Afternoon Headmaster Dippet, you requested my presences?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fudo," greeted Armando Dippet. "Why yes but first, would you care for some tea or rather…some fine animal blood?"

Harrison widens his eyes, "H-How did you know?"

Armando laughed warmly which Harrison found it much pleasant than Dumbledore's.

"I know the small traits of a full to half Vampire. Not too worry, I can sense that you are good and I believe your soul mate as well, correct?"

"Um yes, Liza is kind," replied Harrison before shaking his head. "I'm fine for now but thanks. What is it that you need, Headmaster Dippet?"

"Please call me Armando. Now I asked you to come over for…a job employment."

"A job employment?" wondered Harrison.

"I hear quite a few stories from Phineas," said Armando as he pointed to a portrait. The man had long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Phineas Nigellus Black?" murmured Harrison before snapping his fingers. "I believe I recall seeing his portrait in the Black Manor, what kind of stories did you hear about me from Phineas?"

"Plenty…Lord Slytherin," replied Armando, happily.

Harrison's jaw dropped open before glaring over to the sleeping Phineas. He sighs before rubbing his face, "And what job employment are you offering to me? Potion Professor or the Head House of Slytherin?"

"No, no Lord Slytherin," replied Armando. "In matter of fact, my Defense instructor needs to retire and I was hoping that if you would take over the position for the upcoming year and so on."

"Defense?" said Harrison before rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure Armando as I don't have a teaching degree and please call me Harrison."

"You don't have to worry about that, Harrison," said Armando. "I have looked up your profile from the Ministry and noticed that you received high marks of all subjects. It quite surprised me to see that you have all Mastery of all subjects."

Harrison shrugs his shoulders, "It's not really a big deal Armando but if you need someone to teach these children about defense than I will happily to do so."

Armando clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! I will be sending you an owl about your future position. I would advise that you keep this a secret…a little surprise for your son."

Harrison thought for moment, "You know what, why not. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all," said Armando before getting up. "Please, why don't you join with me to lunch? You can meet with your future colleagues."

"Very well," replied Harrison before frowning. "What about my…blood drinking? And I only eat raw meat that is slight cooked."

"Not too worry, I will send a message to my personal elf to give a message to the cook elves that we are having a special guest," said Armando. "Shall we?"

Harrison nodded before following the kind elder wizard to the Great Hall where he spotted his son with his group of friends.

They were sitting in the Ravenclaw table but noticed that they were getting glares from the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

Harrison took a sit by Armando where his food appeared in front of him and noticed that it was still raw and his drink was cow's blood.

"Afternoon Headmaster," greeted Slughorn. "Who is this young man?"

"Ah this is your top student's Father, Harrison Fudo," replied Armando. "I had a bit of a private conversation with him in my office but noticed that lunch started so invited him for lunch."

All the other professors greeted Harrison with warm smiles but when he planted his eyes upon his former Headmaster; his blue eyes were not kind but rather cold.

' _Strange,'_ thought Harrison before frowning a bit. _'I never could imagine that Dumbledore could have a cold look on his face.'_

"D-Dad, what are you doing here?"

Harrison shook off his thoughts before noticing his son standing in front of him. He gave him a smile, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Tom sighs in relief before looking over to Slughorn, "Oh right! Professor Slughorn, when is the next meeting again?"

"Next week, on a Tuesday night young Mr. Fudo," replied Slughorn.

"Thought so," murmured Tom before nodding. "Thanks Professor and see you in June Father. Tell Mother that my friends loved the snacks that she made during winter break."

Harrison nodded, "Will do son. Now go before your friends start missing you."

Thomas sheepishly grins but when he looked over to Dumbledore's direction, he shivered a bit before dashing over back to the Ravenclaw table.

"You…have quite a unique son, Mr. Fudo," said Albus.

"But of course he does Albus," said Slughorn, happily. "His Father is well known in the Ministry as having all Masters of ever subject in history! I wouldn't mind if you come to my lessons and help me teach a few things to my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s students."

"I don't mind at all, just owl me when I should come over," said Harrison before looking over to Dumbledore. _'Something…Something is wrong but what is it? Mother did mention something negative about Dumbledore but I can't recall.'_

He shook off his thoughts and talked to the Hogwarts stuff before heading home to tell Liza about his future job.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Me: Well I hope you all enjoy this update and I hope the next one will be in about…I say (I hope) in about a month or two.**

 **Next chapter will be about Harrison first year of being a professor, Yuki taking back her rightful place in the Wizarding world and a few surprising news from Eileen and Liza.**

 **Ciao for now everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys, how's life been treating yea?**

 **Not much to say minus that I am taking care of my mom who got sick and… 'cough' and playing Hyrule Warriors in the 3ds so yea…**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank those who took their time to read the last chapter and hopefully enjoys reading this new one as well.**

 **Those who reviewed: Penny is wise, white collar black wolf, Wishfull-star, thewolf74 and sexy Seren…I thank you.**

 **I don't see something to reply back in your reviews but what I can say is that I do try my best so that you guys can enjoy the fanfic (with better timeline).**

 **So – onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

-July 1943, Ministry of Magic-

"Minister, there is…um someone here the claims to be…well…"

"I don't have time for this! Just say it already!" snapped the Minister.

The assistant nervously bite his lip before stepping aside where Lord Malfoy stepped inside along with a woman with long ebony hair, golden highlights bangs, crimson tips and had sapphire eyes.

She was wearing a rather elegant silk purple dress robes with a crimson clasp that holds onto a black cape around her neckline. Around her neck had a pendent that had an eagle, a snake, a lion and a badger. On top of her forehead, she was wearing some sort of headpiece.

"L-Lord Malfoy," stuttered the Minister, nervously. "W-What a surprise visit, what can I do for you today? Who is this fine young lady?"

Yuki lifted her eyebrow, "Don't tell me you have forgotten about me, Burbank?"

"Minister Burbank, I present you Lady Yuki," introduced Senior Malfoy before smirking. "Or should I say Princess Yuki Anya Slytherin-Fudo, our rightful ruler to the Wizarding world."

Burbank widen his eyes in shock, "F-Fudo?! You're-You're back and alive?!"

Yuki crossed her arms, "You really think I will die so easily Minister. Your family has been serving the Fudo royal bloodline for several years now. You should know that my family carries Vampire blood."

"O-Of course, i-it would seem that…um I have forgotten, you majesty," stuttered Burbank.

"Right," murmured Yuki before leaning over to his face. "Now would mind – getting off of my chair and go back to your original job, Burbank!"

Burbank stood up immediately and smiled, nervously towards her. He dusted off the chair before offering the leather chair to her, "F-Forgive me, your majesty."

Yuki rolled her eyes before sitting down on the chair. She smiled happily, knowing that she can finally guide her people to the rightful path just like her parents did.

"W-What can I do for you, your majesty?" asked Burbank, nervously.

Yuki thought for a moment before smirking, "What do you think, you dunderhead? Malfoy, have an assembly arranged – immediately!"

Senior Malfoy bowed, "As you wish – Burbank! Anderson! Send some owl messages to the entire Ministry – immediately!"

"Yes, of course Lord Malfoy, right away!"

"Well Lady Yuki, it would seem that you are going to give quite a shock to the Ministry," stated Senior Malfoy before smirking. "You best to warn your son and daughter-in-law of their sudden change of status change."

Yuki giggled, "I could but what's the funny with that? No, let them find out on their own. Come, we best be going to the assembly…mm where is the assembly room?"

Senior Malfoy shook his head before guiding Yuki to the room.

-Aug. 15, Slytherin Manor-

"Young Master, your Father has summoned you to his study," said Zippy as she apparated into Tom's room. "He said it's quite urgent."

"Tell him I will be right there," said Tom.

Zippy nodded before apparating out of the room.

Tom sighs before placing the book he was reading onto his desk. He walked out of his room and headed over to his father's study room which was at the East Wing of the manor.

The Slytherin Perfect could have asked his father's personal elf to apparate to the study but he rather walk over there instead.

When he reached over to his father's study, he opened the door to find his father seating at his chair while looking over some paperwork.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

Harrison pointed over to the vacant chair while still looking over at the paperwork.

Tom titled his head before walking over the chair and took a seat. He waited until his father finished looking over at his work.

Harrison sighs, "I shouldn't have waited this long to look over this agenda. Sorry Tom for the wait, let's get this over with."

Tom nodded, "So…why did you summon me? Did I do something wrong?"

Harrison shook his head before snapping his fingers where a cabinet drawer opened. Inside there was a shallow stone basin which had runes symbols carved around it and it was filled with a silvery substance that looked like a cloud liquid gas.

Tom had a confused look on his face as the silver plate hovered in front of him.

"Um what's this Dad?"

"This is a Pensieve," replied Harrison. "This object is used to view selected memories."

"Alright but what does a Pensieve has to do with what we have to talk about," wondered Tom.

Harrison sighs, "I want you to view the memories that are already inside in the Pensieve. Your Grandmother should be here by the time you have finished viewing those memories."

"You…You're not coming with me?"

"I'm sorry but I have to be here when your Grandmother shows up," replied Harrison.

Tom sighs before dipping his head onto the silvery substance.

Harrison slumped onto his chair before placing his hands onto his head. He was having second thoughts about showing Tom of his memories about the future but he can't keep it a secret any longer.

But the question, will he be able to handle it?

Harrison was too much in thought that he failed to notice his mother apparating into his study. She titled her head before walking over to her adopted son and smacked his head.

"What the hell?!" snapped Harrison as he hold onto his head. "Was it necessary for you to hit me like a bloody mole?!"

Yuki shrugged, "Couldn't help it. Besides, I haven't had any decent fun for quite some time."

Harrison smirked, "I'm guess being a ruler is not much fun, is it Mother?"

"Oh shut it," said Yuki before looking over at the Pensieve. "So is he watching them?"

"Yes," murmured Harrison before biting his lip. "What…How am I going to explain to him? Will he be able to handle it?"

Yuki sighs, "We just have to wait and see, Harrison."

Harrison nodded, slowly before the two waited for Tom to come out of the Pensieve. It took about an hour when Tom got out of the basin with a horror look on his face.

"W-What the bloody hell did I watch, Dad?! W-Who was that Dark Wizard?"

"…He's name is Lord Voldemort," replied Harrison, sadly. "He is a halfblood wizard that hated muggles and muggleborns. He caused the First War about the fate of muggles and muggleborns."

"Voldemort killed many wizarding families, pureblood or halfblood, that went up against him," continued Yuki, seriously. "Though he's attacks were mostly to the muggles and muggleborns."

"But-But why! Why would he do that?!" shouted Tom before looking down sadly. "I can't…I can't believe the man would hurt innocent people like that. Why Dad? Why did you needed to show me those good awful memories?!"

"Because Thomas…I wasn't telling you the truth about my 'past' or rather should I say my future," replied Harrison, sadly.

Tom widens his eyes, "What…do you mean Dad?"

Harrison sighs before having a serious look on his eyes, "What I am going to tell you…must never be told to anyone else unless I or your Grandmother tells you otherwise. Are we clear?"

Tom had an uneasy feeling before nodding his head.

"First off, I originally was born in the year of 1980 on July 31st," started Harrison as he gripped his hands together under his chain. "My parents had to go into hiding after a few months of my birth as Voldemort and his followers will be going after us. But on Halloween, someone betrayed us and gave out our location. He killed my Father first before giving my Mother a chance to life but she refused and he killed her."

"After Harrison's birth Mother sacrificed herself, she somehow active ancient protections spell that Salazar Slytherin created," said Yuki. "While Voldemort was related by Slytherin from a blood adoption, Harrison's Mother was a birth descendent to one of Salazar's sons, Harrison Slytherin-Hufflepuff."

"The protection spell creates an invisible barrier to any of the bloodline to the person who was killed and since both of Harrison's parents were killed by the Killing curse, the spell was doubled."

"The Killing curse rebounded and instead killing me, I was unharmed but it left a mark from the curse," said Harrison before placing his hand onto his forehead. "I had a lightening scar on my forehead but now it's a faint mark ever since Mother adopted me."

"So…So you're from the future and survived one of the unforgivable curse," said Tom in disbelief before frowning. "There…is more, correct?"

Yuki nodded, "During the years, your Father was protecting Hogwarts in his time of schooling. In his 6th year, I finally got the courage and asked for his help of changing the future."

Harrison laughed a bit, "I was…suspicious at first but after getting the true history about the four founders and the possible of changing the future to a better one, I agreed to help."

"But in order of your Father to go to the past, he had to change his blood in order for him to stay at the past. If not, he would have disappeared if any past events have suddenly changed," stated Yuki.

"I accepted the Slytherin-Fudo's blood," said Harrison as he closed his eyes. "And without hesitation, Mother and I went to the past where we went to adopt you first."

"Why?" whispered Tom. "Why was it important to adopt me first, Dad?"

Harrison sighs before looking over at the Pensieve. "Because Tom…Lord Voldemort's true name was Tom Riddle Jr."

Tom thought for a moment before standing up with a shock look on his face. He placed his hands onto his head before shaking it.

"But…But my name was Tom Riddle before I was adopted by you Dad – are you saying that…that I was this Dark Wizard in the future?!"

Harrison bit his lip, "…Yes."

Tom stood for a moment before slumping onto the chair with a disbelief look on his face.

Harrison got up from his chair before walking over to his son and bend down to his eye level. He lifted up his chain to see many emotions going through his son's eyes.

The most he saw was fear.

"Tom, listen to me son. What you saw in the Pensieve was nothing more of a memory now. That future… will not come to be any longer. You have learned and shown that you have a family that loves you, friends that are purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles…you even know the truth about your ancestor, Slytherin wasn't a muggle hating wizard. You have a different future now Tom and it's going to be better."

"How…How do you know it's going to be a better one, D-Dad?" wondered Tom before shaking his head. "What if – What if I do turn into that…Voldemort person? What are you going to do then?!"

Harrison embraced his son, "Because…the Tom Riddle I know was a heartless person and didn't care to anyone even to his own followers. You on the other hand, are different…you do have a heart, you have emotions and care about your family and friends."

Tom grits his teeth before holding onto his father's robes and started crying on them. Not only did this man come from the future but he gave him a second chance even though his future self must have killed so much people.

Killed? Wait…didn't his adopted father say his parents were killed by his hands?

"Who…Who was your birth parent's name, Dad?"

"…James Potter and Lily Evans," replied Harrison.

"Potter…Evans," murmured Tom before widen his eyes. "I killed…I killed my Great-nephew and Great-niece?!"

"No you didn't," said Harrison, softly. "It hasn't happened and it's not going to happen, not now and not ever."

"Dad," murmured Tom before smiling. "Thank you for saving me. Can…Can I help in any way to make sure your efforts of changing the future stays this way?"

Harrison laughed, "What you and your friends are doing in Hogwarts is fine. We want to bring back unity back to Hogwarts and restore Slytherin's name."

Tom smiled before cleaning his tears by using his shirt sleeve. That's when he remembers something, "Dad, there is something strange about my Transfiguration Professor. He keeps given me strange looks."

Harrison and Yuki looked at each other before looking over at Tom, seriously.

"Do you get a slight headache when you look to his eyes?" asked Yuki.

Tom thought for a moment before nodding, "Yea, I do but why?"

"Because Dumbledore is skilled Legilimency which means he was reading your mind," explain Yuki before narrowing her eyes. "That low life bastard…should have known he was and will always be a Dark Wizard when I saw him with Grindelwald."

"G-Grindelwald, but he is the current Dark Wizard that's hurting the muggles and muggleborns," said Tom in shock. "Why would my Transfiguration Professor be hanging out with a Dark Wizard?"

"Because Dumbledore and Grindelwald are lovers," replied Yuki.

Harrison widens his eyes while Tom's jaw dropped.

"And how do you know that Mother?" asked Harrison.

"It's quite obvious," replied Yuki. "When Dumbledore and Grindelwald were younger, the two of them were always together and looking at each other with a lovey dovey look on their faces."

"Like how Fleamont looks at Euphie," stated Tom.

"Correct," said Yuki.

' _Now I must keep an eye on Dumbledore when I am in Hogwarts,'_ thought Harrison before shaking his head. "I will give him the Slytherin pendent for protection but it would seem that we need to train Tom in Occlumency just in case."

"Very well," said Yuki before smirking. "But I will be the one training him while you deal with your…paperwork Harrison."

The young Lord Slytherin made a face, "Aw come on Mother! I need a break from them!"

Yuki grabbed hold onto Tom before glaring over to her son, "Your fault for waiting this long to look over your job agenda."

"Job?" said Tom before smiling. "You got yourself a job Dad?! What is it? Tell me please!"

Harrison smirked, "That is a surprise son. You will find out in September."

Tom had a confused look on his face before being dragged away by his grandmother. He was lead to the library where his grandmother begins teaching him on how to close his mind.

The past two weeks, Yuki has been training Tom on Occlumency which wasn't pleased for the young Slytherin-Fudo. Now he knows why no one messes with his grandmother.

She is barbaric!

Tom sighs before slumping onto his bed.

Nagini slithered over to his side and settled nearby, _**"Tired, hatchling?"**_

" _ **You have no idea Nagini but if it's the only way to keep Dumbledore away from reading my mind then I can endure it,"**_ hissed Tom, softly.

" _ **If you are sure, hatching,"**_ hissed Nagini before lifting up her head. _**"I smell the other hatchlings coming over here."**_

Tom got up from his bed just when his door opened and came in was his friends and his cousins.

"What's up guys? How was your summer been going?"

"Not bad but I got busted for flying on my broom after curfew," replied Orion as he crossed his arms. "Walburga and Lucretia saw me sneak out of the Black manor."

"That was your mistake," stated Abraxas.

"You have better have finished your summer assignments as Abraxas, Lucretia, Walburga and I will not be there to help you out this time," said Minerva.

Orion and Cygnus face's paled, "Aw man!"

Tom smirked, "Now no need to scare the young snakes dear Miss Lioness or I wouldn't be taking you to a date on our first Hogsmeade visit."

Minerva blushes before pouting while the others laughed but one was silent.

"Eileen, what's wrong?" asked Cygnus.

The young Prince heir bites her lip before looking down, "I…I…it's nothing, really."

"Come on dear, spilt it out," said Minerva as she placed her hand onto the young child's head. "Tell us Eileen and if you have a problem then we can try to help you out."

Eileen stayed quiet for a moment before sighing, "Alright. You see, I meet…this rather interesting boy, a muggle boy actually at a bookstore at a muggle village where I closely live by. I would go to the bookstore as an escape from my parents during the summer."

"And when did you meet this boy?" asked Minerva.

"Around when I was about seven," replied Eileen. "I couldn't stand what my parents were saying about the muggles and muggleborns so I used one of our secret passageways to the village and went to the bookstore. I was there for good two hours before I started to get hungry but I realize that I didn't have any money. I was about to head back home when that muggle boy came over to me and handed me some food. We talked until his break was over and I had to head back home but I promised him that I will visit him during his break and lunchtime."

"Aw that's so sweet," said Walburga as she and Lucretia walked in. "Who are you crushing Eileen? Is it someone we know?"

"Nope, it's a muggle," replied Abraxas.

"Oh, that's interesting," said Lucretia before smirking. "What's the muggle's name?"

Eileen blushes, "Tobias Snape."

"Snape?" murmured Abraxas before rubbing his chin. _'Why does that surname sound a bit familiar?'_

"Oh look cousin, little Eileen is blushing," teased Lucretia. "It looks like someone does have a little crush on that Snape boy."

Eileen blushes some more.

Walburga sighs, "Luc, stop teasing Eileen. Now dear, what have you been telling Snape about? I don't want to sound rude but you haven't mention to him that you are a witch, did you?"

"No, of course not," replied Eileen. "We mostly talk about what kind of books we have read or just random things, nothing more."

Cygnus and Orion pouts, "Bookworm."

Walburga walked behind them and smack onto their heads. Cygnus and Orion hold onto their heads before fallen onto their knees.

"That hurt Walburga!"

Everyone laughed before Zippy apparated to the room.

"Young Masters and Mistresses, lunch is about to be served."

"Thanks Zippy, will my parents and the others be there as well," wondered Tom.

"Oh yes, Master Fudo and Mistress Fudo will there," replied Zippy before jumping happily. "The Black's, the Malfoy's and the Potter's are even invited as well."

"Sweet," said Orion, happily. "Aunt Liza's food is the best! Despite of her being a vampire but she knows how to cook."

"She did say she was half a vampire," said Lucretia. "She must have eaten human food before she inherited her vampire abilities."

"Oh right," murmured Orion.

"Hey guys, come on before Fleamont starts eating all of the food," said Harold as he came into the room.

Cygnus and Orion had a panic look on their faces before dashing out of Tom's room.

"They could have waited," murmured Tom before looking over at Zippy. "Mind apparated us to the diner room?"

"I don't mind at all, young Master," replied Zippy before grabbing hold onto Tom's hand. "Everyone grab hold onto Zippy's hand and don't let go."

Everyone nodded before the group apparated out of the room and into the family diner room. There at the table was the Potter's, the Black's and Senior Malfoy.

Harrison was sitting at the head chair while Liza was sitting right by his left.

"Finally decide to join us," said Charlus.

"Charlie, don't be like that," said Fleamont before smiling over to them. "Come and sit down guys so we can finally eat. I'm starving."

"You are always hungry Fleamont," stated Dorea.

Everyone laughed about the small comment before Harrison looked over at Tom's friends.

"Would you two be staying over for lunch, Miss McGonagall and Miss Prince?"

Eileen shook her head, "Thank for the offer Lord Fudo but I really must be going. I'm still yet to pack my clothes and school supplies for the upcoming year."

"The same with me Lord Fudo," replied Minerva. "I must double check my summer assignments before school begins. Maybe next time I will stay over for lunch."

Liza nodded, "Very well. Zippy will you make sure the two of them get to their manors safely?"

"Right away Mistress Fudo," replied Zippy before leading Minerva and Eileen to the living room.

"So…why are we eating over here? I mean we normally eat here at Slytherin manor during holidays or someone's birthday," stated Orion as he took a sit by his father's left.

"True but…there is something to celebrate about," said Arcturus.

"There is?"

"What is it?" asked Walburga.

Irma giggled, "Let's just say that there is going to be another child running around here in Slytherin manor, dear."

Tom and the others thought for a moment before Lucretia gasped in shock.

"Don't tell me! Who? Who's pregnant?! Is it a girl or a boy?"

Cassiopeia smiled, "Why don't you ask Liza herself, dear?"

Tom widens his eyes before looking over at his parents, "Is…Is it true?"

"It's 100% true Tom," replied Liza, happily. "Within a few months, you'll be having a little brother or sister to watch and protect."

"Me? …A-A big brother," murmured Tom.

"Trust me Thomas, you are not missing anything," stated Charlus before pointing over to his own younger brother. "Younger siblings can be a rather the pain in the neck, trust me."

Walburga and Lucretia nodded their heads.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" snapped the younger siblings.

"See what I mean," said Charlus.

Tom smiled a bit before seeing Fleamont, Orion, Cygnus and Alphard with a pout look on their faces while the adults were laughing a bit.

-Sept. 1, Great Hall-

Tom and the others went to respected house seats before watching the sorting.

Tom, the new Head Boy, looked over at the Head table to see all of his professors before widening his eyes to his father seating next to Slughorn.

"What is your Father doing here, Tom?" whispered Walburga.

"I…I have bloody idea," replied Tom as the last student was sorted. "Let's hear what the Headmaster has to say."

"It could be possible that your Father can be a guest," stated Abraxas, quietly. "I mean not too long ago, your family has the royal status in the Wizarding world."

"Don't remind me," murmured Tom. "When my family went out to eat in Hogsmeade, we were practically attacked by wizards and witches."

"You should have seen it coming," stated Eileen. "The _**Daily Prophet**_ had a major headline about it around the end of July. Didn't you see it?"

Tom sighs before shaking his head.

"Welcome my students for another wonderful year here at Hogwarts," greeted Dippet, happily. "Now before we begin, I would like to introduce you to someone. Please give a warm greeting to Lord Harrison Fudo."

"Oh Merlin, is that really Thomas' father?"

"He's handsome!"

"Handsome and don't forget a prince as well."

"Does that make Thomas a prince too?"

Tom looked over to see most of the female students were looking at his adopted father with loving eyes while the some of the male students were glaring at his direction.

"Aw man," murmured Tom as he tries to hide himself.

Walburga and Eileen laughed while Abraxas was giving him comfort support. But the next thing that Dippet said shocked them to the core.

"He will be your Defense Professor for this day forward, now let us enjoy the feast!"

"D-Dad is…our new DADA Professor?!" said Tom in shock.

"Wicked," said Orion in awe. "I've seen Uncle Harry do wicked spells and now we are going to learn from the master!"

"I can't wait for your first DADA class now," said Cygnus, happily.

"But remember boys, you have to call him Professor Fudo, not Uncle Harry in class," stated Walburga.

"Oh right."

Tom banged his head onto the table before hearing someone snorted. He looked up to see it was his rival, Samuel Lestrange who had a sneer.

"I can't believe it. Not only your Grandmother is the Queen but your Father is our DADA Professor. I call bullshit, that's what."

"Just because Lady Fudo dropped your family's statues into the Ministry, doesn't mean you have to attack Tom about it," said Abraxas, darkly.

"Whatever," murmured Samuel before smirking. "I highly doubt that 'Professor Fudo' can teach us anything. I have no idea why Headmaster Dippet hired him as our DADA Professor. I bet he's nothing more of a washed up phony."

Tom grits his teeth but just as he was about to defend his father, the Headmaster announced it was time for bed as tomorrow classes will start.

He sighs before waiting for the young Slytherin students so that he and the Head Girl of Slytherin can show them to where their dormitory was located.

When they finished, he headed over to the dorms where the Head boys and girls were located. He found his bed before slumping onto it and fell asleep.

In the morning, he woke up early to see if there were any first years up already. He didn't want them to get lost on their first day like he did or rather he was close to getting lose.

It was a good thing that he had Walburga and Abraxas helping him.

When he got to the common room, he saw that there were a few first years up with a confuse look on their faces.

"Need help getting to the Great Hall?" asked Tom, politely.

Three of the young girls blushed while the guys looked at him with awe before nodding their heads.

"Come then, follow me and if you need any other help just ask me or a Prefect," said Tom as he guided the few younger students.

When they arrived to the Great Hall, there were a few students eating their breakfast and at the Head table, his father was sitting with Slughorn.

Tom dismissed himself from the young students and rushed over at the Head table.

"D – I mean Professor Fudo, can we talk in private?"

"Of course, if you would excuse me for a moment Slughorn," replied Harrison.

"But of course Harrison, we can finish discussing this during lunch," said the potion professor.

Harrison nodded before guiding his son to the back of the room and closed the door. He looked over at his son and winked at him, "Now didn't I say you were going to find out in September about my new job."

"W-Well yes but a Professor in Hogwarts?!" said Tom, dramatically. "You could at least give me a warning or a hint."

Harrison titled his head, "Now where is the fun with that?"

Tom made a face as his own grandmother says that same thing when she pulls a prank.

"What about Mom? She can't be alone at the manor."

"Cassie and Michael are with her and not to mention the house elves as well," stated Harrison. "Zippy and the others wouldn't let anything happen to her. Merlin, they wouldn't even allow her out of bed this morning."

"So that's why Mom was so pissed off yesterday," said Tom.

"Correct, now is there anything else you need," wondered Harrison. "Classes will start soon and if I'm not mistaken, it's your year I am teaching this morning."

"N-Not really," replied Tom before widening his eyes. "Just…just make sure you show them that you are fit to be our DADA Professor. I know that you are great in Defense…"

Harrison smiled, "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine, promise."

Tom sighs, "If you say so."

"Go on, eat your breakfast and I will meet you in class," said Harrison before guiding his son out of the back room and into the Great Hall. "Heads up, there will be a small pop quiz."

Tom sighs, _'Brutal Dad, that is just brutal and here I thought that Grandmother was a brutal teacher.'_

He walked back to his table where he meet up with his friends and eat breakfast together. It wasn't long until they were walking over to DADA room.

The sixth year students walk inside to find the chairs and the desk gone and instead there was a dueling stage. Their Professor was standing in the middle of the stage with a smirk on his face.

"Morning class, today we will be having…a little review on what you have learned so far. Shall we get started?"

 **-Break Line-**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison reveals to his students being Half-Vampire, Samuel challenges Harrison, Eileen gets worried about Tobias after weeks of not replying her messages and found something rather shocking. Lastly, Dippet decides to change his Deputy Headmaster but to whom?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: 'cough' Well now…I have a few things to say before going to the chapter.**

 **It's about my right kidney.**

 **Two doctors found out that my right kidney is close to not working anymore. So in order to save it, they are going to place a tube behind my back.**

 **I will be undergoing a mild-surgery I guess…not really sure but this will happen on Monday which is tomorrow for me. I wouldn't be able to update all of my stories after recover so please be patient to wait for the next update.**

 **To those who reviewed: Penny is wise, Wishfull-star, lilyflower101 and shedges19…I thank you.**

 **I am glad that all of love the last chapter and I hope you all will enjoy this one as well. Not to mention we are getting close to the era of 1960.**

 **To answer shedges19 question, you did read the last chapter? Where you find out who Harry aka Harrison will date/marry, right?**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

 _Pervious chapter…_

 _The sixth year students walk inside to find the chairs and the desk gone and instead there was a dueling stage. Their Professor was standing in the middle of the stage with a smirk on his face._

" _Morning class, today we will be having…a little review on what you have learned so far. Shall we get started?"_

Tom and the other students looked at each other before walking up to the stage.

"Now raise your hand if you know the answer. What spell can stop a Dementor?" questioned Harrison.

"The Expecto Patronum, Professor Fudo," answered a Ravenclaw student.

"Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw," said Harrison. "But what does Dementors do?"

"They feed on happy memories, Professor Fudo," answered a Hufflepuff student.

"Correct, ten points to Hufflepuff," said Harrison before crossing his arms. "What does a Boggart do and what spell do you use to stop them?"

"They turn into your greatest fear," answered Tom. "The correct spell to use on them is the Boggart-Banishing spell, Riddikulus."

Harrison smiled, "That's right, ten points to Slytherin. Now how many Unforgivable curses are there?"

Samuel snorted, "That's easy; it's three, Professor. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to actually teach us how to learn defense?"

Tom slapped his forehead before glancing over to see his father glaring over to his rival. He could see that his father's eyes turned crimson red before going back to emerald-sapphire.

' _Sort of reminds me when Grandmother gets angry.'_

"So you think you know everything there is to know about defense," said Harrison before smirking. "Then why don't you show me Mr. Lestrange."

"Like…a Wizard Duel?" wondered Samuel before sneering. "Like I will ever accept your unworthy challenge, I don't want to give you a pity handicap."

The sixth year students gasped.

Harrison narrowed his eyes, "You don't have to worry about that, Mr. Lestrange. And as for declining the duel, you are practically disgracing your family, is that not right?"

Samuel widens his eyes before glaring over to Harrison, "Fine! But don't say that I warn you! The Lestrange's have been the top duelists since 1400's!"

Harrison frowned before gesturing Samuel to get up onto the stage.

"Let's begin. You can start if you want, Mr. Lestrange."

Samuel grits his teeth before pointing his wand to Harrison, _"_ _ **Reducto**_ _!"_

Harrison sighs before casting a wandless shield charm, _"_ _ **Protego**_ _!"_

"T-That was – _**Confringo**_ _!"_ said Samuel.

Harrison took out his wand and formed a barrier to absorb the incoming curse before sending it back to his student.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Samuel. _"_ _ **Protego**_ _!"_

The curse hit the shield charm with twice the impact that caused Samuel to flinch a bit and step back before getting a bit worried.

He grits his teeth, " _ **Incarcerous! Locomotor Mortis!**_ _"_

Harrison lifts up his eyebrow before dodging to his left. He sighs, "And here I thought you were going to give me a challenge – _**Atemberaubendo!**_ _"_

Samuel widens his eyes as he could tell that it was a German spell but what was it? He was about to cast the shield charm when his body become numb before he fell to the floor.

Harrison shook his head before snapping his fingers and Samuel was able to move again.

"Now, what you say about my defense, young Mr. Lestrange?"

Samuel grits his teeth before bowing, "Forgive me for my rudeness Professor Fudo. Please do continue your lesson."

Harrison slightly nodded, "Very well, shall we begin?"

During the lesson, Harrison could tell a few of his six year students would need some help on the moments of some spells while a few others were saying the spell wrong. Just before class ended, Harrison had something to say to them.

"In here, there is no house rivalry. You all will be working together and help your partner out to improve each other's weak points, understood?"

Everyone looked at each other before nodding slowly.

"Good," said Harrison before giving them an assignment. He dismissed the students before slumping onto his chair, _'It is no wonder why Snape hated some of his students.'_

"Dad?" asked Tom. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," replied Harrison before winking. "Never would have suspected my first day with a Wizarding duel."

Tom smiled softly, "I guess so Dad. Well good luck with your other classes and um…word of advice, try to keep your temper in control."

Harrison lifts one of his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well…your eyes…they turned crimson," replied Tom, softly.

Harrison widens his eyes before silently cursed himself, "Alright, thanks for telling me son. Go on then before you are late for your next class."

Tom nodded before grabbing his bag and dashed out of the room.

Harrison sighs before getting up and changed back the stage into desks for his first year students. Throughout the morning, most of the students enjoyed their new professor.

The Gryffindors were quite impressed of their professor's strength while the Ravenclaws were awe of how knowledgeable their professor is.

The Hufflepuffs loved their professor's kindness while the Slytherins gave respect to Harrison as he shown to them that he was a quite powerful wizard.

When dinner came around, Tom and his friends were sitting at the Ravenclaw table when Myrtle noticed Samuel was smirking and was looking over to the Head table.

"Um…Tom, that Lestrange is up to something," said Myrtle before looking down. "I think he's going to prank your Father."

Cyrus snorted, "Like hell that Lestrange can out prank Uncle Harrison."

Orion laughed, "Merlin, it is Uncle Harrison who taught us a few pranks and showed us how to brew a few of them as well."

"So you think that Professor Fudo will notice if his drink or food is spiked with a potion prank?" wondered Hagrid.

"Oh definitely," said Tom. "Dad can tell right away if there is something wrong."

"Why is that?" asked Myrtle.

Tom simply winked over at the young Ravenclaw before pointing over at the Head table. All of his friends looked over to see Harrison eyeing his cup with crimson eyes.

Myrtle and Hagrid widen their eyes.

"Merlin, is…is P-Professor Fudo a-a…" stuttered Hagrid.

Minerva smiled, "Yes, Hagrid but he is only half. Just like how you are half of a giant."

Walburga smirked, "This is going to be good."

Meanwhile at the Head table, Harrison was about to take a sip from his cup when he smelled something off. Normally he would smell animal's blood but this time there was a strange smell.

"Something wrong, Harrison?" wondered Slughorn.

"Horace, do you see something off about this?" asked Harrison as he handed him his cup.

The old potion master took the cup before looking down at the red liquid. At first he could see nothing wrong but then he noticed a slight greenish liquid inside the red blood.

"There is something inside of your drink Harrison but what could it be," said Horace as he rubbed his chin.

"I'm not sure but I have a strong feeling I know who might have done this," murmured Harrison. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Samuel who had a slight smug.

"I can't believe a student would try to prank you on your first day," said the Charms professor before giggling. "A new record if I say so myself."

"What did you do? Embarrass a student," joked the Astronomy professor.

Harrison grabbed his cup before placing his hand under his chin, "Does having a Wizarding duel in front of his peer's counts embarrassing?"

Some of the professor's spit whatever drinks they have in their mouths before laughing. Even Albus was laughing as well.

"You…You actually dueled one of your students in your first day," laughed the Charms professor. "What lead you to make such a duel?"

Harrison smirked, "Young Mr. Lestrange questioned my dueling skills."

"Ah yes, young Mr. Lestrange is quite of a handful," said Headmaster Dippet with a chuckle.

Harrison laughed a bit before pouring his drink onto a table plant. Within seconds the plant had slim coming from the leaves and was glowing bright orange.

Some of the students saw what happened at the Head table and gasped.

"Wonder what kind of potion prank is this?" wondered Horace as he eyed on the transformed plant.

"No idea," replied Harrison. He looked over to see Samuel had a shock look on his face.

"I wonder if the potion would have any effect on you," said Horace. "Most of the time these types of potions are used in normal drinks but not in blood."

Dippet nodded before standing up and looked over to the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Lestrange, I believe serving a two week detention for giving disrespect to your Defense Professor. I wouldn't take points away as this is the first day of classes but next time, you better behave yourself. Understood?"

Samuel looked down before nodding.

Tom and his friends laughed before returning back to their meals as to the rest of the students.

-November-

"Wish to see me Headmaster," said Harrison before noticing the other professors were in the room. He lifted up his eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Dippet sighs before waving his wand and summoning a bunch of red envelopes to his desk.

"It would seem that word got out that you were a Vampire. Many half-bloods and purebloods don't like the idea having their children near such a 'dark' creature, teaching them defense."

"They demand of your removal from the DADA position," stated the Charms professor.

"But a few are keep quiet because of you being Lady Yuki's son," stated Horace.

"I see," murmured Harrison before leaning over to the wall. "So what's going to happen?"

"I believe we should…temporarily remove Lord Fudo until everything is all settle with," suggested Albus.

Harrison gave Albus a strange look to him before frowning.

"No, Albus," said Dippet. "Before Winter Break, I will announce to the students about Harrison being half-Vampire and the reason why he needs to be here."

"I suggest have a reporter from the _**Daily Prophet**_ so the wizarding family would know the truth as well," said the Astronomy professor.

Dippet nodded, "Very well, you all may go. Harrison and Albus, can you two stay for a moment."

The other professors nodded before leaving the office.

"Now, Albus if I'm correct your younger sister is sick at the moment?" started Dippet as he placed his hands under his chin.

"That's correct Headmaster," replied Albus. "I would have to sometimes leave from my teaching to make sure my little sister is alright. My brother is far too busy to watch over her."

' _So Dumbledore's little sister is still sick,'_ thought Harrison.

"Which is why, am sad to say this but I'm letting you go so that you can watch over you little sister properly, Albus," said Dippet.

"B-But sir, who is going to teach these…wonderful students about Transfiguration," said Albus.

Dippet waved his hand, "I believe I can teach my students until I find another professor. I will send you an owl message if we need you and send your payments for this semester."

Albus' eyes turn slightly dark blue before turning back to soft blue.

"Very well sir but I suspect to return after my sister has fully recovered."

"But of course Albus," said Dippet before smiling. "Don't worry about your other position as I am going to give it to Harrison."

Albus widens his eyes, "A-Are you sure, Headmaster?"

"I'm quite positive that Harrison will be able to handle being temporary Deputy Headmaster," replied Dippet, happily. "What do you think, Harrison?"

"Um…well I wouldn't mind sir," replied Harrison as he was taken back from the sudden offer. "But I have no idea how to be a Deputy Headmaster."

"Not too worry, I will guide you through it," said Dippet before looking over to Albus. "Your last lesson will be the last day before everyone goes to Winter break."

Albus clench his hands before nodding, "Of course sir. If you would excuse me but I must get my students ready for their exam."

Dippet nodded and watches his transfiguration professor leave before looking over at Harrison.

"I hope I didn't surprise you too much, my friend."

Harrison shook his head before smiling over to the kind elder wizard, "Just a bit."

Dippet chuckles, "Forgive me my friend. I will give you a run down what you need to do as being a Deputy Headmaster and will announce it to the students before Winter break."

Harrison nodded before leaving the office. Just as he was stepping out of the stairway gargoyle when he felt someone was watching him.

His eyes turned crimson and started to scan around the hallway. Hiding behind a corner was Albus' magical trace and it would seem that he was holding some kind of a magical item.

Harrison frowns before walking over to the trace. Just as he was about to turn the corner, Albus stepped out and was facing two crimson eyes.

"L-Lord Fudo, is-is there something that you need from me?" wondered Albus, nervously.

"No Albus," replied Harrison. "Don't worry about my eyes as they turn crimson during the late hours. But I would like to know why were you hiding behind the corner?"

"Ah nothing!" said Albus, quickly. "I-I simply thought I dropped my wand around here. I was about to head back to the Headmaster when I c-clear remembered that I must have left it in my chambers. Good night, L-Lord Fudo."

"Right, good night Albus," murmured Harrison. He watches as how quickly his former mentor left the hallway before heading over to his quarters.

He wasn't surprised to see his son inside with his friends at the living room, studying for their upcoming exams.

"Come on you lot, it's close to curfew and I don't to give you all detention," stated Harrison.

"Sorry Professor," said Hagrid.

"I never realized how late it had gotten," said Minerva before gathering her things. "Let's get going Hagrid. See you tomorrow Tom and Professor Fudo."

As everyone was leaving, Harrison noticed how silent young Eileen was.

"Miss Prince, what's wrong? Are you worried that you are not going to pass your exams?"

Eileen bites her lip before shaking her head, "N-No Professor Fudo…it's not about the exams, it's rather about my friend, Tobias."

Harrison frowns, "What about him?"

"I…have been sending him owl messages since the beginning of this year," started Eileen before looking down. "I was slowly giving him hints about me being a witch and was planning to tell him in my break but…"

"What happened, Eileen?" asked Walburga.

"…Tobias…Toby…I send him an owl message about a month ago and I have not gotten a reply which is not normal for him," stated Eileen. "He always sends a reply right back!"

Abraxas frowns, "That's rather odd."

"Are you sure he's not busy?" asked Tom.

Eileen shook her head, "No! He doesn't own an owl so he can't send me a letter unless he uses my own owl but she has not returned either!"

"Oh my," said Myrtle. "You don't think your owl is hurt, do you?"

Eileen was about to deny it before closing her mouth, "…I don't know."

Harrison narrowed his crimson eyes, "There is something you are not telling us Miss Prince."

"I…I…It's about Toby's home life," replied Eileen, softly. She looked down sadly, "His Father…is not a good person. He beats Toby with a belt or anything that he can hurt Toby."

"That's cruel even for a muggle," stated Walburga. "Uncle Harrison, you have to do something about that! You can't leave Eileen's friend to that torture!"

Harrison sighs, "I wish I could Walburga but there is nothing I can do for young Tobias. He has to report his Father to the muggle authorities, wizarding Aurors has no business to them."

"Please Professor, we have to do something to stop this abuse!" begged Myrtle.

"I need to know if he is alright," said Eileen.

Harrison frowns before rubbing the back of his head, "Alright, Alright. I will go and talk to the Headmaster about this in the morning, deal?"

Tom and his friends nodded.

"Good – now out! You have classes tomorrow and I don't want to find you all asleep during my lesson," said Harrison.

Everyone rushed out as fast as they could.

Two days later, Harrison found himself in a small town where Prince Manor was close by. Dippet understood the situation and send Harrison to find young Tobias.

His mother came along just to get out of the office.

"Man, it's great to be out of that bloody room," said Yuki as she stretched her arms out. She leaned over to her son before smirking, "So not only you are changing Tom's life but your former Potion Professor as well. Why?"

Harrison sighs, "No one deserves that kind of abuse. Not even to my enemies or my hateful Professor…but now I understand why Snape acts the way he does."

"Do you?" asked Yuki. "Do you know why Severus had so much hated towards you? Or rather to your Father?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harrison.

Yuki sighs, "I will tell you but first we need to locate young Tobias. He should be working in a small café with a small bookstore inside."

Harrison nodded before walking by his mother and headed to the town. There wasn't much but it was normal for a country town in the late 40's.

"Bloody hell, this place has not changed one bit," said Yuki before smiling. "At least we don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"That's true," murmured Harrison before frowning. "I still say what we are wearing is a bit too expensive for this muggles."

He was wearing a long dark blue coat, a dark blue suite, a silk white shirt underneath, a dark blue tie, black shoes and a dark blue hat.

Yuki was wearing a V-neckline black dress and the sleeves reached up to her elbows, wears black gloves, a necklace with a dark sapphire gem and black high heels.

"Not true," said Yuki before spotting the café. "And I believe I found our location."

Harrison followed his mother inside the small café and saw how packed it was. They went over to a man that had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

"We were just wondering if you have an employee by the name of Tobias Snape," wondered Yuki, kindly.

The man frowns, "I do but he's not working for this month. He's old man called saying something about going somewhere for family matters."

"A Month?" asked Harrison before remembering what how long Tobias has not replied Eileen's letter. "Is it possible if you can tell us where he lives?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "That depends, young man. Are you family to my young assistant?"

"Yes, we are," replied Yuki. "From his Mother's side but we're related through marriage."

"I see," murmured the man before nodding. "Very well, I'm going to give you his address as I am curious when he will return to his shifts. Hold on a moment."

Within an hour, Harrison and Yuki were standing in front of a rundown house and a mistreated front yard.

"Are you positive this is his house?" asked Harrison in disbelief.

Yuki nodded before taking out her wand. She waved it a few times before casting a Point-Me charm onto finding the child.

The arrow was pointing down to the ground.

"That's odd," murmured Yuki before placing her wand back inside her dress. She looked around, "I wonder if there is a cellar or something."

Harrison walked around the rundown house before walking over to the side to see there was a cellar door but strange enough, it was locked.

"Found it, Mother!"

Yuki ran over to her son before smiling, "You opened the cellar while I cast a Not-Notice-Me charm so no muggles will see us."

Harrison nodded before snapping his fingers and the lock on the cellar opened.

Both entered with caution and slowly walked down to the cellar. When they reached to the bottom, it was practically pitch black and they could hear rats roaming around.

Yuki opened up her hand and formed a flame. Once there was light, they could see a small figure lying on a dirty mattress.

Harrison and Yuki widen their eyes before dashing forward to the small figure. Harrison turned the small teen over to see he had long black hair.

Yuki took out her wand and casted a diagnosed spell onto the unconscious teen.

 **Tobias Michael Snape, age: 14  
Weight: 78 (underweight)  
Magic core: 60% due to injuries**

 **Father: Michael John Snape (Squib, by force)  
Mother: Catherine Mary Snape nee Matthew (Muggle) **

**Three broken ribs  
Slight broken nose  
Extreme malnourished  
Right hand: broken wrist and two broken fingers  
Left shoulder: dislocated  
Punctured right lung  
Left leg: broken ankle and dislocated knee  
Mild sensitivity to the light  
Mild concussion**

"Bloody hell!" cursed Harrison before taking out a few potions from inside of his coat. He spelled the potions inside Tobias' stomach before starting healing his broken hands.

"You can say that again," said Yuki as she was healing broken leg. She frowned, "And here I thought that the Snape line died down. I guess not."

"The Snape's were a pureblood wizards?!" asked Harrison in shock.

"Yes, I was friends with their ancestor, Urieal Snape," replied Yuki before frowning. "But for some odd reason, they disappeared around the 1800s."

"Wonder what happen?" murmured Harrison before noticing that Tobias was holding onto something. He carefully removed the object from the teen's hand and saw it was a pendent with a crow standing on top of several books with a feather on the side.

"Mother, does this family crest look familiar to you?"

Yuki took the pendent before seeing the crest. She widen her eyes before having tears in her eyes, "The Ravenclaw crest…this is Aunt Ro's crest. I remember when she was creating her own family crest."

"Who would have thought," said Harrison before shaking his head. He carefully lifted up Tobias before looking over to his mother, "Let's get going. Madam Elena can heal the rest of young Tobias."

Yuki nodded and the two apparated to the front of Hogwarts.

Harrison dropped off the young teen to the infirmary where Yuki stayed behind to inform the nurse about the teen's injuries while he reports back to Dippet.

The news shocked the old elder wizard before he was grinning like a cat.

"I better inform Lady Helena that her descendant is here. Do you by any chance know when he will wake up? How badly is he injured?"

"I believe young Tobias wouldn't wake up for about three to four days, he was in severe condition," replied Harrison before smiling. "I bet Lady Helena will be happy to know that her bloodline continues on."

Dippet nodded, "Yes. We still don't know who the descendants to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are."

"We will find them sir," assured Harrison. "I better get going. I need to tell a certain young Slytherin student about her friend's condition. Good day, Headmaster."

Dippet nodded before he returned back to his work while Harrison left the office.

During lunch, Harrison informed Eileen about Tobias being in the infirmary. The young Slytherin dashed out of the Great Hall to go see her injured friend.

Tom and the others followed.

Throughout the pass week, Tom and his friends would go see if Tobias would wake up. Though what shocked Eileen to the core was that her dear friend was really a wizard, not a muggle.

There was so many questions going through her head but she wouldn't find out until her dearest friend awakes up from the sleeping potion.

It was two days before Winter break when two onyx eyes opened slowly.

"W-Where…Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary dear. I'm Elena Pomfrey, the healer to this school."

"I-Infirmary?" started the teen before wincing a bit.

"Try not to move too much dear," said Elena. "Poppy, get me the necessary potions!"

"Coming Aunt – I mean Madam Elena!"

"Now let's see if you suffer from any brain trauma," started Elena before taking out her wand and casted the diagnose scan. A parchment appeared right beside her before the elder nurse nodded before looking back to the confuse teen.

"It would seem you are alright but just to make sure, can you tell me your name, child?"

"Um…T-Tobias Michael Snape, miss."

Elena nodded, "What was the last thing you remember, Mr. Snape?"

Tobias thought for a moment before widening his eyes, "M-My Father…he-he…he saw my friend's owl inside my room while I was trying to reply back to her – oh no! Ronda, where is she?! My Father didn't kill her, did he?"

"Easy there, Mr. Snape," said Elena before smiling. "The young owl is fine. She was found not too far from your home with a just a sprain wing but that's all."

Tobias sighs, "Thank goodness – wait! My Father is going to kill me if I don't return!"

Elena frowned, "Too late for that Mr. Snape or rather I should say he was close to."

Just before Tobias could ask, the doors open and came in was Eileen and Myrtle. The young Slytherin widen her eyes to see her friend had awake before dashing over to him.

"Toby!" shouted Eileen as she hugged him tightly. She started crying, "Oh thank Merlin you are alright! I was so worried because you wouldn't wake up!"

"Eileen," said Tobias, softly before frowning. "What do you mean I wouldn't wake up? How long was I out?"

"About a week, Mr. Snape," replied Elena as her assistant/niece, Poppy came back with the potions. "If you would let go for a moment Miss Prince, I have to give Mr. Snape his potions."

Eileen nodded before stepping back with her friend.

"Potions?" asked Tobias.

"There like medicines dear," replied Elena as she handed a small red vial to Tobias. "It's much more effect to what the muggles use in their medicines."

Tobias had a confuse look on his face before looking over to Eileen who slightly gave him an encouraging smile. He sighs before taking the vials from the nurse.

"Yuck, that was awful!"

"I know dear but with these you'll feel much better in a couple of days," said Elena before looking at the girls. "You only have a few minutes with him. The Headmaster and Professor Fudo will be coming here soon to see him."

"Understood Madam Pomfrey," said Eileen and Myrtle.

Once the nurse and the assistant left, Eileen and Myrtle came over to Tobias side.

"How do you feel Tobias?" asked Myrtle.

Tobias smiled, "Actually, those potions are really working. I don't feel any pain but I do feel pretty sore."

Eileen smiled, "I'm glad that you are safe Toby and don't worry about Ronda. Our friend, Hagrid is taken really good care of her."

Tobias nodded before looking around, "So…this place is your 'magical' boarding school you go to? The layout of the walls…it looks like some kind of castle or something."

"Well of course is a castle," said Myrtle. "And there is no better place to learn magic, here at Hogwarts – ouch! Why did you hit me Eileen?"

Eileen sighs before looking over to see her friend had a shock look on his face.

"Toby…I was planning to tell you in my next letter but...I'm a witch, a magical being that can use magic and cast spells by using a wand but I'm not evil! I'm not one of those dark wizards or witches!"

Tobias blinked his eyes before shaking off his shock before grinning happily.

"I know there was something special about you! I just know it!"

"You-You're not mad," wondered Eileen, softly.

"No way!" said Tobias before smiling. "I can finally proof to the people that there are good witches in the world. The ones in the Bible or in my history class, tells us that there are only bad or evil witches."

Myrtle frowns, "That's true. I remember going to my Sunday church where they were saying about magic being the devil's work."

"That's what my Father said to me," murmured Tobias before sighing and placed his hands onto his face. "What's going to happen now? I don't have anywhere to go if your principle reports my Father to the authorities, Eileen."

"Well," started Eileen before getting interrupted by the doors opening and came in was the Headmaster and Harrison.

"Ah looks like our young guest has finally woken up. Good afternoon young Mr. Snape, I am the Headmaster to Hogwarts for Wizards and Witches, Armando Dippet and this young man is Professor Harrison Fudo who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Nice to meet both of you but…do…do I have to go to an orphanage? Was my Father arrested?" asked Tobias.

Harrison shook his head before walking over to the young teen and handed him back his pendent. Tobias widens his eyes before holding onto his treasure.

"Mr. Snape, do you by any chance know about that crest?" wondered Harrison.

"Um…no, not really," replied Tobias. "I…simply just found it one day at my attic when I was really young. I was drawn to it…and it makes me feel safe."

Dippet chuckles, "That's common for a family pendent to protect the heir. I wouldn't be surprise if there is more into that pendent as it comes from one of our founders, Rowena Ravenclaw."

"You don't say – wait what did you say?!" said Tobias in shock.

Eileen smiled happily, "Toby, you silly. It means that you have magic, you are a wizard."

Tobias stared at his best friend before rolling his eyes and fainted.

"Well, that went well," murmured Harrison while Dippet nodded his head.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well Tobias finds out that he was really a wizard and he finds out that his best friend is a witch. He took it well, do you all agree?**

 **Next chapter: Tobias moves in with the Fudo family and learns to be a wizard, Eileen's parents announces her engaged to the Lestrange family but Eileen wouldn't have it**


	8. AN - Important to read!

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **Warning this is important for all to read and while I have a bit of eyesight returned back to me.**

 **On May 2nd, I told all of you that I was going to undergo a minor surgery. A tube will be placed behind my back so that the right kidney can be drain as that kidney was starting to fail/die on me.**

 **It was a successfully surgery but what the lazy hospital didn't do was to give me antibiotics afterwards.**

 **On Thursday, I had sudden chills and was sweating that my mother had to send me to the ER. They found infection, my chest was tightening and had a fever so I was admitted to the hospital for at least three days.**

 **When I was released, I was given pain medicine and antibiotics. One of the medicine effects is effecting my eyesight.**

 **I can sometimes barely see the words in my laptop or there are times that I can't see them at all.**

 **Today (May 23) I am able to see just enough to type this updated for you all as I know you guys are waiting for an updated but right now I can't do that until i get fully better.**

 **So for the time being...'sigh' my stories will be on hold until further notice.**

 **I'm sorry but please be patient everyone, until then!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait but I am a bit better now.**

 **There is nothing much to say but just that I have been going to the ER back and forth, the tube and back have been changed to a new one and recovering from another infection.**

 **This chapter might be shorter than I normally would but I can't seem to type anymore and I think it's about time to go to James and his friend's era by now, don't you agree?**

 **If there are some mistakes please tell me where it is so I can fix it since I was working on it while I was recovering from the infection.**

 **Well that is all said and done with…**

 **Those who reviewed: (Chapter 7 and 8) thewolf74, Wishfull-star, Penny is wise, Spaceduck the Majestic and – thank you.**

' **Blush' andjelija…you have no idea how happy you made me when I read your review not too long ago and I hope you will enjoy this one as well…to all of you!**

 **Enjoy the long waited update and Spaceduck and to all of Netherlands, I thank you all for your support.**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **Pairings: Tom x Minerva, Charles x Dorea, Abraxas x OC, Orion x OC, Walburga x OC, Cygnus x Druella, Fleamont x Euphemia and Tobias x Eileen**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

-Hogwarts, December-

After recovering from his injuries, Tobias was informed that he will be living with the Fudo's while his abusive father was send to muggle prison for life.

Tobias was able to send a letter to his manager, telling him that he wouldn't be returning back for work because what happened…well told half the truth.

Aaron was pleased to know the young man was free from his abusive father and wish him luck with his new family.

Currently, Tobias and the others were hanging around near the Quidditch pitch.

"Yes, winter break is just around the corner!" shouted Orion, happily. Lucretia sighs before hitting her brother's head and glared at him.

"You better _not forget_ your winter assignments – this time!"

Orion grits his teeth, "I'm…no – of course not! Shut up, Lucy! You can't order me around during winter break!"

Tobias watched as the two siblings argued…again. He leaned over to Eileen, "Do…they always fight like that, Ellie?"

Eileen giggled before nodding her head while Walburga placed her hand onto Tobias' shoulder.

"Get used to it young Tobias. My cousins are quite stubborn and shouters with such a temper."

"Their…fights are not that bad," said Eileen before frowning. "But then again they do have to behave while we are in Hogwarts."

"Huh?" said Tobias, nervously.

"In Hogwarts, they only fight or yell at each other," stated Tom as he closed his book. "But either in my home or theirs, you better find a nice hiding spot if not, you'll be caught in the crossfire of hexes and curses."

"Um…thanks for telling me," murmured Tobias. "By the way, how come you three are still here? Didn't you finish like last year?"

"Apprentice scholarship," replied Abraxas. "But I am not staying here much longer as I will be going to work in the Ministry with my Father."

"I'm not really an apprentice but I am getting help from Uncle Harrison on becoming a Professor," said Walburga before smiling. "I'm working on trying to see if I can get a new class for the muggleborns to understand the Wizarding world."

"Like Muggle Studies," said Myrtle.

"Correct," said Walburga.

"I'm here for extra studying until I can take my mark of Mastery," said Lucretia.

"What, no Wizarding college?" asked Tobias as he adjusted his blue scarf.

"There are but quite a few and they are quite hard to get into," replied Abraxas before smirking. "But I doubt you'll have any trouble getting into one, being sorted into Ravenclaw."

Tobias blushes a bit before hearing someone calling out Eileen. He turned to see Tom's rival, Samuel Lestrange with his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Not again," murmured Eileen before getting up. "What do you want, Lestrange?"

"Now, now my dear Eileen, that's no way to speak with your future husband like that," said Samuel with a smug look on his face.

"The marriage contract has not been confirmed just yet Lestrange so drop it and leave me alone," said Eileen, angrily.

"And have you be…tainted with such filth," sneered Samuel as he glared over to Tom and Tobias. "I suggest that you start hanging out with the right sort of people…you don't want to receive a howler from your parents, do you?"

"Back off Lestrange or do you want to spend some time cleaning the bathroom with just a toothbrush," sneer Tom.

Samuel girts his teeth, "Whatever Fudo…I warn you know Snape. You and your filthy blood better stay clear from my fiancé or there will be consequences to pay."

Tobias narrowed his eyes, "You can't tell me what do to, Lestrange and you can't order Eileen what to do either. You don't own her!"

Samuel smirked, "I can and she will listen to me once my parents and her parents officially sign the marriage contract…this winter break. Good-bye for now my dear."

Eileen slapped Samuel's hand before going over to Tobias and holds onto his arm, tightly. Samuel shook his head before heading over back inside the castle with his two lackeys.

"I don't want to marry to that low life bastard," cried Eileen. "I know he is going to treat me horrible and will just use me as a blasted trophy wife!"

Minerva, Lucretia and Walburga went over to comfort the young Slytherin.

"There has to be a way to stop that contract," murmured Augusta.

Abraxas sighs, "There is only but one way to stop it."

"What is it?" wondered Hagrid.

Abraxas closed his eyes, "To have Tobias be engaged to Eileen before Lestrange by revealing to Lord Edgardo and Lady Alfreda Prince that Tobias is the heir of Ravenclaw."

"Are…Are you positive that's the only way?" asked Tobias before looking down. "I don't want to force Ellie to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Actually," murmured Eileen before smiling. "I prefer that I am engaged to you than any other pureblood boys that I have met."

Tobias blushes, "A-Alright, um…let's do it."

"We have to inform my Father about this," said Tom. "He can send an owl to Eileen's parents about Tobias wanting to date their daughter and if possible, hand in marriage."

Tobias nodded before biting his lip, "Will…this work?"

"Most definitely," said Walburga.

"It should," said Abraxas. "The bloodline of Snape is older than the Lestrange and being a descendant to one of the four founders, you're practically royalty to the pureblood families."

Tobias widens his eyes as he couldn't believe his family has that much power in the wizarding world.

"Come on, let's head inside as it almost time for lunch," said Tom.

The others nodded before heading back inside to the castle and headed to the Great Hall. While the others headed to the Ravenclaw table, Tom headed to the Head Table to his father.

He whispered about Eileen's situation where Harrison told him that he will send the owl to the Prince family.

The days passed and it was getting close to winter break.

Every student was either packing their belongings while studying for their final exams. A few students and professors were going to stay at Hogwarts.

It was three days away when the students will be taking the train back to the station.

Tom and his friends were eating dinner when they heard their Headmaster trying to get their attention. That's when Tom spotted two reporters not too far from the Head Table.

"Attention my students, there is something that needs to be clarify before it gets out of hand," started Dippet. "Professor Fudo, if you would?"

Harrison sighs before getting up and walked over to the podium.

"Right…well…recently Headmaster Dippet and I have been getting negative owl messages from parents saying that they don't want a dark creature teaching their children," said Harrison.

The students started to whisper while the reporters started to write.

"Now I know you are wondering what kind of dark creature your parents are accusing me to be…it's a Vampire."

The students gasp while a few others were glaring at him. Samuel, on the other hand, was smirking at Harrison.

"I want to say is that your parents are half true," said Harrison.

"What – wait!?" said the students.

Harrison laughs, "I'm only half a Vampire. I can walk in the daylight as I am a bit sensitive to the sunlight, I drink animal blood and eat raw meat…there are other things but I will let you guys look it up instead."

There were a few laughs while the other students had a bit of an unsure look on their faces.

"Please tell your parents there is nothing to worry about me as I have been train to control my abilities," said Harrison before sighing. "Besides…I can't really leave Hogwarts."

"Why…is that Professor Fudo?" asked a Hufflepuff student.

"Not only I am the son to Queen Fudo but…I have taken the title of Lord Slytherin as the Fudo's are Salazar's descendants," replied Harrison.

The Great Hall became silent enough so when a pin was dropped, it can be heard.

Samuel grits his teeth before standing up and glared at Harrison, "You're lying! How can you be Lord Slytherin?! Salazar was a proud pureblood wizard that justified that no mudblood should ever attend Hogwarts!"

Harrison's eyes turned dark crimson which everyone saw and flinched.

"Salazar was misjudged. He didn't do such a thing to the muggleborns. He wanted to protect them from their own muggle parents! A few muggleborns didn't return because they were found died during the summer!"

The students gasped before glaring over to Samuel.

"Lord Slytherin left his manor to his blood adopted daughter, Yuki Slytherin-Fudo while his other adopted son was the one that wanted to kill the muggles and cause chaos to the muggle world. His biological son and daughter were too young at the time."

The students started to whisper while the reports were having a field day.

"Let me introduce myself properly…I'm Harrison Salazar Slytherin-Fudo, Lord Slytherin and crowning Prince to the Wizarding world. Thomas if you mind introducing yourself."

The students gasped before turning their heads over to Tom. The Slytherin Perfect sighs before getting up and looked over to his fellow classmates.

"Greetings, I'm Thomas Harrison Slytherin-Fudo, Slytherin heir and the second crowing Prince to the Wizarding world."

"Merlin's Bread!" snapped Samuel as his face turned pale. His parents were going to be furious with him as he failed to alley himself with the crowning Prince.

Most student girls were eyeing Tom dreamily but Minerva wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed hold onto Thomas' arm and glared at the girls.

Harrison shook his head before addressing his students, "Now, that's out please enjoy yourselves and I hope I will be seeing all of you back from winter break, that is all."

"Lord Fudo, if you don't mind if we have a small interview with you and your son?"

"Of course, Thomas if you would come along and bring young Tobias as well," said Harrison.

Tobias had a confuse look on his face before following Tom and his guardian with the reporters. Harrison guided them to the back of the room.

"The Staff room should be alright with you gentlemen."

The reporters nodded before one of them cleared his throat, "I…um don't want to sound rude, your majesty."

"Please call me Harrison."

The reporter nodded, "H-Harrison…um who is this young lad to you?"

"This is Tobias Snape, the last descendant to Rowena Ravenclaw and heir to the forgotten Snape bloodline. He is my ward since his squib Father…was not fit to raising the young heir," replied Harrison.

The reporters widen their eyes before starting to write on their notebooks.

Tom leaned over to Tobias, "By tomorrow morning, Eileen's parents will know who you are and would want to know if their daughter 'happens' to know you."

Tobias nodded his head slowly before the three of them answered question after question. It lasted for about an hour until the noisy reporters have want they wanted.

-Slytherin Manor, Winter Break-

"Lord Edgardo and Lady Alfreda Prince, it's a pleasure meeting you. You have quite an intelligent child, you know," greeted Harrison.

A man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes bowed to Harrison. He was wearing black silk traveling robes, underneath was a silk shirt, a dark blue vest, black pants and dragon boots. He was carrying a cane that has a falcon on the top.

Next to him was a woman with long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes and curtsy to Harrison. She was wearing an elegant silk emerald dress that was a one shoulder strap. She was wearing black high heels, gem like earrings, a gem pendent and a few gold and silver bracelets.

Eileen was standing by her mother and was wearing a sapphire dress that was strapless. She was wearing a simple silver necklace and silver moon earrings and blue low heels.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Edgardo with pride. He placed his hand over to his daughter's shoulders, "She is the pride of the Prince bloodline."

"I see," murmured Harrison before smiling to them. "Please follow me to the living room. Young Tobias should be there waiting for us."

They nodded before followed Harrison to the living room where they found Tobias and Thomas sitting on the couch.

"Tobias, Thomas, we have some guest visiting," said Harrison.

"Evening Lord and Lady Prince," greeted both boys.

Edgardo and Alfreda simply nodded while Eileen gave a small wave to them. Tobias returned the small greeting with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Please do seat down while I order some refreshments," said Harrison. "Anything specific you would like?"

"Black tea," replied Edgardo.

"Very well," said Harrison before calling out his house elf and told him to bring black tea for their guest, some juice for the children and his normal drink.

Once the house elf disapparated to the kitchen, Harrison took a sit at his armchair and leaned over to his left side and placed his hand under his chain.

"Now let's get down to business," started Harrison. "Lord Edgardo, you send me an owl message stating that you want to form a marriage contract between young Tobias and Eileen, correct?"

"That's right," said Edgardo before taking out the forms and handed them to Harrison. "Everything is all in the forms."

Harrison took them before looking over at the papers as the same time the house elf returned with the drinks. She handed each drink to their owner before going back to the kitchen.

"These conditions looks…reasonable," said Harrison before handing them to his son and Tobias. "But don't you think marrying right after graduating Hogwarts is a bit too early?"

"Ah well…if you think it's a bit early then we can change it when they are a bit older," said Alfreda before sighing. "I know that you are receiving much higher statues contracts for young Tobias but I can say for sure that my daughter will be prefect for him."

"Yes, you are right that young Tobias have been getting some marriage contracts," said Harrison before smirking. "Some of them are Dukes or Duchess from France and Spain."

Tobias widen his eyes, _'Dukes and Duchess from different countries are offering their daughters for me to marry?!'_

"I would be honored if young Tobias chooses my daughter, you majesty," said Edgardo. "The Prince bloodline has…"

Harrison held up his hand, "Lord Edgardo, I don't care about blood statues but rather if my nephew wants to marry young Eileen. It's their life, not ours. They need to form their own path to the future."

Edgardo and Alfreda were taken a back to what Harrison said before looking over to their daughter.

"Eileen, sweetie, do you want to marry young Tobias?" asked Alfreda.

"I do Mother, not because he has been my best friend since I was little or cause of his high status but…" said Eileen before biting her lip. "I…I love him."

Tobias blushes before smiling, "And here I thought I was the only one."

Eileen turned around with a slight blush on her cheeks before smiling over to him. She ran over to her crush and hugged him.

"I'm glad."

"Well…looks like Tobias has chosen his path," said Thomas.

"Indeed," said Harrison before signing his part of the marriage contract. He then handed it to Tobias, "You two need to sign down there to make it official."

Tobias and Eileen nodded before signing their signature. The forms disappeared the moment Eileen finished her name.

"That's done with and been send to the Ministry and the Goblin's Bank," stated Edgardo before getting up. "We better be going, your majesty. Eileen, dear if you want to stay a bit longer you can but floo back home before nine, understood?"

Eileen nodded, "Of course, Father but what about the Lestrange? Were they not coming over tonight about their contract?"

Alfreda smiled, "Don't worry about it. We will handle it."

"I will see you out," said Harrison before winking over to his son and Tobias. "Don't you two have some…business to talk about with some other people?"

Tom, Eileen and Tobias nodded their heads before walking out of the living room. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Eileen and Tobias went over to where Harold and the Black siblings were at while Tom floo call their friends to come over.

"So it worked!" said Orion, happily.

"It did but not only did it save Eileen but me as well," said Tobias.

"What do you mean?" asked Walburga.

"Tobias, here, became the most wanted bachelor in all of Britain," said Tom before smirking. "Wizards and Withes from different countries wanted to marry him off with their daughters, nieces or cousins."

Orion and Cygnus widen their eyes, "Bloody hell, really?!"

Eileen pouts, "Yes, really. I can't believe those…those leeches witches would do such a thing! They don't even know Toby like I do!"

"My, My, is that jealousy I hear," purred Lucretia before smirking. "Come now dear, no one is going to take your man away from you."

Eileen and Tobias' cheeks were blushes crimson red.

"Lucy, leave those two alone," said Minerva before smiling over to them. "Young love. I remember how Tom asked me out in our first date."

"How did that go?" asked Harold.

Tom smiled, "It happened when I was in my 3rd year while she was in her 4th year. Asked her out when the first Hogsmeade trip came around and took her out for lunch."

"Aw!" said Walburga and Lucretia.

"Not just that but he bought me this pendent locket," said Minerva as she took out an emerald locket. She opened it and one side has her and Tom while the other side was her family.

"Oh! I didn't know you have such good taste in jewelry Tommy," said Lucretia.

"I…had a little help," said Tom as he remembers Cassiopeia helping him out. That's when he notices someone was missing. "Where's Abraxas? I had to leave a message to his house elf because he was not home."

Walburga smirked, "You don't have to worry about Abby. It looks like cupid has finally hit his closed heart."

Tom lifts his eyebrow before taking the hit. The Slytherin Prefect laughed, "Who is the lucky girl to have captured Abraxas' attention?"

Minerva smirked, "Believe it or not but it's Emily Watterson, a seventh year Hufflepuff and she is a muggleborn."

"Y-You're kidding me," said Harold in disbelief. "And his Father approves?!"

"100%," said Walburga. "I overheard it when Lord Malfoy came over to visit my Father not too long ago. Lord Malfoy seems to like Emily quite fondly."

"Well that is quite surprising," said Tom.

"How so, Tom?" asked Tobias.

"The Malfoy's are well known to only marry someone from other pureblood families; they despise anything that is muggle related."

Everyone turned their heads to see Cassiopeia.

"Hey, it's Cassie!" said Orion and Cygnus.

"Why the sudden change if they didn't like anything to do with the muggles?" asked Tobias.

Cassiopeia smiled, "Uncle Harrison happened. He showed my parents, aunt and uncles, the Potter's, the Malfoy's, the Longbottom's and a few other purebloods about the muggles."

"Professor Fudo took them here, correct?" said Eileen.

Cassiopeia nodded, "That's right. It showed the Malfoy's that not all muggles are what they seems to be so Senior Malfoy decided to give the muggleborns a chance to redeem themselves to him."

"So…he's testing Emily?" asked Eileen.

"At first he was but then he saw how intelligent and sweet Emily was," said Cassiopeia. "Though he knows that not all muggleborns are not like Emily but what he can see from just Emily alone is that muggleborns have the same right to have magic if they are born with it."

"Wow, that is a major change," said Orion before tapping his chin. "I wonder if my Mother will allow me to marry a muggle or a muggleborn."

Cassiopeia smiled softly, "You just have to wait and see. Oh silly me! I came here to notify you all that dinner is ready and the others are waiting."

Orion and Cygnus grinned before dashing out of the room while the others calmly walked downstairs to the dinner room.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well who know that Malfoy senior has a heart for a muggleborn, right?**

 **Looks like everyone is doing great for and their other years but what about Albus? Will he get back his teaching career?**

 **Next chapter: Time skip. It is time to see what adventures will bring to Thomas and his friend's children. Until next time, ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey there everyone! How was 'Fantastic Beast and where to find them'? Was it good? Do I need to watch it? Give me a little review feedback if you would.**

 **Now a little summary for what has been going on since my last update:**

 **First, my mother has recovered and is back by my side. Second, I had to spend in the hospital (again) cause they found infection on both kidneys, blood and stomach. Third, after discharging from the hospital, I was going in and out of the ER for about three times in the last four weeks. Lastly, there is a chance that the doctor will have to remove the dying kidney.**

 **All said and done, shall we continue? I would like to thank those who took their time to read this update and to those who fave/alert this story, I thank you.**

 **To those that reviewed: (chp. 5), Wishfull-star, Penny is wise and Flying Chrissy – I thank you all.**

 **(chp. 5): Don't worry about me about abandoning this story. I will no matter what finish it! I'm glad to know that you love the story and I hope it's better than the original I typed, is it?**

 **Well enjoy the update.**

 **Wishfull-star: Glad to be back and I'm a bit better. Hope you enjoy this update as well.**

 **Penny is wise: 'bow' Thank you and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Flying Chrissy: Thanks and I'm looking forward for your next review.**

 **Onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

 **Pairings: Lily x James, Sirius x Mary, Remus x OC, Severus x Aurora, Bellatrix x OC, Lucius x Narcissa, Andromeda x Ted, Regulus x Petunia, OC x OC, Fabian x OC and Gideon x OC**

-Slytherin Manor, 1970-

Harrison was roaming around the library before spotting one of his many great nephews.

The young child had long length hair that was tied up in a blue ribbon and had bright onyx-black eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and wasn't wearing any shoes but just his white socks.

The young Lord chuckled before walking over to the young child and placed his hand over to his shoulders.

"May I ask why you are looking at the Potion section, Severus?"

Young ten year old Severus Snape jumped a bit before placing his hand over to his heart. He turned to see it was his great uncle before glaring over at him.

"Great-Uncle Harrison, don't sneak up like that to me! I don't want an early heart attack!"

Harrison laughed, "Sorry about that Sev but I wasn't trying to be sneaky. You most likely were deep in thought of what book you were looking for."

Severus blushes, "I…guess so…but I can't seem to find it."

"What are you trying to find? Maybe I can help," offered Harrison.

"Oh well," said Severus as he turned his head over at the bookshelf. "I was looking for that simple Potion cook book. You know the one I got when I was six and have all those recipes of sweets."

Harrison nodded, "Yes, I remember. You left it here the last time you were with your parents. I believe I left it – ah! Yes! I have it in my study for safe keeping."

"Ah thanks Great-Uncle Harrison," said Severus, happily before titling his head. "Was it really safe keeping or so you wouldn't forget?"

Harrison laughed sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess…both – come on then! Let's go get your book."

Severus rolled his eyes but followed his great uncle to his study room. He watched him walk over to his desk and opened one of the desk drawers.

"Here you go but question, why did you want this? Are you going to make something?" asked Harrison as he handed the children's book to his great nephew.

"Yup," said Severus as he grabbed the book. He smiled, "Lily and I are going to make some sweets for our family Christmas party. James, Sirius and Remus are going to help as well."

"Well then I give you permission to use the Potion lab but be careful," said Harrison. _'Seeing as James and Sirius will be there.'_

"Thanks so much Great-Uncle Harrison!" said Severus, happily before giving a quick hug to Harry. He let go before dashing out of the study room, "See yea later!"

Harrison shook his head before closing the drawer and looked over at the photos around his office. It's been about thirty years that has passed and many events have happened.

His son, Aiden Alucard Slytherin-Fudo was born in 1944. He had shoulder length black ebony hair and emerald eyes with a slight blue in them. He has the tall structure body of his grandfather, the small nose of his mother and face structure of his father.

Aiden has been the first official half-Vampire/Wizard born with both abilities. The last recorded was born around 500 and died around 1800.

He's currently under training with his grandfather, Dracula to become the Head Vampire alongside with his soul mate, Alda Arianna McKnight.

In 1947, Alexander Griffin Potter was born. He had slight messy black hair with blue eyes. He was tall as his father and has his mother's nose.

He was sorted in Gryffindor and was the best Quidditch Captain during his time in Hogwarts. He attended to an overseas Wizarding college where he met a young woman named Elowen Viper.

Elowen was transferred from a different college where she thought she wasn't learning what she wanted to learn. It wasn't long before the two of them dated and gotten married in 1968.

In 1948, Jessica Cassiopeia Andrews was born. She had long curly dark brown hair with light blue eyes. She was tall as her mother and has the cheekbones of her father.

She was sorted into Ravenclaw and had top marks like her mother. She is currently attending a University in the muggle world to further expand what she can learn about illnesses.

Lucretia married one of the Prewett brothers, Ignatius. The other brother married to a pureblood and had three children, Molly and twins, Gideon and Fabian.

In 1951, Salazar Thomas Slytherin-Fudo and Bellatrix Druella Black were born.

Salazar had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes while Bellatrix had long curly black hair and purple eyes. They are both attending college in the wizarding world and were dating each other.

In 1953, Andromeda, Bellatrix's little sister was born. She had long straight dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She's starting her last year in Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin.

What shocked the wizarding world, a Malfoy had married off with a muggleborn. And in the year of 1954, the ever first halfblood Malfoy was born.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had long blond hair and grey-blue eyes. He is starting his 6th year in Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin.

In 1955, Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix's younger sister was born. She had shoulder length black and blond hair and blue eyes. She is starting in her 5th year in Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin.

In 1956, Armando Dippet to left the post of Headmaster and gave it to Harrison.

In 1958, Frank Nicholas Longbottom was born. He had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is starting in his 2nd year in Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor.

In 1959, Regulus Orion Black and Petunia Rose Evans were born.

Regulus had shoulder length black curly hair and blue eyes. He is starting his 1st year in Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin.

Petunia had dirty blond hair with a bit of brown highlights and blue eyes. She is starting her first year in muggle High school as she was born as a squib like her parents.

In 1960, Severus Tobias Snape, James Charles Potter, Sirius Daniel Alfredson, Lillian Elizabeth Evans and Remus John Lupin were born.

Many of Harrison's old friends had passed away while a few of his nieces and nephews become Professors in Hogwarts. The young Lord had added a few extra classes to insure that the students will truly understand the history of both magical and muggle.

Hagrid became the first half-giant to be a Professor in Hogwarts and Poppy became Hogwarts healer after her old mentor retired.

Eileen Snape nee Prince is the Potion Professor while her husband, Tobias Snape is Hogwarts Librarian with his assistant Madam Irma Pince.

Dorea Potter nee Black is the Ancient Runes Professor while her husband, Charlus Potter is the Head of Auror Department at the Ministry.

Fleamont Potter is Second-in-Command of Auror while his wife, Euphemia Potter nee Watson is the assistant to Poppy at Hogwarts Infirmary.

Harold Evans is the new Muggle Artifacts Studies Professor while his wife, Rose Evans nee Patel is the new Muggle History Professor.

Muggle History and Muggle Artifacts are for the purebloods to teach them about their muggle history and the technology they use since the beginning of time when magic was barely being discovered.

Walburga Alfredson nee Black is the new Wizarding Studies Professor while her husband, Daniel Alfredson is the assistant to Orion who is the new Dueling Instructor.

Dueling lessons are for 3rd year students and higher.

Orion's wife, Ella Black nee Linda works in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She is one of the assistants that design the robes for all schools.

Thomas Slytherin-Fudo is the DADA Professor while his wife, Minerva Slytherin-Fudo nee McGonagall is the Transfiguration Professor.

Druella Black nee Rosier is the Astronomy Professor while her husband Cygnus Black is an Auror and his partner is Nicholas Longbottom.

Augusta Longbottom nee Wilson is the new Etiquette Studies Professor. This lesson started not too long after Augusta finished with her studies and wanted to help the young ones to have proper manners.

John Lupin is the History of Magic Professor after Binns retired when he finally realized that he had passed away. His wife, Samantha Lupin nee Jones is a Social Worker in the Department of Child Services in the muggle world.

A young Pomona Sprout is the Herbology Professor while a young Filius Flitwick is the Charms Professor. Young Rolanda Hooch is the Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee and lastly, Argus Filch, the squib is the caretaker of Hogwarts.

Abraxas Malfoy becomes Harrison's advisor while his wife, Emily Malfoy nee Drew becomes Liza's advisor.

Cassiopeia Andrews nee Black and Michael Andrews are high trained Healers in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Pollux and Irma passed away a few years ago. Arcturus and Melania passed away when Aiden was only two years old. Lastly Senior Malfoy passed away before Salazar and Bellatrix were born.

"I feel old," murmured Harrison before stopping at a window and looked out. He smiled softly to see his great nephews and great nieces playing outside, happily.

"Master, it's time for your afternoon drink," said Zippy as she apparated next to him.

Harrison smirked a bit before looking over at his personal elf that had been taking care of him since his arrival of the past. He nodded, "I'll have my drink in the East wing at the second floor balcony if you don't mind."

"Right away Master," said Zippy, happily before apparating away to the kitchen.

Harrison shook his head before looking over at the window once more then walked away and headed for the East wing where he knew he is going to see Liza as well.

Meanwhile outside, the young children were talking about the upcoming Christmas.

"So we have about a week or so to make those sweets, is that right, Sev?" wondered a boy with messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes with glasses. He was wearing a red winter jacket, a red T-shirt underneath, a blue jeans and black boots.

"Correct James but we need to be careful since we are going to use Great-Uncle's Potion lab," stated Severus before slightly narrowing his eyes at them. "I believe the warning was meant for you two."

"Hey it wasn't my fault that the Black's Potion lab was destroyed!" shouted a boy with slight curly black hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a blue winter coat, a T-shirt that had a cartoon dog on it underneath, black pants and dark brown boots.

"Yes, yes we know and that it was your cousin's fault," stated a boy with sandy dark hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a brown winter jacket, white T-shirt underneath, sandy and baggy shorts and brown boots.

"It was Reggie's fault, Remus! But he somehow was able to blame me for it!"

Remus and Severus shook their heads.

James rolled his eyes, "So Sev, would it be possible to add an extra ingredient to the sweets?"

"And what ingredient is that James?" wondered a young girl with long bright red hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a white winter coat, a green hairband, a red dress underneath and dark brown boots.

"I-It's nothing dangerous Lily! Honest!" said James. He took out a vial of a purplish liquid, "It's just a simple Babbling Beverage."

Severus took the vial and looked at it, "You…didn't brew this yourself, did you James?"

"Of course not!" snapped James a bit. He rubbed his head, "I got it from Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade when Dad had to get some equipment in Dervish and Banges."

"And I'm guessing you want to prank you're horrible older cousin," stated Remus.

"Yes!" shouted James as he clenched his fist. "It's payback for what he did when we came to visit from his spring break!"

"What did he do?" wondered Remus.

James stubbornly crossed his arms, "He had my broom confiscated and my Mom had to ground me for almost a month!"

"And what did you do to get that kind of punishment?" asked Lily before glaring over at him. "Knowing you, you must have been flying over at the forest nearby your home."

James blushes from embarrassment before lowering down his head, sheepishly.

"You did, didn't you?!" scowled Lily as she placed her hands on her hips. "James, how many times do you have to ignore a rule? You could have gotten hurt!"

James pouts, "I was carefully. Besides I wasn't that far into the forest. I was close to the wards around the manor."

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard of James," stated Severus.

"There is a reason why our parents give us rules," said Lily.

"But Great-Uncle Harry doesn't have any rules when we come over for a visit," stated Sirius before smiling happily. "I'm going to make him the best Pumpkin pastry just for him – oh and for my Mother and Father."

Severus tapped his chin before taking out the Potion book and looked over at the recipes.

"We need to ask Great-Aunt for help since Great-Uncle doesn't eat any sweets. Though I think there should be some blood that taste like sweets."

Remus nodded, "I believe you are right but it needs to be the right animal's blood."

Lily pales a bit, "Can…Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh sorry Lily," said Severus. He knows that his young redhead friend loves animals but slight nausea when it comes to blood.

Lily nodded a bit before the five of them walked back inside as it was getting a bit cold.

-Christmas Day, 1970-

"Sev dear, these are the most wonderful pastries I have ever tasted," said Eileen, happily.

"You're welcome Mother," said Severus. "And yours Father?"

"Wonderful Severus," replied Tobias.

Severus smiled before looking over to see the other adults enjoying their own desserts when suddenly the heard screaming coming from the hallway.

The doors open and came rushing in was James. The young Potter ran over to his parents and hide behind Fleamont's robes.

"What in Merlin's name?" said Fleamont before pulling his son in front of him. "What did you do this time, young man?"

James bit his lip but just as he was about to reply, the doors open once again and standing there was Alexander. The older Potter was glaring over at his young cousin.

"You little," started Alexander before slapping his mouth shut but he couldn't stop talking random things.

Eileen widens her eyes before walking over to Alexander while Euphemia marched over to James and placed her arms onto her hips.

"What did you do James Charles Potter?"

"N-Nothing!" replied James before pouting. "I just gave him a pastry then out of nowhere he started talking nonsense – honest!"

"He's telling the truth!" said Sirius as he run over to his aunt. "I saw it!"

Harrison lifts up his eyebrow before walking out of the living room and into the dining room to see the suppose pastry on the floor. He lifts it up before taking a sniff.

"…A Babbling Beverage, clever," murmured Harrison before smirking. He banished the pranked pastry and took another pastry to replace for the banished one. _'I guess…just this once I will let it slide, seeing as its Christmas and all.'_

Just as he placed the new pastry, the doors open and Eileen and Euphemia came in with Alexander and James.

"Is that the pastry that James gave to his cousin, Uncle Harrison?" wondered Eileen as she walked over to Harry.

"I believe so as it was the only one on the ground," replied Harrison before picking it up and handed the sweet to the potion mistress. "But you wouldn't find anything wrong with it. I smelled it and I only sense sweets."

"Really?" said Eileen, surprisingly.

"No! That little runt did something with that pastry!" snapped Alex before pointing over to James. "That little imp pranked the pastry with the Babbling Beverage! I know it!"

"Alexander, for Merlin sake boy, you're acting like a five year old!" scolded Dorea as she walked into the dining room.

Alex blushed from embarrassment before crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

Eileen shook her head before waving her wand to see if there was anything different inside the pastry. When the sweet glowed white, Eileen frown a bit before waving her wand again.

The same results came out.

"Well just like Uncle Harrison said. This is just a normal pumpkin pastry," said Eileen.

"What?!" said Alex in disbelief.

James had his eyes widen a bit before forming a small smirk.

"See I told you. I was trying to be a good cousin but what I get? Getting blamed at!"

Euphemia hugged her son, "Oh please forgive me James but you can't really blame us. You love to prank and would find any good reason to use one."

James sighs, "I guess…alright I try to…lessen my pranking."

"That's not going to last," murmured Dorea.

Alex girts his teeth before marching out of the dining room and headed outside with his young wife, other cousins and friends.

"What's up with you?" asked Jessica.

"My pranking little cousin," snapped Alex before sitting down by Elowen. "That little brat somehow was able to hide the pranked pastry and replaced it with a normal one!"

"Alexander, behave yourself!" shouted Elowen. She crossed her arms, "You always complain about your younger cousin whenever we come over and visit. Really hope this time it would be different."

Alex sighs, "Alright, Alright…forgive me. So what have you guys been up to?"

"Other than surviving my first year in Hogwarts, its fine," replied Regulus.

"The same with me but I wish I could have attended Hogwarts instead going to a muggle High School," said Petunia, slight sadly. She made a disgust face, "There is this horrible boy in few of my classes that is rude to almost everyone even the teachers."

""What's his name?" wondered Frank.

"Vernon Dursley," replied Petunia before shaking her head. "That boy has no imagination what's so ever. When Halloween came by, he started shouting at the other students that dressed up. He even went out and slapped my best friend who dressed up as a witch."

Narcissa frown, "Didn't the teachers do something about it?"

"At first, no but when he was about to yell at me, our teacher stopped him and took him to the Principal's Office," replied Petunia.

"What a horrible little boy," said Andromeda. She placed her hands on her hips, "I hope he gets severely punished for his actions by his parents."

Petunia smiled, "Well he was suspended afterwards. Rumor has it that he wouldn't be coming back until next year."

"That's good to hear," said Jessica before smiling. "So Sal and Bella, how's college life? Aren't you two trying to get your Defense and Potions Mastery?"

"That's right," said Salazar before smirking. "It became quite tradition for my family line to become the next DADA Professor."

"What about your Uncle Aiden?" asked Lucius.

"He's in training," replied Bellatrix. "I would have thought that one of Great-Aunt Liza's brothers will take the Head of the Vampires."

"So did I but Great-Grandfather Vlad said that they wouldn't provide the right protection for the Vampires," explained Salazar.

"I wonder it's because Aiden is half Vampire and half Wizard," said Elowen. She tapped her chin, "Vampire strength is quite powerful and they gain different element magic. Your Grandfather Harrison is Darkness, correct?"

Salazar nodded, "That's right and if I recall, Uncle Aiden is Fire while Grandmother Liza is Thunder. Gran-Gran Yuki has both Light and Darkness."

Regulus whistled, "Impressive. It's no wonder that the last Dark Wizard Grindelwald disappeared. He didn't want to fight Gran-Gran Yuki and Great-Uncle Harrison."

"I have seen them train new recruits Aurors and Vampires," said Lucius before shivering a bit. "They are quite brutal when it comes to training."

"You can say that again," said Sal and Bella.

"Well it's getting rather cold, let's go back inside and see if your Uncle has arrived Sal," said Frank as he got up.

Salazar grinned before getting up and helped Bellatrix from the snowy ground. The others followed and found an interesting scene before them when they entered the living room.

Euphie and Emily were singing Christmas songs along with Lily, Remus, Severus and surprisingly James and Sirius.

When James and Sirius saw their cousins coming in, their faces turned red.

Alex and Regulus stared for a bit before starting laughing but before long they were being chased off from their younger cousins.

"Well the peace didn't take long," stated Rose while her youngest daughter walked over to her. She smiled and placed her on her lap, "You singed lovely my flower and of course you too, Sev and Remus."

The two boys blushed and looked down.

Harrison laughed silently as he could never imagine seeing his former Potion professor blush so openly and being a child. He watched happily seeing his former parents, godfathers being friends with Severus.

' _Hopefully this time, Snape will enjoy Hogwarts rather getting bullied,'_ thought Harrison. _'I just hope that rat Pettigrew doesn't ruin it for them when they attend Hogwarts.'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well, well looks like everything is going smoothly but will it last?**

 **Soon Severus, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus will be attending their first year in Hogwarts but how can they survive having almost all of their relatives in one place?**

 **Especially having their Great-Uncle and Great-Aunt as their Headmaster and Headmistress? Can James and Sirius pull off a prank without being find out!**

 **Next chapter: 1971 sorting and Dumbledore reappearing out of the blue**

 **Find out next update!**


	11. Author's Note - new

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **This is an important and update message for all you need to read but first - Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their families and friends. It was pretty alright with just my mom and me and got pretty good gifts from my closest friends that I think of them as siblings.**

 **Alright now the reason why I have not updated was first, I got a bit sick but not too much but then my...father was sick then my mom. I had to take care of them while I was still a slight sick that I failed to noticed that I was getting infection in my kidney...again so - antibiotics once again! And you know what happens when I take them - blurry vision!**

 **Right now my vision is slight blurry so I had time to type this for you guys.**

 **Then my sister came over along with my new nephew which by the way he is so small and my sick niece. Not soon after, I got worse to the point where I had to go to the ER but couldn't since it was raining hard and we don't own a car or the money to take the taxi.**

 **I'm barely getting better though but to make sure, I'm going to the doctor's on Monday. I need to get better...you see...**

 **In my original author's note, I stated that I was supposed to have my surgery today on the 29th but, surprise, surprise...since I am sick the doc thought it would be best for me to recover from my cold and coughing. My surgery day has been rescheduled until February but I am grateful for your lovely supports...but wait that until February, k guys.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, please to tell me as I am a bit stuck on it.**

 **If I haven't updated then - have a happy New Year's guys!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Me: So yea…it's been a long, long, long time that I didn't update and I am really sorry. Again I wasn't planning to, honest!**

 **I got really sick at the beginning of the summer and ended up being hospitalized for about a week and then when I was discharge my antibiotics were not in pills but I had to have the IV and there is where I was giving the medicine with a nurse on standby. I just recently got out for another kidney removal surgery and I have some freedom as I have no stent right now but I am being under watch.**

 **Through IV did left a scar…the nerves in my arms have been slightly damaged from the IV change after change and now I can sometimes use my hands while the other times arms feels heavy and hurt. The updates will be slow cause of this until I get back my strength in my arms…if I can get it back that is.**

 **Anyway, shall we? To those who took their time to read this story, I thank thy. To those who reviewed: 253910, Mickieskids and – thanks!**

 **Onward to the – wait! I know that in the previous chapter that I stated that I will type 1971 sorting but I decided that in this chapter that it will be where James and the others will get their school supplies and Dumbledore's appearance. Next chapter I promise will be the sorting and much more. Now onward the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

 **Pairings: Lily x James, Sirius x Mary, Remus x OC, Severus x Aurora, Bellatrix x OC, Lucius x Narcissa, Andromeda x Ted, Regulus x Petunia, OC x OC, Fabian x OC and Gideon x OC**

-Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office-

Harrison was looking over at the list of the incoming first years and transfers. Some transfers were from far countries such as Japan, Canada, United Kingdom and South America. Most of the transfers were muggleborns and a very few halfbloods and purebloods. Among the list were his great nieces and nephews.

The young vampire glanced over to his familiar, "So…where do you think James and his little friends will be sorted this time, Fawkes?"

" _ **Since I'm not Leo, I can't say for sure – that's bloody his job to sort the students,"**_ replied the fire phoenix. He titled his head, _**"What I can say is that I fear something tragic is about to unfold. Best to keep your eyes open. It's coming…I can feel it."**_

Harrison frowned before dropping the list and walked over to the window balcony. He looked over towards the Forbidden Forest before getting an all too familiar old scent in the air. The young vampire grits his teeth, "…they've returned."

-Diagon Alley, July 1971-

"I still can't believe Mother made me take the brat to get his school supplies," ranted Alex.

"Oh stop your bloody whining, Potter," said Salazar. He took out the list, "Looks like the Charms and Herbology books have changed. I don't remember getting these textbooks."

"Well when you and Bella left Hogwarts, the old Charms and Herbology Professors retired," explained Andy. "Great-Uncle Harry hired Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout."

"Aw, no one told me that old Professor Walsh retired," pouts Bellatrix.

"What subject did Professor Walsh taught?" asked Lily.

"Charms," replied Bellatrix. She smiled, "She was at least over ninety when I left Hogwarts but she was quite a klutz and made funny jokes here and there during her lessons."

"I like Charms," said Lily, happily. "Is Professor Flitwick good?"

"Oh yes, and he's also a Defense Master," replied Andy.

"What I can't wait is Transfiguration," said James, excitedly. "And Aunt Minnie is teaching it!"

"Defense for me," said Sirius before turning over to his older cousin. He smiled, "So when do we go to Gambol and Japes? I really want to get a few things from there before going to Hogwarts."

Alex lifted up his eyebrow, "Do you really suspect that you will get away on pranking in Hogwarts? Don't forget, Great-Uncle Harrison is the Headmaster while Great-Aunt Liza is the Headmistress."

James and Sirius sighed, dramatically.

Bellatrix smirked, "That's right. They'll be able to smell any potion pranks a mile away. Not to mention…Hogwarts have eyes within the walls. Rumors say that Hogwarts is…alive."

Severus and Remus widened their eyes while Sirius and James' eyes brighten.

Alex snorted, "Can't believe you believe in that rubbish."

"They say that the descendants of the Four Founders could hear the voice of Hogwarts," stated Salazar before smirking. "What? Does Prefect Potter couldn't hear it? I could when I attended Hogwarts and still do."

"Is the voice…like soft?" asked James.

As they arrived at Madam Malkin's shop, Salazar looked over at James and nodded his head. He smiled, softly, "Her voice – Hogwarts' voice – sounds like a soft melody. I felt…safe and warmth upon entering the school."

"Oh! So it was Hogwarts' voice that I was hearing then," said Lily before smiling. "When I was littler, Sev and I made up a little tune when we heard the soft melody. Isn't that right, Sev?"

Severus blushed, "Y-Yea…but who know it was really Hogwarts that was speaking to us."

Alex frowned, "If you three could hear it then how come I can't?"

"Because you don't believe in 'fairytales', dear cousin of mine," stated James.

They entered into the robe shop and had to wait as the assistants were all busy. The small group walked over at the small waiting chairs.

Alex was about to protest but closed his mouth since what his little cousin said was true. When he attended Hogwarts, he didn't believe in fiction but rather true and solid facts.

"Maybe try listening to her when you came to visit," suggested Lily.

Alex sighed, "I…guess so. Oi, Jamie looks like you're up."

James turned to see one of Madam Malkin's assistants waving over to him. He nodded before dashing over to her and followed her to the back. Before long, the others were measured and gotten their school uniforms. Bellatrix called Zippy, Harrison's personal house elf and gave him the uniforms before apparating back to Slytherin Manor.

That's when Salazar suggested that they should separate in small groups to get the supplies much faster. The others nodded and agreed to meet each other at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours.

Bellatrix went over to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for the potion ingredients, Andromeda went over to Flourish and Blotts to get their textbooks while Alexander and Salazar will take the children to Ollivanders for their wands.

Once they got their wands, they meet the others at the Leaky Cauldron before going over to Magical Menagerie to see if the children could find their familiars.

"Oh, look at them," said Lily, happily as she picked up the small Kneazle. She cuddled the small kitten, "Her fur is so soft. Can I have her, Sal?"

"I don't see why not," replied Salazar. He smiled, "Grandfather had a feeling that you would want to get a cat as a familiar. Normally, you would need a license to own a Kneazle but he gave me a permission letter to give the shop owner."

"Oh yay!" squealed Lily. She rubbed her check against the small kitten, "I think…I'll call her Emerald. Look at her eyes! It's the same as mine!"

Salazar laughed before guiding her to the register while the others were still looking.

Sirius sighed, "Nothing for me here. I guess I can get an owl or falcon. What about you three?"

"The same with me," replied James. He crossed his arms, "I don't really need one since my Father owns an owl already and my Mother will be assisting Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary."

"I think I will be getting an owl. Sure my Dad is a professor but my Mom works at the muggle world," replied Remus.

James nodded before seeing Severus looking over at the small ravens. He walked over to him, "What's up Sev?"

"This raven…his left eye is light blue. Normally raven's eyes are black," replied Severus.

Sirius walked over to Severus' right side, "Maybe…he's a special case."

Severus thought for a moment before carefully picking up the small black bird. He cuddled the small black bird, "I think I found my familiar."

James smirked, "Should have known. Here is a statement saying that Sev is going to be sorted into the house of the brainy!"

"James, the bird on the Ravenclaw crest may look like a raven but in fact is an eagle," stated Remus.

Sirius leaned over to James, "I think we might have two ravens, Jamie."

"Hey!" shouted Severus and Remus.

After buying Lily's Kneazle and Severus' Raven, all of them were about to head out when they heard a commotion by the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"What's going on over there?" wondered Sirius.

"Probably a hag trying to steal something," replied Alex. "Let's get out of here in case the Aurors are summoned."

The others nodded but just as they were about to pass a large group of bystanders, there was a large explosion coming from Knockturn Alley. Parents hold onto their children before casting the shield charm to protect them.

Salazar and Alexander casted the shield charm while Bellatrix and Andromeda were holding onto the young children. They watched to see two figures coming out from the smoke.

It was two elderly men. One had white hair with a long white beard and is wearing rather bright robes while the other had brown-gray hair and is wearing a long black robe.

"Damn it Albus! I told you it wouldn't be here! Now look what you made me do!"

"I know Gellert, I know but I just wanted to see it for myself," said Albus. He sighs, "Looks like we're back to square one once again."

Gellert snorted, "Albus, this was the only lead we had for the past ten years!"

Albus was about to speak when his eyes landed over to where Alexander and Salazar were standing at. The elder wizard rubbed his bread, "It…looks like my former students had formed a family. And I think one of them can help us."

Gellert frowned before looking over to see where Albus was looking at. He spotted four young wizards with five young children. Gellert was confused but didn't question his lover before following him to the small group while avoiding the screaming wizards and witches.

"Stay behind us," whispered Alex as he and Salazar took out their wands.

Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded before standing in front of the younger children and taking out their wands. Alexander nodded before narrowing his eyes towards the two elderly wizards.

"Get back, whoever you are! I warn yea!" shouted Alex.

"I suggested that you two get out of here before the Aurors appear," hissed Salazar. He grits his teeth, "Wizards like you give a bad reputation to the muggle world."

"Which is why we should….educate the muggles to not mess with us, my dear boy," said Albus, calmly. He gave a fake smile over to Salazar, "May I ask, my boy, but are you related to Mr. Slytherin-Fudo, yes?"

Salazar raised his eyebrow, "What if I am? I don't have to answer your bloody question."

"But you are, aren't you?" said Albus as Salazar narrowed his eyes. He smiled, "You do look like my former student, Mr. Slytherin-Fudo. Tell me what your thoughts about the muggles are?"

"Nothing to what you are thinking," replied Salazar. "I have relatives that live in the muggle world and I find it rather amusing. We can work together with them if we can show them that we mean no harm to their world."

Albus frowned, "…Odd. And what does your Father and your Grandfather think of this? Wouldn't they be disappointed since you are dishonoring your ancestors hated?"

"Oi, you're out of date, old timer!" shouted Alex. "Salazar Slytherin didn't hate the muggles and muggleborns! He wanted to protect the muggleborns cause of the witch burnings that was happening during their time! The muggles were uneasy about magic and would hurt their own children if they showed signs of magic or hide them."

Salazar narrowed his eyes, "If we can show the muggles that we mean no harm then there might be a possibility to work together with the muggles."

"That's not how I was told," murmured Gellert. He looked over at Albus, "This brat is related to thy Lord Salazar Slytherin? How is that possible?"

"His Great-Grandmother is Slytherin's blood adopted daughter," explained Albus before rubbing his beard again. "She…could know something about the Deathly Hallows. Tell me child, does your family have some kind of red stone in their possession?"

"Stone?" murmured Salazar. That's when he spotted one of the wizards raising his wand. He quickly grabbed Alexander's arm before looking over towards the girls. "Duck, now!"

Bellatrix and Andromeda quickly grabbed the younger children and stepped aside to avoid incoming spell. Salazar and Alexander went over to them.

"Take the children away from here," ordered Alex.

Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded before heading over to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, Andromeda had the children send to a private room before going back down stairs to see her sister was heading out once again.

"Bella, where are you going?" said Andy, worriedly.

"I need to help Sal and make sure those bloody bastards don't hurt anyone else," replied Bellatrix. As she was about to step out, Andromeda grabbed her arm.

"Please…just be careful. There is something not right about those two wizards," said Andy. Bellatrix nodded before heading out back to the alley.

Andromeda sighed before heading back to the room where the children were at. All of them were shaking in fear. She bends down to them, "Everything is going to be fine. Once Uncle Charlus and Uncle Fleamont come with the Aurors, you'll see."

"Do…Do you think Alex and Sal can beat those wizards?" asked Lily, worriedly.

"O-Of course! He may be a prick but he was the best duelist in dueling class!" argued James before biting his lower lip. "…I…I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

Andy smiled, "Sal wouldn't allow that to happen. Don't worry those two were the best of the best during their time in Hogwarts. Even Bella was the best which is why she went out to help them out as well."

Sirius and James sigh in relief.

"…Great-Uncle Harrison would most likely be there," murmured Severus before smiling. "Too bad we can't see him duel, firsthand."

"Aw man!" whined Sirius and James.

Andy shook her head, "Well, I'm going downstairs to see if they need any help. Stay here and don't you dare leave this room, understand?"

The children nodded and watch Andromeda leave.

Meanwhile, Salazar and Bellatrix were dueling Albus while Alexander was dueling Gellert. Salazar had a few cuts as the same with Bellatrix while Alexander had a sprain ankle and a large cut on his right arm.

Though the three were exhausted and their bodies ache after getting hit from the torture curse.

"Bloody hell," cursed Alex. He panted, "These bastards are not letting up at all."

"Protego!" shouted Salazar as another stun spell was heading towards them. He dropped to his knees, "I'm getting a feeling that…they cast an anti-apparate spell around here."

"That would explain why the Aurors have not arrived yet," said Bellatrix before kneeing by her boyfriend side. "Are you alright?"

Salazar smirked, "Just peachy, Bella."

Alexander smiled a bit before turning his attention back to the two elderly wizards. He was about to cast another curse when Albus step back a bit before wincing.

"Albus, what's wrong?" said Gellert.

"The…The anti-apparate spell…someone broke it," winced Albus.

Gellert widened his eyes, "Let's get out of here!"

Albus nodded but just they were about to leave, the Aurors appeared right before them. The Aurors pointed their wands over to them.

"Drop your wands and don't make any sudden movements," ordered Charlus. He turned his head over to his son, "Are you alright, all of you?"

Alex nodded before wincing, "Y-Yea…though I think I need some more practice afterwards, Father."

Charlus nodded and watched an Auror Healer going over to his son, nephew and niece before glaring over to Albus and Gellert. He narrowed his eyes, "To think…that I'll be reunited with my former Transfiguration Professor after all this time."

"Good to see you as well Mr. Potter or is it Head Auror Potter, quite position you have there, my boy," said Albus in his grandfather figure voice.

Charlus gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare start acting like you are innocent Dumbledore! Now drop your wand and step back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my boy," said Albus before gesturing to Gellert. His lover nodded before pointing his wand over to Charlus and cast the cutting curse at him.

Charlus quickly cast the shield charm but it wasn't strong enough when Albus cast the binding spell to all of the Aurors including him.

"Father!" shouted Alex.

"Now where were we?" said Gellert as he looked over towards Salazar. The Healer stood in front of them before pointing her wand at Albus and Gellert. "Step aside foolish girl or do you want to really waste your life to these brats."

"I will not! I will not let you harm the grandchildren of Queen Yuki!" shouted Healer Hilda.

"Queen…Yuki?" murmured Albus before widening his eyes. "Are you telling me that the Slytherin-Fudo's are royalty?"

"So look who has finally returned."

Albus and Gellert turned around to see Harrison and Yuki standing not too far from them. Yuki and Harrison's eyes turned crimson and their aura turned intense.

"You still looking for those blasted artifacts," said Yuki as she eyed Gellert's wand. She narrowed her crimson eyes, "You wouldn't find them here through or anywhere else."

"You know where they are, you bitch!" shouted Gellert. He pointed his wand, "Tell me where or I'll start casting the Killing curse to anyone here!"

Yuki sighed before casting the counter curse to the Aurors. "You really are a bonehead, Grindelwald. Harrison, go have fun with him while I deal with Dumbles, here."

"Alright – Charlus! Take Alex and the others to safety!" ordered Harrison as he appeared in front of them. "I believe you will find the others at the Leaky Cauldron."

Charlus nodded before running over to his son. "Let's go."

"But Father, what about Great-Uncle Harrison?" wondered Alex, worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, son. There is a reason why no one dares to mess with the Slytherin-Fudo's and that is not just cause they are royalty," said Charlus as he lifts his son's arm over his shoulder.

"I'll take that statement to heart," murmured Salazar. He was being held up by Nicholas while his girlfriend was held by Fleamont.

Fleamont and Nicholas chuckled a bit.

Alexander nodded before they headed over to the Leaky Cauldron while the other Aurors made sure the other witches and wizards were safe.

Yuki smirked, "Now, let's dance."

Gellert gritted his teeth before casting the blasting curse towards Harrison. Through the young lord was about to absorb it before sending it back to him, twice the damage. Gellert was able to dodge out of the way before casting the body-bind curse to him but once again, Harrison was about to block it.

"That's it! Fiendfyre!" shouted Gellert. The massive fire came out of Gellert's wand, the Elder wand and it was turned to a giant snake before going over to Harrison.

The young lord sighed before cast a water version of the spell. His massive water turned to a giant wave and cancelled out Gellert's Fiendfyre.

"Well this is turning out a bit of a bore," said Harrison. He cracked his neck a bit before smirking, "Now let me show you some 'real' spells, oh mister Dark Lord."

On the other side, Albus was casting the killing curse towards Yuki but she would dodge every single one of them as if it was a game of dodge. While Albus cursed on failing to hit her, Yuki was laughing like a little girl.

"Oh come on, Dumbles-poo," mocked Yuki. She gave an innocent look on her face, "And here I thought that you know these so called powerful spells when you were younger. Come on, show me."

Albus gritted his teeth before casting a few spells that he learned through his travels with his lover. Most of them were Russian and Spanish but Yuki was able to counter them all.

"¿Creías honestamente que puedes vencerme Albus?" questioned Yuki before smirking. She spoke in English, "Did you know that it was my former family that created the Unforgivable curses?"

Albus paled a bit but stood his ground. He pointed his wand towards her, "You will tell us where the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility are – now!"

Yuki lifted up her eyebrow before sighing, "I don't think you have any authority to order me like that…Aiden, dear do you mind showing these wizard a thing or two?"

Albus widened his eyes before turning around to see a young man with black ebony hair that was held up in a ponytail and has emerald eyes with a slight blue in them. The elder wizard could see that the young man look just like how Harrison looked like but with a taller weight.

"W-Who are you?"

Aiden smirked as his eyes turned crimson, "Why not show you who I am, you old coot!"

A few feet away from them, Harrison and Gellert were casting spells at each other until one of the spells rebounded and hit a nearby building.

Gellert gritted his teeth, "That's it! You will tell me where the rest of the Deadly Hallows is or I will kill every single muggleborn and their parents!"

"Are you really trying to threaten me, Grindelwald?" question Harrison. He crossed his arms, "You have no power here to order me or anyone with that useless threat. I suggest that you and Dumbledore to turn in your wands and hopefully the Wizarding court will give you a weak sentence."

"And have me send to Azkaban! Hell no!" shouted Gellert. He was about to cast another curse but Harrison beat him to it with the disarming spell.

The Elder wand was snapped out from Gellert and flew to Harrison's.

"Give that back!" shouted Gellert, angrily. "That wand belongs to me and me alone!"

Harrison narrowed his eyes, "This wand belongs to another family, not yours. Your ancestor stole it from its original owner but now…it can finally go back to where it belongs."

Gellert screamed and dashed over to Harrison. He was going to get his wand back, no matter what even if he was going to fight like a filthy muggle. Harrison just stood there and when Gellert was about to strike, he stumbled a bit before falling face forward onto the ground.

"No matter what timeline, Grindelwald will become insane since he was holding onto a curse item that didn't belong to him or his family in the first place," stated Yuki while having her wand out. She walked over to her son and looked down at the Elder wand. She sighs, sadly, "I…never thought I was ever going to see this again. I have met the three Peverell brothers…the Potter's are the last living descendants of the third brother, Ignotus who original owned the Invisibility cloak."

"I see," murmured Harrison before pocketing the Elder wand. Just as he was about to grab Gellert, Yuki cast the shield charm around them. The two watched to see Albus who was covered with dirt and a few cuts and bruises before running over to Gellert.

Albus grabbed hold onto Gellert before apparating just when Aiden and Charlus came.

"Dad, Gran-Yuki, you two alright?" asked Aiden.

Harrison smiled, "We're fine, son. You worry too much like your Mother."

Aiden blushed, "I can't help it alright, Dad. You know how much you and the rest of my family mean to me, right?"

"I know. Come now, let's go see if your nephew and cousins are alright," said Harrison.

Aiden nodded and dashed over to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harrison handed his mother the Elder wand, "Place it with the other two in Merlin's Vault. I'll see you back home later for dinner or are you going to out with Vlad again?"

"I'm going to hang out with my family tonight since they are going to Hogwarts soon," replied Yuki as she took the offering wand. She pocket the wand into her robes, "I see you all soon."

Harrison and Charlus nodded before the two headed to the Leaky Cauldron. The young vampire spotted his son, his grandson and nephews and niece coming downstairs.

"Uncle Charlie!" shouted James before running over to him. He hugged the elder Potter, "You are alright! Those blasted wizards didn't stand chance against you two!"

Severus and Lily dashed over to Harrison and hugged him deeply. The young redhead witch started to cry while her small kitten was hanging on her shoulder. Severus just holds onto Harrison's hand, tightly while his young raven was on top of his head.

"Hey, easy there you two," said Harrison, calmly. He bends down and gives the two a warm smile, "I'm just glad that all of you are safe and sound. And you two can see that I'm alright."

Lily sniffed a bit before nodding her head but didn't let go of his other hand while Severus had his other hand. Harrison sighed knowing that both of his arms were prisoners.

"Who…Who were those two wizards, Uncle Harrison?" asked Remus, softly.

Harrison and Charlus looked at each other before sighing.

"Father?" said Alex.

"We'll discuss this back at Slytherin Manor, not right here," said Charlus, seriously.

Alexander, Salazar, Bellatrix and Andromeda nodded their heads. They know when Charlus started to become serious; it was something big or rather something horrible.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well Dumbles and his lover ruined the trip to Diagon Alley and now Harrison and their parents have to tell their children who they are. How are they going to react to this?**

 **Next chapter: Yuki revealing Dumbledore's dark motive and the children journey to their adventure to Hogwarts: the sorting and welcoming feast!**

 **Find out in the next update (hopefully soon), ciao guys!**


	13. Chapter 11 - Edited

**(Re-Edited January 2, 2018)**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki.**

 **Pairings: Lily x James, Sirius x Mary, Remus x OC, Severus x Aurora, Bellatrix x OC, Lucius x Narcissa, Andromeda x Ted, Regulus x Petunia, OC x OC, Fabian x OC and Gideon x OC**

-Slytherin Manor, night-

"I can't believe those old coots returned!" shouted Yuki, angrily. She grits her teeth, "Not only that but they attacked my family! Oh so Hell's Gate, when I see those blasted wizards I'll…"

Harrison stopped his mother's ranting before addressing to the others. He sighs, "Who remembers Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Wasn't Dumbledore the previous Transfiguration Professor before me?" said Minerva.

"And wasn't Grindelwald the last known Dark Lord?" said Charlus.

Harrison nodded.

Fleamont frowned, "But didn't they vanish from the Wizarding world many years ago?"

"Yes," replied Yuki, darkly. Her eyes turned dark crimson, "After Armando gave Albus a time-off to take care of his little sister, Gellert disappeared. Sometime during the summer, Albus' sister died from her illness and Albus vanished as well."

"No one has ever heard or seen them for a long time," said Harrison. He sighs, "Not even Albus' older brother, Aberforth heard anything for many years."

"Until now," murmured Alexander. He crossed his arms, "So what's the deal? What are they looking?"

"The Deathly Hallows artifacts," hissed Yuki.

Bellatrix widened her eyes, "I thought those artifacts were just fairytales from that storybook!"

"Oh, they're real dear," said Liza. She walked over to the shelves and pulled out a familiar children's book. The young Vampire smiled, "My Father met the Peverell brothers before they meet with Death."

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Not only that but the Potter's and the Gaunt's are direct descendants to two of the three Peverell brothers," stated Yuki.

Everyone was in complete shock.

"S-So if the Deathly Hallows exists, why Dumbledore and Grindelwald want with them?" asked Regulus.

Harrison sighed, "Albus wants to use the stone to bring back his dead sister while Gellert wants to become the most feared wizard in the Wizarding committee…and the muggle committee."

Euphemia widened her eyes, "If Dumbledore only wants to see his sister, why does he follow that dark wizard, Grindelwald?"

"…You see, that old coot blames the muggles for his sister's death," replied Yuki as everyone gasped. She sighs, "Ariana Dumbledore was taken to a muggle hospital since the Dumbledore bloodline were quite known to be a grey family. When Albus and his siblings were younger, their parents killed off a few muggles and afterwards, their bloodline was tainted. Sadly…Ariana died at the muggle hospital, she was too ill to be saved from muggle or magical practice…Albus vowed to avenge his little sister's death."

Petunia gasped, "That's horrible! He can't do that! It's not the muggles fault if they tried their hardest to save Ariana's life!"

"The stone...a red stone?" murmured Salazar before widening his eyes. "The red stone inside Merlin's Vault is the Resurrection Stone, Grandfather?!"

Harrison nodded, "Not just the stone but the cloak and now the wand are protected inside Merlin's Vault."

"You're collected all the three Deathly Hallows?!" said James and Sirius.

"Does…that mean you're the Master of Death, Great-Uncle?" asked Severus.

Yuki shook her head, "Since Harrison disarmed Gellert, he owns the Elder wand or any of his bloodline. The Potter lineage owns the Cloak of Invisibility while Thomas owns the Resurrection Stone since he was originally from the Gaunt's."

The younger children widen their eyes.

"WHAT?!" shouted Alexander.

Thomas sighed, "I was adopted at the age of four. My original birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. My birth Mother was Merope Riddle nee Gaunt and my birth Father was Tom Riddle Sr."

Salazar frowned, "So we're not related to…"

"Oh we're related to Lord Slytherin, son," said Thomas, quickly. "But through my birth Mother. Gran-Yuki was blood adopted into the Slytherin bloodline when your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin was alive. She then blood adopted my Father who later adopted me but not blood adoption."

"Why didn't you blood adopted my Father, Grandfather?" asked Salazar.

"I want him to live his life to the fullest and when the time comes, he can go to his next adventure happily…I didn't want to force him in a life of a Vampire," explained Harrison, sadly. He then smiled, "But it doesn't matter if I blood adopt him or not, he is still my son and you are my greatest grandson. Not only that but I have wonderful nieces and nephews."

The children had a smile on their faces.

"Okay so as long as the Deathly Hallow artifacts are in the vault, Dumbledore and Grindelwald can't get them, correct?" said Alexander.

Harrison nodded, "But we'll handle them, understand?"

Alexander and Salazar had an unsure look but nodded. The Black sisters frowned a bit but agreed as well.

-Hogwarts, Sept. 1, 1971-

Harrison watched from the Head table to see his daughter-in-law enter the Great Hall with the new first years. He smirked to see how nervous the young students showed.

Minerva walked over to the brown stool where the Sorting Hat was at. Like always, the Sorting Hat sang his unique intro before getting picked up by Minerva. She looked down at the first year students, "Now when I call your name, you'll come up and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will then sort you to your rightful house."

James and the others fixed up their robes or straighten their ties.

"Sirius Alfredson – Gryffindor!"

"Lily Evans – Hufflepuff!"

Harrison widened his eyes as he watched his former mother go to the house of loyalty instead going to the house of bravery. He thought, _'I wonder what changed.'_

"David Greengrass – Slytherin!"

"Liana Knight – Ravenclaw!"

"Mary McDonald – Gryffindor!"

"Remus Lupin – Ravenclaw!"

' _Another switch…interesting,'_ thought Harrison as he watched his former honorary uncle got to the house of intelligence.

"Peter Pettigrew – Slytherin!"

Harrison glared towards the slight chubby boy with second-hand robes walking to the house of cunning. He thought, _'At least he was sorted into his proper house. I hope this time he's not a bloody coward.'_

"James Potter – Gryffindor!"

"Aurora Sinistra – Ravenclaw!"

"Severus Snape – Ravenclaw!"

Harrison wasn't at least surprise to hear his former professor sorted to his rightful house. He turns to see Tobias having a proud look on his face while Eileen was playfully pouting before giving a proud smile to her son.

After the sorting, Harrison got up and greeted his students. He smiled, "Welcome to new and old. To start, the Forbidden Words are off-limits as there are dangerous creatures living there. Bullying will not be tolerated here. Severe punishments will be given and privileges will be taken if you break any rules, understand?"

The students nodded.

Harrison smiled before clapping his hands where the food suddenly appeared. The young students were in awe while the older ones started to fill up their plates.

Sirius was listening to his best friend and third year, Frank Longbottom when he felt arms on top of his head. He looked up to see his cousin, stand behind him, "Reg, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your table?"

Regulus laughed, "At the beginning of the feast, yes but once the food is out, everyone has free rein to move around if they like."

"Really?" said James.

Suddenly an older boy with dark red hair and light blue eyes appeared to James' right. He grinned, "Little Reggie is telling the truth, little firstie."

Another older boy with the same hair but with darker blue eyes appeared to Sirius' left. He places his arm around Sirius, "It's been like this since Headmaster Slytherin-Fudo took charge."

"Which frankly, it's a lot better."

"Mostly the rivalry between the lions and the snakes."

Regulus sighed, "Don't confuse my cousin with your idiotic twin talk guys. Siri, Jamie, these two clowns are Gideon and Fabian, the Prewett twins."

The Prewett twins got up and took a bow, dramatically. They grinned, "Greetings little firstie lions. We are the famous Prewett pranksters in Hogwarts."

James smirked, "Pranksters?"

"You don't say," said Sirius before getting hit by his other cousin. He growls, "Bloody hell, Cissy! You didn't have to hit me so hard! I didn't even do anything yet!"

Narcissa placed her hands onto her hips, "Not yet but I know that look you were showing. You two better behave or you'll get busted from your parents."

"As if I'm going to get caught," murmured James. He grinned before leaning over to Sirius, "Let's meet up with the others at the seventh floor, tomorrow night."

Sirius nodded before the two continued off with their meals while listening to the Prewett twins comment about their first nephew, William Weasley.

-Hogwarts, Sept. 2-

Severus, Remus and Lily were sitting at a round table with few empty seats available. They were looking over their timetables and eating their breakfast when James and Sirius came to the table, half asleep.

"Try to wake up Potter or you'll end up eating your spoon," teased Severus, playfully. He had his small raven riding on his left shoulder.

"Oh very funny Raven," said James, sarcastically.

"So do we have any classes together?" wondered Sirius. He pulled out his timetable, "We got our schedule this morning from Aunt – I mean Professor McGonagall."

"Well it depends. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have History of Magic and Charms. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have Herbology and Transfiguration. Slytherins and Gryffindors have DADA and Potions," said Remus, looking over at his timetable.

"Just the basics," murmured Severus. He sighs, "I can't wait until we are in our third year so we can pick out some elective courses too."

"Aw no fair!" whined Sirius. He pouts, "Now who am I going to cheat off in Transfiguration."

"You don't have to cheat off," said James as he grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm pretty good in the subject and in DADA too."

"I guess," said Sirius before looking over the redhead. "Lilypad, you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh no, Sirius," interrupted Lily, angrily. "You better find another partner for Transfiguration. Besides, Auntie – I mean Professor McGonagall will be keeping an eye on the both of you."

James and Sirius paled, "We're doomed!"

"Not unless you study," said Severus.

"But then we wouldn't have time to out prank the Prewett twins!" whined Sirius.

"Out prank?" said Remus.

"Why do you want to out prank the Prewett twins? And who are they?" asked Lily.

James and Sirius started explaining to their friends about the six year Gryffindors before going to their classes. While Lily, Severus and Remus went to History of Magic; James and Sirius went to DADA.

After lunch, James and the others walked up to the seventh floor to find the Room of Requirements. Sirius tries to remember what his cousin, Bellatrix told him on how to make the room appear. He walked pass a hallway, three times before a double door appeared on the wall.

They entered to see the room was like the playroom in Slytherin Manor.

"So how do you plan to out prank two six year Gryffindors?" asked Severus, sitting on a blue bean bag.

"Easy," said James, sitting on a red couch and Sirius sat next to him. He took out a worn out book, "We will be using this bad boy. It has all of these brilliant pranks!"

Remus took the book before opening it and saw it belong to Harrison. He frowns, "Jamie, this book…it belongs to Great-Uncle Harry. Did you ask permission to use it?"

James laughed, nervously, "Um…well about that…"

Lily widened her eyes, "You stole it, didn't you! James! If Great-Uncle Harry finds out that you took it without permission, you'll get in trouble! You better give it back to him!"

"Its fine, Lils," said James. "Most of the pranks potions are standard ingredients, nothing dangerous. The pranks spells are pretty easy and it's not hurtfully at all."

Severus and Lily looked at each other before looking over by Remus' shoulders to see the book. After a few minutes, the two give a thumbs-up, "We're in!"

"Prefect, what about you Remy?" asked Sirius.

"Oh what the bloody hell not," said Remus. He smiled, "It might be fun…though we have to be careful around the adults."

"Brilliant!" said James, happily. "Now turn to page thirty…"

-October, Halloween-

Harrison and Liza were enjoying their Halloween feast but that's when Harrison noticed Eileen was giving an eye on James' table. He lifts up his eyebrow, "What's eating you, Eileen?"

"It's…well, today in class, Sirius and James were actually paying attention and…were too quiet," replied Eileen, suspiciously.

"I agree Father," said Thomas. He narrowed his eyes, slightly, "They didn't even try to prank any of their classmates during this whole week."

"You don't think they are up to something?" wondered Minerva.

Harrison looked around the Great Hall but felt nothing out of the ordinary. He grabs his goblet when there was a sudden shout coming from the left side.

There sitting on a chair was an animal, a pony.

Harrison was about to get up when every single student were turned into animals, including the stuff minus him and his wife. He thought a moment before smirking, _'James must have found that prank book in my study room.'_

Liza let out a giggle, "Oh my, looks like little Jamie did something naughty dear."

Harrison nodded before seeing James turn to a young fawn, Sirius turn to a black puppy, Remus turn to a small wolf pup, Severus turn to a young raven and Lily turn to a white owlet. For the older ones, Lucius turn to a white hawk, Narcissa turn to a swan, Regulus turned to a panther and the Prewett twins turn to a set of black and white foxes.

For the professors, Thomas turn to a large snake, Minerva turn to her animagus form – a tabby cat, Eileen turn to a lynx, Tobias turn to an older raven and etc.

Liza couldn't hold her laughter while Harrison shook his head. Knowing that his and his wife's drinks couldn't be mix with potions since it was animal blood. The young Vampire sighs before getting up and walked over to James' table.

The potion didn't last long and everyone return back to normal.

"James Charlus Potter! Report to my office – all of you report to my office, now!"

James and the others paled a bit but nodded. They got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

-Headmaster Office, night-

"What in Merlin's name did the four of you were thinking?!" scolded Dorea. She placed her hands onto her hips, "Brewing a potion without any of us watching?! Did you not think for one minute that something wrong could have happen?!"

James and the others looked down.

"I thought I have taught you better Severus," said Eileen, disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Mother," said Severus as he rubbed his eyes. "But…the recipe…it didn't have any dangerous ingredients so we thought it would be safe to use."

"It's true Auntie Eileen – James, give her the recipe!" said Lily.

Eileen took the parchment from James before looking over at the ingredients. She slightly narrowed her eyes, "You may have a point but never the less – you disobeyed and took something without permission!"

Euphemia frowned, "I'm very disappointed with you James…all of you."

James and the others continued to look down at the ground.

"Ladies, let me handle their punishment," offered Harrison. "It's been a long night and you do need your rest for class tomorrow."

The women nodded before leaving the office. The moment the door closed, Thomas placed a silence charm at the door and the men started to laugh. Liza was giggling, uncontrollably.

James and the others were confused.

"Um…Dad?" asked Sirius.

"Sorry son," said Daniel, recovering from his laughter. Talking a deep breathe, "You see kiddo, your Uncles and I placed a little…wager on how long would it take for James to sneak into Harrison's study without permission."

Charlus smiled, "I placed that prank book on purpose. It original belong to Tom and I. We used it during our time at Hogwarts as well."

"Oh yes, I remember quite well," said Liza, between laugh. "I believe you and Thomas set a world record of the highest pranks set on Hogwarts since Slytherin and Gryffindor themselves."

James and Sirius' mouths dropped while Severus, Remus and Lily laughed a bit.

"So…we're not in trouble?" said James.

"Oh, you're in trouble but not as much," replied Tobias. He sighs, "I just wish that you had a bit more patience. Oh well, looks like you win yet again, Harry. Now what is their so called punishment?"

Harrison tapped his chin, "Well, I don't see why they don't clean out my attic during Winter Break and maybe help Hagrid a bit."

James and Sirius sigh in relief.

"At least your attic is a lot more fun to clean rather than my parent's," said Sirius.

"Merlin, the last time I was up there, I thought I saw books that are older than Great-Uncle Harry!" said James.

Harrison and Liza shook their heads with amusement.

"Alright you two," said Tobias before giving a proud look towards his son. He smiles, "Great job making the potion, Sev and Lily. I take it that Remus took the potions to the kitchen, yes?"

Remus rubbed his head, sheepishly.

"Well then, off to bed, all of you," said Thomas, clapping his hands. "You have class tomorrow…do try to look at least hurt when you try to sit down, got it?"

James and the others nodded their heads before heading out the office.

Daniel smiled before sighing, "Char, remind me never to bet with Harrison – ever again!"

"Here, Here," said Charlus while Thomas nodded.

-Hogwarts, 1975-

The past four years, much as not changed.

In October 1971, Ted Tonks married Andromeda Black. They continued college for two years until Andromeda got pregnant. In 1973, Nymphadora Tonks was born.

In December 1971, Aiden married Alda McKnight. Aiden became Second Head Vampire while Alda is going under training to become the first Headmistress Vampire. The last one perished a few hundred years ago.

On 1972, Arthur and Molly Weasley had another child and named him Charlie. Lastly, December 1973, Salazar married Bellatrix Black.

Harrison sighed as he placed the parchment into his robes. He then looked down at the young girl beside him and placed his hand over to her shoulder, "Well, shall we make a grand entrance, young lady?"

The young girl, who has straight rosy gold hair with small curl at the bottom, has large pale green eyes and has light tan, smooth skin. She was slight short for her age but didn't matter to her since her mother was also short. She had long, pointy ears, strange tattoos all over her arms and legs though on her face, under her eyes were curved triangles and around her head was a circlet.

"S-Sure, Headmaster but…but are…are you sure that I'll be safe here?"

"Positive, shall we?" said Harrison before guiding the young girl inside the Great Hall.

The students stopped what they were doing as they watched their Headmaster walk with a lovely girl up to the Head table. Minerva walked over to Harrison's left with the Sorting Hat.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, I would like to introduce you to a very special young lady. She came from Scotland…unfortunately; she had to leave her homeland for her safety. Her parents entrusted her to me to keep her safe and continue on with her education. Minerva, if you please."

"Avalon Marshall!"

Avalon felt the old hat being placed on her head before jumping a bit when she heard a voice in her head. She bites her lip, _**"Hello, Mr. Sorting Hat."**_

" _ **Ah, a well-mannered child, hope you can educate some of these students child and the name's Leo. Now, where do I sort you?"**_

" _ **I don't have a particular house. Just as long I can feel welcome and can make great friends."**_

" _ **Yes, yes, it's all in here in your head. Trust in the Headmaster child, just like your parents did before you –**_ **Hufflepuff!"**

Avalon smiled a bit as Minerva removed the hat from her head.

That's when Lily came over to her and gave her a warm smile. She offered her hand, "Come, you can sit with me and my friends. I'm Lily Evans, fifth year Prefect Hufflepuff and welcome to Hogwarts by the way."

"Thanks," said Avalon, letting Lily guide her to a round table with other students. She sat next to Lily where she introduced her to her friends.

"James Potter, fifth year Prefect Gryffindor!"

"Sirius Black, fifth year Gryffindor at your service, my lady."

"Mary McDonald, fifth year Gryffindor, nice to meet you."

"Severus Snape, fifth year Prefect Ravenclaw."

"Aurora Sinistra, fifth year Prefect Ravenclaw."

"…Remus Lupin, fifth year Ravenclaw…"

"Regulus Black, sixth year Head Boy Slytherin, greetings."

"Frank Longbottom, seventh year Head Boy Gryffindor. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask any of us, got it? And welcome to Hogwarts."

Avalon smiled, "Pleasure to meet you all. Headmaster Slytherin-Fudo said that one of you could show me around the castle."

Sirius was about offer when James stopped him. The Gryffindor Prefect winked, "Remus will do it, right Remy?"

Remus unknowingly nodded before turning his head towards James. "Wait – What?! Why not you? You're the bloody Prefect!"

James leaned over to Remus, "And you lose your chance for a girlfriend, I don't think so."

Remus blushed before addressing to Avalon. He stuttered, "If-If you like I can escort you to your classes…"

"Thank you Remus," replied Avalon, warmly.

Remus bit his lip before looking down at his plate with crimson cheeks.

That's when Sirius noticed something. He pointed towards her tattoos, "So what's the deal with those silly markings anyway and pointy ears?"

"Oh, these silly markings are my magical tattoos from my Elven inheritance," replied Avalon. "It's quite common for young Elves to get these tattoos at the coming of age ritual. Mine was done this summer…before…before they attacked…"

"Who attacked you?" asked Regulus.

Avalon bit her lower lip, "…there were two elder wizards…I believe their names were Dumbledore and Grindelwald."

James and the others widen their eyes.

"I take it that your parents know the Headmaster, correct?" said Frank.

Avalon nodded, "Well, my mother and his mother know each other. Lady Yuki would sometimes bring her son to our home and help me train while my mother and her would do things together."

"What did your mother do?" asked Severus.

"She works with ancient old magic, creates magical books about rituals and create any kind of magical artifacts," replied Avalon. She smiled, "I can't wait to make my own weapons and wands when I'm older. Maybe even make my own store someday."

James and Sirius whistled.

"That's quite a dream Avalon," said Remus. "But what about your mother? Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she's fine but she wanted me to come here for the time being," answered Avalon, sadly. "Lady Yuki is trying to help my mother to hide from those two dark wizards."

"How long you'll be staying here then?" asked Lily.

"Until I get word from my mother," replied Avalon. "But we wouldn't be going back to Scotland. Lady Yuki offered her home to us until I finish my education here in Hogwarts."

"Oh that would mean you'll be here for Yule Ball," said Aurora, happily. She leans over to Severus, "I know that you'll be taking me, Sev."

Severus blushed a bit while James and Sirius snickered at their friend. The Prefect Ravenclaw glared at them before smirking, "I don't know what's so funny gentlemen. I mean you are planning to take your 'girlfriends' to the Yule Ball, correct?"

James and Sirius stopped laughing before blushing.

"Oh you better Alfredson!" warned Mary. She glared at him, "And you better not be late! Not like our date, three weeks ago!"

"Alright, Alright…Merlin, I promise I wouldn't be late," said Sirius. He sighed, "…I wasn't even that late…just five bloody minutes…"

Avalon watched as Mary hit Sirius on his head. She looked over at Lily and pointed, "…does…does that always happen…"

Lily sighed, "Yes, so you better get used to it. Come on, it's time to go. It's a good thing that we have class together with the Ravenclaws."

"That's right!" said Sirius, after recovering. He elbows at Remus, "Come on Moony, don't leave your girl carrying her books by herself. Not to mention, you have to show her around."

Remus blushed, "S-Shut up Padfoot! Let's just go guys!"

Avalon giggled before getting up and followed the two Ravenclaws and Lily to Charms. She looked over towards Remus, _'He's…not bad looking. Maybe there is a future for me here in Britain…I just hope my parents come to me soon.'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well looks like James and the others had a great time during their Hogwarts years and it looks like Remus might be getting a girlfriend. Will he be able to protect her if Dumbledore and Grindelwald find her again?**

 **Next Chapter: Time skip to the Year of 1991**


	14. Chapter 12 - new

**Me: Hey there guys, hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. I had…a somewhat alright holidays…at least I wasn't in the hospital. Okay, I got really sick the day after Christmas but no pain in the kidney so that's good news, right?**

 **I'm just barely getting better and wanted to update to hear from you guys on how your holiday went. Good? Bad? Anyway, I give thanks to those who reviewed: sexy Seren, Xyori Nadeshiko, geekymom, Wishfull-star and andjeliga. nenic – I really appreciate it.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Sorry for not replying in Spanish but yes, poor Remy. And I would like to correct myself (which I did) that the skip is supposed to be in the year of 1991, sorry…you were born in 1992, so was I – neat!**

 **Geekymom: Thanks for the word and pointing it out for me. Sorry it took up 'til now to fix the corrections. And thanks for the support and you are in my prayers as well.**

 **Anyway all said and done, onward to the story!**

 **Summary: AU – After meeting with the Headmaster, Harry meets a strange woman that says she can change the past to a better future with his help. Will Harry help her change history to a better one and help those who were in need of help in the beginning?**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling but I do own my OC, Yuki. Warning, there might be some grammar errors and spelling mistakes so please bear with me.**

 **Pairings: Lily x James, Sirius x Mary, Remus x OC, Severus x Aurora, Bellatrix x OC, Lucius x Narcissa, Andromeda x Ted, Regulus x Petunia, OC x OC, Fabian x OC and Gideon x OC**

-Summer of July 1991-

Harrison was overseeing some paperwork before looking over at young Draco Malfoy and little Ivy Potter. They were waiting for Ivy's older brother, Harry Potter which was his former self.

' _To think I'll be looking after myself,'_ thought Harrison before thinking over about his former best friend, Ron's family. In his time period, the Weasley's were poor and label as blood traitors but in this new timeline, the Weasley's are wealthy and have a good relationship with the Black's and the Malfoy's.

Throughout the years, many new changes have happened. Yuki passed down her spot to Harrison as the ruler of the Wizarding world but Harrison wanted to be called the Minister instead while Liza got the title as Lady Slytherin-Fudo.

Harrison and Liza had to hand down the Headmaster and Headmistress title to Thomas and Minerva. Salazar was giving the Defense position and become the Head house of Slytherin while his mother was giving the Transfiguration position and become the Head house of Gryffindor.

Not soon after, Aiden and Alda completed their training and become the Head Vampires. Liza's older brothers became their bodyguards.

In 1975, Lucius Malfoy married Narcissa Black after finishing up his studies with his father. At first, Lucius was given the job as Hogwarts School's Governor but then became Harrison's adviser. For Narcissa, she sort of became Liza's assistant and tailor.

Around the beginning of 1976, Fabian had to take his young nephew Charlie to St. Mungo's in the children department for a check-up on his yearly shots. That's when he first met Healer Jessica Cassiopeia Andrews and asked her if she wanted to hang out when she's free, she agreed. After a couple of meetings and chats here and there, they started dating. Within a couple of months, they decided to marry.

Gideon teased his twin about being a true adult and handling being responsible until he reunites with his school crush. Noble Waiver Blake was in the same year as the Prewett twins and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Noble was a brilliant Quidditch Beater, became a Prefect in her 5th year and in her 6th year, she became Head Girl. During Hogwarts, Gideon never had the true courage to ask her out but after meeting her in Diagon Alley, he finally did.

On August 1976, Aiden and Alda's daughter was born. Sapphire Ida Slytherin-Fudo had long black hair with silver highlights, pale skin and emerald-crimson eyes. And soon after, Molly and Arthur had their third child, Percy Weasley.

In 1977, Gideon married Noble. Later on, the Prewett brothers decided to make their own joke shop in Diagon Alley. Prewett's Wonderland opened on February. At the end of the month, Lucius and Narcissa had their first born, Ophelia Cissa Malfoy. She looked identical to her mother minus her black hair, slight tan skin and blue eyes.

Charles Potter, the head of Magical Law offered the Auror job to his son since his brother, Fleamont was second in command. Elowen further her education and became a Muggle Music High school teacher in Scotland. In the middle of June, Alexander and Elowen had their first born, Astrid Madeline Potter. She had long dark blond hair, light skin and lavender eyes.

Regulus started dating Petunia ever since he saved her from her muggle stalker, Vernon Dursley. After Petunia's graduation, Regulus married her on 1978. Orion handed his position as Dueling Instructor to his son while Rose gave the Muggle history position to her eldest daughter.

At the end of May 1978, Alexander and Elowen's second child was born. Jason Alexander Potter had slight messy light brown hair and light blue eyes. On April, Molly and Arthur had another child or rather twins, Fred and George Weasley. In the beginning of August, Salazar and Bellatrix's son was born. Eldon Cygnus Slytherin-Fudo had messy, curly black hair with blue eyes with a tint of purple. On the beginning of September, Fabian and Jessica's daughter was born. Bertie Debbie Prewett has long dark orange hair, light tan skin and light brown eyes.

After graduation on 1979, James married Lily and so after, Severus married Aurora. Soon after, Minerva handed the Transfiguration position and Head house of Gryffindor to James while Harold handed the Muggle Artifacts Studies to his youngest daughter.

In the middle of June 1979, Gideon and Noble's son was born. Leonard Emile Prewett has messy dark brown hair with a slight orange highlights, light skin and brown eyes. In the end of July, Regulus and Petunia's daughter was born. Serenity Lyra Black has long dark blond hair with a slight red highlights, light tan skin and dark blue eyes.

In the beginning of January 1980, Severus and Aurora's daughter was born. Helena Rowena Snape was a prefect mix of both parents. She had long black, silk like hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. On March, Molly and Arthur had yet another child, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Around April, Avalon Marshall was able to follow her dream to open her own story in Diagon Alley with the money she saved and the inheritance after her mother's untimely death. She received the news about her mother after two months staying at Slytherin Manor. Her poor mother was tortured by Grindelwald before Dumbledore took her life away since she wouldn't help them. Lucretia and Ignatius decided to adopt the young girl and allowed her to keep her surname. But what surprised her was that they named her their heir.

Avalon listed Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Slytherin-Fudo, Noble Prewett, Mary McDonald and Andromeda Tonks as her assistants. Molly Weasley would come in and help out on cleaning the place up.

Near the end of June, Lucius and Narcissa had their second child born. Draco Lucius Malfoy was a splitting image of his father and grandfather, Abraxas. At the end of July, James and Lily's first child was born. Harry James Potter was a splitting image of his father and not surprising, Harrison Slytherin-Fudo minus his eyes that were bright green like the killing curse.

In the summer of 1981, Sirius took Mary McDonald to a muggle cruise ship and right there asked her to marry him; she agreed, immediately. On October 1981, Remus asked Avalon to marry him on the same day when she came to Hogwarts in the year of 1975. She agreed with such emotional feeling.

Daniel handed his position of Dueling Instructor to his son since he would be taking a job as an Auror. John handed his position of History of Magic to his son. In the middle of May 1982, Hydra Sirius Alfredson was born. He had messy, curly black hair, tan skin and gray-blue eyes.

Sadly, some of the grandparents passed away. Lucretia and Ignatius Prewett, Cygnus and Druella Black and Harold and Rose Evans died from a natural death. Nicholas Longbottom died from heart failure at the age of seventy. Eileen Snape died from pneumonia at the age of sixty. Abraxas Malfoy, Orion and Ella Black died from dragon pox while Senior Emily Malfoy died from cancer. Lastly, John and Samantha Lupin died in a car incident.

On September 1, Bill Weasley started his first year in Hogwarts and was sorted in Gryffindor.

In the middle of November, Pandora Lupin was born. She has rose-gold hair, tan smooth skin and pale green eyes with tints of chocolate brown. Thanks to her high elf linage, she has long pointy ears. Lastly, in the beginning of June 1983, Ivy Rosalina Potter was born. She was identical of her mother minus her eyes that were hazel.

On September 1984, Bill was a third year student while his little brother, Charlie and Nymphadora Tonks were starting their first year. Charlie was sorted into Gryffindor while Nymphadora or Dora was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Three years later, Bill was on his sixth year and given the position as Gryffindor's Head Boy. Charlie and Dora were in their fourth year while Percy and Sapphire, half witch/half Vampire were starting their first year. Percy was sorted into Gryffindor while Sapphire, surprisingly was sorted into Hufflepuff.

One year later, it was Bill's last year attending Hogwarts. Charlie and Dora were in their fifth year Prefects while Percy and Sapphire were in their second year. Starting in their first year, Ophelia was sorted into Ravenclaw and Astrid, the first Potter sorted into Slytherin.

Bill went to study to become a Curse Breaker.

On September 1989, Charlie and Dorea were in their sixth year Head Boy and Head Girl in their respected houses. Sapphire and Percy were in their third year while Ophelia and Astrid were in their second year. Starting in their first year, Fred and George Weasley, the first Weasley's sorted into Slytherin; Astrid's little brother, Jason was sorted into Gryffindor and Eldon was sorted into Slytherin.

One year later, it was Charlie and Tonks' last year attending Hogwarts. Charlie was not only the Head Boy but was also the Quidditch Captain while Tonks was Head Girl and Keeper in her house. Sapphire and Percy were in their fourth year while Ophelia and Astrid were in their third year. The Weasley twins, Jason and Eldon were in their second year. The twins became Beaters and Eldon became Keeper in the Slytherin team while Jason became Chaser in the Gryffindor team. Starting in their first year, Bertie who attended late was sorted into Ravenclaw, Leonard was sorted into Hufflepuff and Serenity was sorted into Slytherin.

"Ready to go?" asked Lucius, looking over at his son, "Your sister went on ahead with her friends, Astrid and Sapphire. They will meet us at the Leaky Cauldron around three."

"But Harry is not here yet," said Ivy as her brother came out of the floo. "Never mind…"

"Sorry but mom wouldn't let me go," said Harry.

"It's quite alright, we were just about to head out," said Lucius as Harrison picks up Ivy. Harry nods before walking over to Draco and both floo over to the Leaky Cauldron.

Many whispers started to stir when Harrison came out of the floo.

"I guess it's not that easy being the ruler of the wizarding world," whispered Draco.

"Probably but my granddad just ignore it," said Harry as the two walks over to the robes shop. When they enter, most assistants gave their attention to them. Harry made a face, "And I can see why he just ignores it…"

"Alright ladies, get back to work!" ordered Malkin. She smiles over at Harrison, "Good afternoon Minister and Lord Malfoy, first year robes I take it?"

"That's right madam," said Harrison.

"Right, come this way young Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," said Malkin.

Harry and Draco followed the woman to the fitting rooms where they were going to be measured. Draco leans over to Harry, "Alright, let's bet. Who will be sorted to what house?"

"Well for sure, Helena will be sorted to Ravenclaw," said Harry. "Mm…and I know for sure that Ron and I will be sorted into Gryffindor. I've lost how many times I was reckless on my broom with those stunts. As for you…"

"Slytherin for sure – ouch!" said Draco before getting stabbed by a pin as he was moving. He grits his teeth, "Watch where you're poking that thing?"

"Well if you haven't moved, you wouldn't have been," said Malkin.

Harry laughed, "So are you going to beg to dear old daddy to get you the new Nimbus 2000?"

"I want it for my birthday but he told me to wait until next year if I make it into the Quidditch team," replied Draco, annoyingly. "What about you? Did you cry asking for it?"

"Why do I need to cry if I know I'm going to get it this Christmas?" teased Harry.

Draco widened his eyes, "And how do you know that?"

Harry smirked, "Being a good big brother and helping around the house has it's…advantages."

Draco blinked his eyes before starting to laugh, "Merlin, now I'm having second thoughts about you being sorted into Gryffindor!"

Harry shrugged as Malkin finished measuring him. He jumps off the stool, "I mean I do like to read like a Ravenclaw, I can easily make friends like a Hufflepuff, cunning as a Slytherin and brave as a Gryffindor."

"Well, fingers cross for Slytherin as I don't want to be alone in there," said Draco as Malkin just finish measuring.

"You're not going to be alone. You have the Weasley twins and my two cousins there," said Harry as the two walks over back at the front of the entrance.

"I still find it quite surprising that Fred and George were sorted into Slytherin," said Draco, seeing his father paying for their robes. "For centuries, the Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor and a few times into Hufflepuff but never in Slytherin."

"Just like how my cousin Astrid was the first Potter being sorted into Slytherin as well," said Harry. "I think those three had the cunning and ambition of what Slytherin wanted."

"Could be," murmured Draco.

They left to gather their other supplies. Harrison and Lucius took them to the bookstore where they went to the front desk and asked for the first year textbooks.

"Hey guys!" shouted Ron, running over to them. "I see that you are getting your supplies too."

"Righty-O Ron," said Harry. "Did you come with your family?"

"Just my mum, my twin brothers and my little sister," replied Ron before frowning. "But Fred and George spotted their friends and decided to get their school supplies with them."

"Eldon and Jason are here?" said Harrison, walking over to them. He places Ivy next to her brother, "Then that would mean the others are here as well. Hello Ron, how are you today?"

"Great, thanks for asking Uncle Harrison," said Ron before spotting his mum and sister. "Over here mum! Harry and Draco are here too!"

"Ah Harrison and Lucius, how are you," greeted Molly Weasley nee Prewett. Her only daughter was standing very close to her but was eyeing Harry.

"Faring well," replied Lucius. "We're just about finishing up here. We'll be heading over to get Draco and Harry's wands, would you like to come as well?"

Molly smiled, "We were just about to go there as well."

"And visit uncle's shop afterwards," said Ron.

Harry's eyes brighten, "Can we go too, granddad? We promise will be good."

"Well…I guess we could but I have to get back to the Ministry at two, understand?" said Harrison. Harry and Ivy nodded, excitedly.

"Let's go!" said Draco.

The children ran together and headed towards Avalon's Magical Wands and Weaponry. Upon entering, they spotted Noble Prewett restocking a few magical bows.

"Auntie Noble!"

"Afternoon children," greeted a woman with long dark brown braided hair and light brown eyes, warmly. Noble smiles, "Came to get your wands, I take? Avalon, you have some 'special' clients today!"

"Who – oh, Harrison, Lucius, good afternoon," greeted Avalon as her young daughter was peeking out of her legs. She smiles, "Wands?"

"Yes," said the boys.

Avalon laughed before going downstairs while her daughter went over to Ivy and Ginny. She walks over to a counter and behind it were a few compartments. Then she turns around and faced the boys, "Right, it might take some time to find yourself your wand but that's cause the wand chooses the wizard. The wand can be…rather picky on picking its master, understand?"

The boys nodded.

"Well then…let's see, Ronald step forward," instructed Avalon as Ron step close to the counter. She bends down and looks at him at his eyes, "…question, do you like to play outside or inside?"

Ron was slight confused but answered, "Outside."

Avalon nodded before scanning the wands she taken out. She places them in front of Ron, "Close your eyes and ran your right hand over the wands. When you feel a warming embrace, stop and grab it, understand?"

Ron nodded and did what he was told. It wasn't long that he was holding onto his very own wand that was made out of a crystal and was silver white.

"Nine inches, Lengenbachite wand with a dementor's hair core," said Avalon. "Good for Defense and it cost – employ discount, four galleons please."

"I see that you use gems rather than woods like Ollivander did," stated Lucius while Molly paid for her son's new wand.

"Oh no, I do use them but not as much. I believe that the gems could withstand better than wood but I still use them," explained Avalon, putting away the other wands. She claps her hands, "Who is next? Draco if you please."

Draco stepped forward with a slight smug on his face while Harry rolled his eyes. Ivy, Ginny and Pandora just giggled before going back onto looking over at the bows.

"Let's see…question, if you see someone in the need of help, do you help him out on your own or go and find someone that can help you out?" asked Avalon, looking straight at Draco's eyes.

"I would go and find someone in case if the person who needs help need the extra help," answered Draco.

Avalon nodded before going back to the compartments and pulled out a few other wands. She places them in front of Draco, "Just like Ronald, close your eyes and feel for the warm embrace."

Draco nodded before doing what he was told. Within seconds, he was holding a colorful wand.

"Seven and half inches, Bismuth crystal wand with a magic Ice Kitsune's hair," said Avalon. "Pretty good for Potions and Charms. The cost is five galleons, please."

"Pretty," awed Pandora, Ginny and Ivy while Lucius paid for the wand.

"And lastly, Harry if you step forward," said Avalon, putting back the other wands. Draco step aside as Harry could be standing in front of the counter. Looking at his eyes, "Now let me see…question, if there is a split path and not knowing where to go, which pathway would you choose?"

Harry thought for a moment, "…right."

Avalon nodded before going over to the ladder and climb on top of the compartments. She opens it and flicks her wand where a few other wands came out. She went down and places the wands in front of Harry, "You know what to do Harry."

Harry nodded before closing his eyes. It took about a few minutes in order for him to feel the warm embrace. When he opens his eyes, the wand on his hand was a gold and blue wand.

"Oh my…and here I thought that only female witches would get this kind of wand," said Avalon. "But then again, this wand is meant for healers or potion masters."

"And why is that?" asked Harrison.

"Well for starters, it's a ten inch, Moonstone wand with a magical essence from the Moon," started Avalon. "The meaning of the Moonstone is in its energy which it's a very nourishing, sensual, deeply feminine energy that knows how to heal and bring back someone's wholeness. The stone itself is the mother stone of the moon and has deep healing abilities and sacred energies. Many traders would make them as pendants for protection."

"So basically Harry has a girly wand," laughed Ron.

Harry hit Ron's shoulder, "So what? That would mean that I can be like my Uncle Sev. I was planning to become a potion master and healer when I'm older."

"I bet Uncle Sev would be very happy about that," said Draco.

Harrison and Lucius smirked. Unknown to the children, their own parents placed a bet on what their own children would grow up to be. For James, he bet about ten galleons that Harry would be the next best Quidditch player or an Auror while Lily and Severus bet about twelve galleons that Harry would be either a potion master or a healer.

"How much?" asked Harrison.

"Mm, four galleons and I must be at the sorting to see where my niece and nephews will be sorted at," answered Avalon, putting away the other wands.

Harrison laughed, "I believe that could be arranged. My wife and I will be there as well so we'll escort you and young Pandora. It will be a surprise for your husband so hush-hush for now, right?"

Avalon winked, "But of course. Would you like some wand holsters as well?"

"Yes, please," said Lucius.

"Quick visit to Prewett's Wonderland," said Harrison as they were leaving the store. "You can get at least one or two things but that's all, understand?"

Harry and Ivy nodded, excitedly. Draco and Ron looked over at their parents but they shook their heads.

"But dad," whined Draco.

"Harry and Ivy could get something, why can't I?" whined Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare start acting up like a spoiled boy," scolded Molly. "You're not getting anything from your uncle's shop since he already sent you some that caused you to be grounded last week."

"Draco Malfoy, I'm very disappointed in your behavior," said Lucius. "Don't you remember the last time you got hold of those childish products? You caused uproar during your Aunt Bellatrix and mother's book club meeting."

Draco and Ron looked down, sheepishly and embarrassed.

"Ronniekins is in big trouble," teased Pandora while Ginny and Ivy giggled.

"Shut it!" snapped Ron, before his mother pulled his ear. "Ouch! Mum that hurts!"

"Quiet young man," scolded Molly before sadly looking over at Harrison. "I'm sorry but it looks like I have to discipline my son."

"Of course, I understand Molly," said Harrison, eyeing his former best friend. He was slightly wondering if this timeline Ron would be the same jealous and temper one that he knows. He places his hand over to Harry, "Let's get going. I believe your mother should be finishing up those chocolate and butter biscuits."

"Alright, bye Pandora," said Harry. Pandora waved them goodbye before going back into her mother's store.

-Hogwarts Express, Sept. 1-

Harry was reading his potions book while his cousin, Astrid was reading a muggle book novel. They were waiting for their other two cousins, Sapphire and Eldon.

"It's been like twenty minutes and they still haven't found us yet," said Astrid, impatiently. "I told them which compartment we are going to be at…"

"Well, Eldon and Jason could be with the Weasley twins while Sapphire…I think she made Prefect so I guess she is doing her duties," said Harry.

"Point taken," murmured Astrid, closing her book. As she was about to get up, the door slide open and standing there was Eldon and Jason with the Weasley twins and Ron. Astrid placed her hands onto her hips, "What took you guys so long?"

"What? Don't blame me! Jordan has this killer tarantula that he wanted to show us," argued Jason.

"But we couldn't be there long since our little Ronniekins was scared of it," teased George.

"I was not scared!" shouted Ron, angrily before taking a seat by Harry. He smirks, "So how's our girly wizard doing?"

Harry's cheeks turn red before hitting Ron, "Will you stop saying that?!"

"Girly wizard?" wondered Eldon.

"Harry got a really rare wand that is only made for female witches," replied Astrid. "I looked up Moonstone and the meaning of it fits perfectly to Harry's personality."

"Really?" said Fred before hitting Ron. "Stop teasing poor Harry. That's not your job, that's his cousin's job."

"Like it's our job to tease or prank you," said George, happily.

Ron crossed his arms and turns his head the other way. Seeing as the youngest Weasley wasn't going to say anything else, Eldon address his attention to his youngest cousin.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Serenity yet?"

"She might be with Bertie and Leon," replied Harry before noticing a brunette behind his cousin. "May I help you?"

"Um…well, I was hoping I can sit here. The other compartments that I went to were full."

"Sure, come on in," said Astrid, pushing her brother aside. She pulls the young brunette and sat her next to her, "So what's your name little firstie?"

"Hey, that's our line!" complain the twins, playfully.

"Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Hermione Granger and I'm the first generation in my family to be a witch."

"Easy there little one, no one here is going to bite. My name is Astrid Potter, fourth year Slytherin," before pointing to her brother, "That over there is my annoying little brother Jason Potter who is a third year Gryffindor."

"Hey!" said Jason while Hermione giggled.

"I'm Harry Potter, Astrid's cousin and this is my first year. The slightly, angry redhead next to me is Ron Weasley, my best friend."

"And we're Fred and George, the infamous Weasley twins who will be going to their third year in the house of cunning – Slytherin!"

"Eldon Slytherin-Fudo, third year Slytherin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Granger."

Hermione widened her eyes, "Are you related to Minster Slytherin-Fudo?"

Ron snorted, "That's a dumb question to ask. Of course he is related to him since he does have the same last name."

Hermione's cheeks grow bright red from embarrassment. Fred and George looked at each other before nodding and grab hold onto Ron's cheeks.

"There is no way for her to know that, Ronniekins. If I remember correctly, there is a wizard named Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers," said George.

"And I don't think she is related to him even with the same surname, correct?" said Fred as Hermione nodded. "I do believe you owe her an apology."

"Sorry," murmured Ron.

"And to answer your question, yes the Minster is my granddad while the Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts are my parents," said Eldon.

Hermione's eyes brighten, "You're practically royalty to the wizarding world."

Eldon blushed, "…um not really. My grandparents just want to make sure everyone is safe. There are those two dark wizards still roaming around…"

"Dark wizards?" asked Hermione, fearful.

Harry smiled, "We'll explain everything to you Hermione but one thing is for sure, you are safe and protected here in Hogwarts. Granddad Harrison made sure the wards are up to date around the school."

Hermione bite her lip before nodding her head.

 **-Break Line-**

 **How was it? Any mistakes you guys spotted? Please let me know.**

 **Next Chapter: Sorting and the first days of classes**


End file.
